Safe Haven
by katt-inthe-hatt
Summary: Callie learns that she is no longer alone and has people she can talk to about what she has gone through. A lot of stef/lena/callie. But does have a little love story! *Not brallie* does deal with serious topics like self harm etc. mostly t but maybe a little m. I suck at summaries but just give it a try! Disclaimer:I don't own the Fosters and all rights belong to ABC family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Guys, we're leaving so everyone needs to be downstairs in 20 seconds." Lena called from the front door. They were all going out to dinner. One by one the children came down the stairs, except Callie. "Where's Callie?" Stef asked. "I'm pretty sure she's still upstairs but I dont know." Mariana said, not looking up from her phone. Lena went up the stairs and knocked on Callie and Mariana's door and opened it. Callie was laying in bed, in pajamas. "Hey honey, we're all ready." Lena said gently. Callie looked up. "I'm not feeling very well, is it okay if I just stay here?" Callie asked. "What's wrong?" Lena questioned. "Just a little nauseous is all." Callie reassured. "Okay well call if you need anything, the restauraunt is only 10 minutes away. Get some rest." Lena kissed Callie's forehead and headed to the stairs. "Is she coming?" Jude asked. "She said she's not feeling very well. I told her to get some rest and to call if she needs anything. But we should get going, I'm starving." Lena said openeing the door.

Callie layed motionless on her bed for what seemed like ages. She had been staring at the same facebook message for almost an hour now. **From: Liam Olmstead.**

"_If you say anything more about what happened I promise to ruin you, and trust me it won't be pretty. You deserved everything you got, you stupid, worthless slut. I will find out if you say one word so it'd be in your best intrest to just your mouth shut."_

She wanted so badly to tell Stef and Lena, but was scared of what he was capable of doing to her or even Jude. She couldn't put Jude in danger. She waitied until everyone left until she let the tears run freely. Callie hadn't cut since before juvie, but it was all that was on her mind right now. Out of instinct, she pulled out the silver razor she had hidden under the candle on her nightstand. Within seconds there were 6 bleeding cuts on her left wrist. She grabbed a handful of tissues and applied pressure to stop the bleeding and got rid of the bloody tissues. She felt a little better, but at the same time she felt awful.

It was around 9 when the rest of the Foster family got home from dinner. "Try keeping it down tonight. I don't want to hear any arguing." Stef said as she hung up her coat. Jesus dissapeared upstairs to his video games, Brandon to his piano and Mariana to her laptop. Jude went upstairs to check on Callie. "Callie?" He said just above a whisper. "Hey bud. How was dinner?" Callie asked with a smile. "It was good! I tried sushi for the first time. I thought it would be gross but it wasn't! Do you feel better?" Callie nodded. "Yeah I do. Thanks for checking up on me." She said, kissing his forehead. "Well you go to sleep and I'll go bug Jesus!" Jude laughed and left the room. As Callie layed her head back down, she heard another knock on the door and saw Stef in the door way. "Hi love, just checking how you're feeling." She said, sitting at the foot of the bed. "I'm feeling better." Callie mumbled. Stef scooted closer. "Are you sure you just don't feel good? Or is there something else going on?" She asked, concerned. "It's nothing I really just don't feel too hot. Don't worry about it." Callie said. "Well, I will always worry about you sweets. I'll be right down the hall if you need me." She patted Callie's leg and stood up. Callie wanted to tell Stef everything. "Stef-" Callie didn't mean to say that. Stef stopped and turned around. "Yes love?" Callie hesitated. "Oh-uh just-thank you." She managed to spit out. Stef smiled. "Anytime, my dear. I love you." Callie smiled. "I love you too." She felt even more guilty for lying to Stef. God, why couldn't she do anything right? They've been nothing short of amazing to her and Jude. They deserved to know the truth.

The next morning, everyone was downstairs except Callie again. "Is Callie still upstairs?" Brandon asked, taking another bite of his bacon. "That girl can sleep through anything." Jesus added. "I'll go check on her. Keep eating." Stef said, wiping her hands and heading upstairs. She opened the door to Callie and Mariana's room. "Callie breakfast is ready downstairs." She said, walking towards her. "I'm not hungry." Was all Callie could say. "You haven't eaten since yesterday, you're eating breakfast." Stef said in her mom voice. "I'm really not hungry." Callie said, as her phone buzzed. She glanced and saw Liam's name pop up on the screen. All she could see from the message was "Don't forget. Not one word or..." She threw her phone on the ground and closed her eyes. "Woah woah woah, wanna tell me what's going on?" Stef said, getting closer to Callie's bed. Callie's head was in her hands. "I really can't." She said. "Sweets, you can tell me anything and you should know that by now." Stef said, rubbing Callie's back. Callie was silent. "Callie look at me please." Stef said. Callie slowly lifted her head up and looked at Stef. "I want to help you. We all do. But you need to trust us first, love." Callie sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you guys..it's just.." Callie began. "Then what is it?" Stef asked. "It's him I don't trust." Callie said very quietly. "Who? Who don't you trust?" Stef was begging for answers at this point. Callie's phone buzzed again. Stef went to reach it, to see if that was the answer. She saw Liam's name on the screen. "What the hell is he doing? Is he saying things to you? Callie?" Stef questioned. "No it's nothing!" Callie said, reaching for her phone, exposing her arm to Stef. Stef gasped. "Callie, love..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Callie quickly pulled her arm away and felt all the blood leave her face. She couldn't believe this was happenging.

"Callie, I'm not angry, but I'm begging you to just talk to me. Please." Stef said.

Callie put her head down, she didn't know what to say to her.

"We can sit here in silence as long as you want, but I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Stef said, making herself more comfortable on the bed next to Callie.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I just-" Callie began, without lifting her head up.

"Callie look at me. You know I hate when you don't look at me when we are talking. You just what, sweets?" Stef asked, wiping the hair out of Callie's face as she slowly picked her head up. Callie thought about it for a second and finally opened her mouth.

"I didn't want to put anyone in danger. I've caused enough issues for everyone and I've only been here for a few months." Callie managed to spit out.

"Callie, listen. You have brought nothing but joy to this family. We all love you and we always will. You know damn well if anyone were to ever even try to lay a hand on one of my babies, the would not see tomorrow. So, that being said, wanna tell me what the messages said?" Stef asked. She was stern, but the love in her voice was very much there.

Callie reached for the phone on the bed and opened the messages from Liam. The most recent one just telling her to not to say a word. Woops. She handed the phone to Stef as her hand shook with fear. Stef stared at the screen for ages. Callie could see the anger in her eyes. Callie grew impatient, but stayed silent.

"First things first, everything he said; totally untrue. You didn't deserve anything you got. You deserve all the love in the world. Second, he will not touch you or anyone else in this family. He must have forgotten that your mother is a cop. This is a threat and cyberbullying. I will be making a case of this whether you like it or not. He's crazy if he thinks I'm going to let him hurt you again while under my care. Got it?" Stef was very serious, but Callie could see she was upset. It was weird to see anyone other than Jude on her side for once. Callie nodded in response.

"With all that being said, we still have something else to talk about." Stef said, motioning towards Callie's arm. "Talk to me love, I want to help you. Please let me help you."

Callie's eyes began to fill with tears. "I tried so hard. I did. Please believe me." Callie said hysterically. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Oh baby, I'm upset but only because I love you and don't want you to do this to yourself. It isn't safe or healthy. I just need to know everything, okay? Was this the first time?" Stef asked, pulling out of the hug she pulled the broken girl into.

Callie looked down and then back up at Stef. "It wasn't the first time. I started when I was 12. Me and Jude were in a really bad home. Our foster dad didn't physically abuse us, but he verbally and mentally did. I can take physical abuse. It helps me feel something. But, the more he said, the more it got to me. I needed to feel something and that's when it started. It continued until I got to the Olmstead's. But, after the rape it got worse than ever before. I did it until I was put into Juvie. This was my first time doing it since then and I'm so sorry." Callie couldn't believe she just poured her heart out to Stef, but she felt good.

Stef hesitated to respond, still trying to process everything she was just told. She is so youngm yet endured more pain than anyone should ever have to in their lifetime. It was unfair and she hated it. "Love, don't apologize for this. I know you don't have total control right now, and that's okay. You don't have to do this alone anymore okay? You've got me and Lena and the kids and we have your back through everything. I'm glad you told me all of this." Stef pulled Callie into a gentle hug. She felt Callie pull her in tighter.

"Are you going to tell everyone else?" Callie asked nervously.

"Well, I will definitely be telling Lena. There is no doubt in that. But, if you don't want us to say anything to the kids, we won't." Stef said.

Callie nodded. As long as Jude didn't find out, she didn't care. She could never expose her baby brother to that. Stef stood up and reached her hand out to Callie.

"Let's go eat breakfast, shall we?" Stef said smiling. Callie reached her hand out and stood up.

"I love you." Callie said to Stef.

"I love you more my dear." Stef said, kissing Callie's forehead before the two headed downstairs to join the rest of the family.

Okay you guys rock. I didn't think anyone would even read this, let alone get so many follows after one chapter. Keep reviewing it please and send requests if you'd like!


	3. Chapter 3

Stef and Callie entered the kitchen and joined the rest of the family. Jesus, Mariana and Brandon were finished eating and washing their dishes out. Callie grabbed some eggs and sat down by Jude.

"Everything okay?" Lena asked Stef, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Not really, wanna head upstairs?" Stef responded.

Callie noticed the two women walk upstairs and she knew Stef was going to tell Lena about their conversation. She trusted Lena, but for some reason she was still nervous. She looked at Jude and smiled. He smiled back.

Stef and Lena walked into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"So me and Callie had a successful chat today." Stef said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"About? Is she okay?" Lena asked with a worried tone.

"Well," Stef began, "First things first, she wasn't sick last night. She got a message from Liam."

"What? What did he say to her?" Lena questioned.

"He pretty much told her to not say any more about what happened between them, what he did. He threatened her, said she deserved everything and that she was nothing but a worthless slut." Stef said, starting the long story.

"Oh my God. Isn't that harassment? Can't you report that? Get a restraining order? Anything?" Lena said.

"I will be reporting it and I told her that. But there's more to it than just that. When we were gone last night she..." Stef hesitated before continuing. "She cut herself. And it wasn't her first time, but it was her first time here." Stef managed to get out.

Lena hesitated. "We have to get her an individual therapist. But what else do we do?" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure." Stef said, sighing as she sat down on the bed. Lena sat next to her.

"That poor girl. She's so full of love, yet she gets dealt a horrible life. It isn't fair. All I want her to know is how important she is to us." Lena said, looking at her wife.

"Nothing is ever fair." Stef replied. The two sat in silence for a minute.

"We should both talk to her." Lena finally said. "I'll go get her." Lena got up to go get Callie from the kitchen.

Callie and Lena walked into the master bedroom. Stef smiled.

"So. Stef told me about what happened last night and this morning." Lena started.

"I'm sorry for lying about being sick." Callie mumbled.

"No sweetie it's okay. I just wish that you would talk to us. Tell us what you're feeling. You don't have to keep your walls so high anymore." Lena reassured.

"What's going to happen?" Callie asked her moms.

"Well, for starters, one of us will have an eye on you at all times. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just..." Lena began.

"We just don't want you to harm yourself if we can prevent it." Stef finished.

"I should've told you guys sooner." Callie said with tears forming in her eyes.

"What's important is that we know now so that we can help you as best as we can." Stef said, rubbing her back.

"I just don't know why you guys care so much. I'm just making your life more difficult. I'm not special and I never will be. I'm so frustrated for not being able to control myself. You guys shouldn't have to deal with someone as messed up as me when you have other kids to be worrying about." Callie said. By this point, she was bawling.

"Hey hey hey. Remember what I told you the first night we met? I said you weren't disposable or worthless. And that's still true today. You're not making anything more difficult for us, love. We didn't know it before, but without you, or Jude, this family is not complete. You were meant to find us and we were meant to find you and we are not going to give up just because things get hard." Stef said, running her fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Just because Liam said those things does not make them true. We will have a report on him tomorrow so he can't bother you anymore. You are not a burden to us. We're parents and parents are supposed to be here for their kids through good and bad. You are just as important as Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and Jude. We aren't going to give up on you baby." Lena said.

"I think someone needs a mama sandwhich." Stef said, winking. Stef and Lena went on opposite sides of Callie and gave her a big hug. Callie smiled.

"There's that beautiful smile. We love you so much." Lena said into Callie's hair.

"I love you too." Callie said just above a whisper. All three got up and started walking towards the door. Stef stopped and kissed Lena. Callie smiled.

Quickly, Brandon moved away from the door and into his room. Liam did something, and he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! I have the next chapter in my head but I can add more to it if you tell me anything you want to see! I love you all and thanks for the feedback! **


	4. Chapter 4

Callie layed in bed, unabe to fall asleep. She knew Stef was filing for the restraining order tomorrow, meaning that Liam would know she said something. She knew he wasn't _supposed_ to be able to hurt her with a restraining order against him, but knowing Liam, he would find a way. All that was on Callie's mind was cutting, but deep down she knew she didn't really want to do that. Instead, she got up and headed to her mom's room. She quietly knocked and opened the door. Lena sat up and looked up at Callie, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, can't sleep?" Lena asked.

Callie shook her head. Lena scooted over to make room in the middle.

"Climb up sweet pea." She said, patting the spot between her and Stef.

Callie made her way to the bed. Stef turned to face her and smiled.

"Hello love bug." She said, kissing her foreead and turning back onto her side.

Callie snuggled up into Lena's pillow and slowly could feel herself begin to fall asleep.

Stef was the first to wake up, as usual. Trying not to wake Callie and Lena, she slowly made her way out of bed. She headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and Lena a cup of tea. She grabbed both mugs and went back upstairs to wake Lena. Quietly, she opened the door and walked over to Lena's bedside. She set the cups down on the table and gave Lena a kiss on the forehead. She saw her eyes open slowly as she smiled.

"Wow, well that was a nice way to wake up. Much better than Mariana and Jesus arguing." She said, laughing.

Stef smiled as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

"Should we wake Callie up, ask if she needs to talk?" Lena asked.

"Sounds like a good idea. Had to be some reason she decided to come in here." Stef said, walking over to her side where Callie was sleeping.

"Callie, sweets." Stef said as she gently shook the girls shoulder. Callie's eyes began to open. She forgot she came in here last night.

"I'm sorry for coming in here last night. I shouldn't have woken you up." Callie said, putting her head down.

""Don't apologize baby. Wake us up if you ever need us, it's okay. We were just gonna ask if you were alright." Stef said.

"Yea I'm fine. I just couldn't fall asleep is all." Callie said..

"If you're ever not fine you know we are right here, yea?" Stef responded.

Callie nodded her head and got up to use the bathroom.

"Everyone be ready in 5 minutes or you're walking to school." Lena called to all her childred.

"Bye love, I'll call you during your lunch. I love you." Stef said to Lena as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too. Be safe." Lena said, pulling away.

"Always am." Stef winked as she walked away.

Soon enough, Lena and the kids were piled in the car and on their way to school. At the police station, Stef was already filing paper work for the restraining order against Callie. As a cop, she knew she could file for an emergency restraining order until he temporary one was made and the hearing, but that involved calling the Olmsteads and giving it to them in writing.

"Hello, Mrs. Olmstead. This is Stef Foster of the San Diego police. We are going to need you and your son Liam to come down to the station as soon as possible. We have a case against your son regarding a restraining order." Stef's voice was shaky, but stern.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mrs. Olmstead replied.

"No ma'am. We will discuss this when you arrive. Thank you, Good bye." Stef said, hanging up the phone.

At school, the kids were in their 3rd period class. As soon as the bell rang Callie went out to could feel everyone staring at her and laughing but she had no idea why. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Liam. Her hands shaking, she opened the message. It was a picture. A picture of Callie, almost fully naked sitting on Liam's bed, with tears in her eyes.

_I told you not to say anything. So have fun explaining this to everyone at your school you dumb Bitch._

Callie's heart was racing when she realized he must have somehow sent it out to the whole school. Putting her phone back in her pocket, she ran back inside the school. The halls were empty. Callie could barely see with all the tears blocking her vision. Lena was walking back from the copying machine and noticed a hysterical Callie.

"Callie!" She yelled as she ran after her.

Callie gave up running and stopped to let Lena catch up to her. She turned around and faced her as she was engulfed into a giant hug.

"Shhh. Shhh. Calm down baby calm down." Lena said, kissing the top of Callie's head. Callie was still trying to even out her breathing.

"Let's go to my office where there's privacy, okay?" Lena said, leading the girl towards the office.

Lena shut the door once Callie was sitting on the chair in her office. Lena crouched in front of her and held her hands.

"H-he found out that I told you guys, a-and..." Callie began.

"Honey, what did he do?" Lena said, with worry and fear in her voice.

Callie pulled out her phone and handed it to Lena. Her hands were trembling. Lena looked at the picture, and the message.

"Callie I'm so sorry." That's all Lena could get out. "If you want to go home, I can call Stef." She said after a moment of silence.

"Please." Callie said, her eyes towards the floor.

As this was happening, Brandon stared at the picture on his screen. The caption: "The real Callie Jacob". Brandon was furious. He overheard his mom say they were filing a restraining order, meaning they would have to be at the police station right now. Without thinking, Brandon gor up and made his way towards his mothers work.

Brandon stood outside the station for what seemed like forever. Finally, he saw Liam and his mother approach the door to leave. Brandon went straight up to Liam and punched him right in the nose.

"Stay away from Callie. Fucking prick." He yelled.

Liam was in shock as his mother screamed. Stef ran out towards the commotion.

"Brandon James Foster. We are leaving. Let's go." Stef grabbed Brandon's arm and left a bleeding Liam and his mother behind.

"I'm sorry mom. I wasn't letting him get away with this it's total bullshit." Brandon said.

"Language young man. Still no excuse. You better pray to God they don't press charges. You better believe me and your mother will be discussing this with you once you get home. Now go to class." Stef said as she got out of the car and walked towards the main office. She knocked on the door to the office and Lena opened it.

"Come here baby." Stef said, opening her arms up to Callie.

Callie didn't hesitate. Stef's hugs were addicting and she could use the sense of protection as she felt so exposed.

"Let's go home and we can talk there okay?" Stef said.

Callie nodded. Stef kissed Lena goodbye and the two left.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I meant to but I was only home for about 5 minutes so I hope this long chapter makes up for it! You guys still rock and just let me know in the reviews what you guys want to see. There will be a chapter of the hearing as well but anything else feel free to tell me. Love you guys xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Stef and Callie sat in silence on the car ride home. Stef glanced over at Callie, whose head was rested on the window. She reached over and ran her fingers through her hair. Once they pulled into the driveway, Callie immediately got out of the car and ran inside the house.

"Callie! Callie wait!" Stef yelled, chasing after her. She tossed her keys on the table by the door before rushing up the stairs. Callie was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She could barely breathe as she got the razor that she kept under her mattress. Without thinking, she quickly brought it to her wrist. Soon enough, a good part of her arm was covered in bleeding cuts. She could hear Stef yelling outside the door.

"Callie open the door please!" Stef yelled.

There was no response from the other side, but she could hear Callie crying. Without thinking, she kicked at the door, which fell right away. She ran straight to Callie's side. Callie dropped the razor to the ground as Stef wrapped her arms around her.

"Baby relax. You're safe. Mommy is right here." Stef said into Callie's hair. Callie's breathing started going back to normal as soon as Stef said that.

"Callie I'm getting the first aid kit. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Stef asked as she stood up.

Callie nodded her head in response. Stef picked the razor up off the floor and put it into her pocket. She rushed into the master bathroom to get the first aid kit, trying not to leave Callie alone for too long. She came back into the bedroom and crouched in front of Callie. Stef grabbed her arm and began applying pressure to it.

"I'm...so...sorry...I-" Callie said between tears.

"Don't apologize baby. I just need you to talk to me. Please don't shut me out." Stef said as she cleaned the wounds on her daughters arm. "This is not your only option. You have people who love you. Believe me. You have people to talk to. It's not just you and Jude anymore and it never will be again." Stef continued.

Once stef finished putting the bandages on Callie's arm, she got on the bed and cradeled her for a few minutes. Stef pulled away and looked at Callie.

"Talk to me, please?" Stef coaxed. "What happened?" Lena told Stef an incident happened at school, but did not give the specifics.

"Liam found out..that I told you guys, and he-he sent-" Callie stopped and grabbed her phone and handed it to Stef.

Stef opened the picture and stared at it for a minute before setting it back down on the bed. She lifted Callie's head to look at her.

"Love, when was this taken?" Stef asked gently.

"The night it happened. He thought it would be funny." Callie answered.

"Callie, I wish that I could take back all the things he did and I wish that I could have stopped this. Believe me, I would do anything. It breaks my heart that he has hurt you so much. But, I need you to talk about it. Even if it hurts. Tell me how you're feeling." Stef said.

"Ashamed. Embarrassed. Vulnerable. Angry." Callie responded. "This is my fault. I led him on. I deserved it. And I don't deserve you guys."

"Callie, baby, you didn't deserve anything and you most defiitely do deserve us." Stef said, trying to hold back the tears.

"What do I do when people ask me about it? What do I say?" Callie asked.

"You don't have to say anything. You have nothing to explain to them. You keep your head high and you let them think what they want. They aren't as lucky as we are to know how truly wonderful you are." Stef gave Callie a smile.

"Jude.." Callie trailed off.

"What about Jude?" Stef asked.

"What will he think? What if people say something to him? He didn't do anything wrong. I just want to protect him." Callie began to cry again.

"Callie don't cry please. He will love you just the same. You can't protect him from everything. You need to worry about yourself as much as you worry about him. You can't always put everyone else first. If you need help, you tell someone. Don't keep it bottled inside to protect someone else. You're just as important as Jude." Stef said. By now, there were tears in her eyes.

"I love you, mommy." Callie said, sniffling.

"I love you too, my little love bug. And believe me so does the rest of this family. You're incredibly stupid brother Brandon decided it would be a good idea to ditch school and come by the station and take matters into his own hands. He punched Liam in the face, although I don't blame him. I wish I could do the same." Stef replied.

"He did that for me? How did he even know?" Callie questioned.

"I dunno my love. He must've overheard us talking." Stef said.

Callie smiled. "I'm a little tired. Can I go to sleep?"

"Of course baby." Stef said, kissing her forehead.

She walked over to Mariana's bed and layed down.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked.

"You really think I'm going to leave you by yourself? Absolutely not." Stef answered, picking up one of Mariana's magazines.

Callie woke up when she head the front door open. Lena and the rest of the kids must've been home. She looked over to see Stef still on Mariana's bed. Wow.

"Hello sleeping beauty."Stef said, smiling.

Callie smiled and stood up and headed to find Brandon, who happened to be going to his room.

"Brandon." She said, walking to his room and shutting the door.

"Hey." He said, keeping his head down. "I'm guessing mom told you about what happened?"

"Uhh yeah. Why did you do it?" She asked, sitting down on his bed.

"I was just so angry. I know that we had something before. But now I realize that I love you just like I love Mariana. I would have done the same for her. I wanted to beat the shit out of him before the picture." He replied.

"How did you find out?" Callie asked.

"Well I kinda overheard your conversation with moms. Sorry for listening. But I told myself then that I was gonna do something. He's an asshole Callie. You don't deserve that." Brandon said.

Callie had never had an older brother, and she was glad she now had Brandon. They had moved past a romance and she loved the way they were now.

"You didn't have to get yourself in trouble because of me." Callie said.

"We're family." He replied.

"You're an amazing brother, Brandon. Thank you." Callie said, looking up at him.

"You're welcome, Cal." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." Callie said into his shoulder.

"Love you too."

**I might have another chapter up by tonight too! I am sick so I had free time to do this. Keep reviewing please! And leave requests! You guys are awesome love you xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Callie walked out of Brandon's room and headed back to her room. Mariana was laying in her bed, in place of Stef. Callie sat down on her bed as they sat in awkward silence.

"Mariana?" Callie said, finally breaking the silence.

Mariana sat up and looked at Callie. "Yea?"

"What do the people at school think..of..well you know." She had to ask.

"Well, in all honesty it's all people were talking about. Girls were mostly calling you a slut, and guys were...commenting on your body." Mariana said.

Callie sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think they're all wrong. They don't _really _know you. Like, they don't know how you snore sometimes, or how you put two spoonfull's of sugar in your coffee, or how you listen to Britney Spears when you're in the shower." Mariana said.

Callie let out a big smile. "I DO NOT snore! But thank you. It does make me feel better."

"Sorry I was a jerk to you when we first met. I wouldn't have been like that if I knew you'd actually be cool." Mariana replied.

Callie laughed. "Well thanks. But it's okay. I probably came off as a total bitch anyways, I probably deserved it."

"I always wanted a sister, and I'm glad it's you. It's like having a sleepover with your best friend every night. Plus, we can talk about things I could _never_ talk about with Jesus or Brandon." Mariana said, smiling.

"I wish everyone thought so highly of me. This is never gonna go away." Callie responded.

"We all have your back. If anyone wants to say something to you they have to get through me, Brandon, Jesus and Jude first. So it sucks more for them than for you. They'd never no what hit 'em." Mariana said as she winked.

"Everyone should have a sister like you, Mariana. People just aren't as lucky as us." Callie said as she got up and sat on Mariana's bed. They both went in for a hug, both smiling.

Lena walked into the room and smiled as she saw her daughters on the bed. "This is a mothers dream right here!" Lena exclaimed.

Callie and Maraina looked at their mom and smiled. Lena put her hands on Mariana's shoulders.

"Can I talk to Callie a minute?" She asked her daughter.

"She's all yours, mama." Mariana got up and left the room.

"So, hun, how are you feeling?" Lena asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Mom and Mariana made me feel a little better." Callie admitted.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Lena asked.

Callie knew she was talking about the cutting. "I'm guessing mom told you?" Callie asked.

"I'm not angry." Lena assured.

"Then what are you?" Callie questioned.

"I don't know, really. All I know is that I wish you would come to us first." Lena responded.

Callie felt her face turn red as she filled with guilt. "I'm sorry, mama. I really am. You and Mom are more than I could of ever dreamed of. I wish I could be a better daughter, but I will keep trying. I promise."

"You're a great daughter, Callie. I admit, me and mom didn't think this would be permanent, but once we got to know you and Jude, we couldn't let you guys go. You guys have made us incredibly happy and you continue to do just that every single day." Lena said with sincerity. "Please. I am begging you. Please come to me or mom when you feel you want to hurt yourself. No matter the circumstances. 3 am or 3 pm we will be here for you. We hate seeing you so upset."

"I will mama." Callie answered.

"Now, me and mom have also come to the agreement that we need to take you to a psychiatrist. You do not have a choice. We're also finding you an individual therapist, we just need to know if you have any

preference as to gender." Lena said.

Callie saw this coming. "Uhh..I'd rather have a girl." Callie finally said. She knew it would be awkward to talk about things like Liam to a guy.

"Whatever you want, sweet pea." Lena said, kissing Callie's forehead. Instinctively, Callie pulled Lena into a hug.

"Thank you for loving me." Callie said into Lena's shirt.

"Of course, baby. Forever." Lena said, pulling the girl tighter.

After what seemed like hours, Callie pulled out of her mothers arms. "Can I go talk to Jude?" Callie asked.

"Go right ahead. I'm going to start dinner."

Callie got up and headed to find Jude. He was sitting at his desk with his homework in front of him.

"Hi, baby." Callie said as she peered into the room.

Jude looked up at his sister. Callie proceeded to go by her brother. She sat on the desk and looked at him.

"How are you?" Callie asked.

"I'm okay, I guess. People kept telling me bad things about you. I didn't believe them though." Jude answered.

"I'm sorry people were saying things to you. They shouldn't be involving you in anything." Callie responded.

"Why did Liam do that?" He asked innocently.

"Well," Callie began, "He has nothing better to do. He's angry that I brought him to court and took it out on me. But, I'll be okay. He won't be able to hurt me anymore soon." Callie reassured her brother.

Jude smiled. "Can you help me with my homework? We're doing exponents."

"Of course." Callie said as she looked at the worksheet.

Callie and Jude stayed in his room until they heard Lena call down for dinner. The two got up and went to join the rest of their family in the kitchen. Before Stef got up and met Callie halfway.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you there's a hearing set for next Thursday to get a permanent restraining order against Liam. The only problem is that means you have to face him, though. Will you be okay?" Stef asked the girl.

"I will have to be." Callie said, smiling weakly.

"Let's go eat dinner, love bug." Stef said, guiding Callie to the kitchen.

**Two updates in one day?! Well I'm just addicted to writing this story and I was inspired. Keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Callie felt restless. She knew she had to go back to school tomorrow no matter how badly she wanted to stay home. It was now 5:30 and she was unable to fall back asleep. She got up and decided to take a shower before Mariana could take all the hot water. She decided to go as conservative as possible in a baggy sweatshirt and skinny jeans. She didn't want to bring anymore undesired attention to herself than she already had. She headed downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee.

By 7:30, everyone was ready to leave.

"Alright let's go everyone. We don't have all day." Lena called as she walked to the front door. Her 5 children piled into the car. Callie sat next to Jude, fidgeting her hands. Once they arrived at the school, everyone piled out except Callie.

"Hey, I know you don't wanna go in there put you have to sweet pea." Lena coaxed.

"I know I know I just need a minute." Callie responded. Eventually Callie got out of the car.

"If you need anything just come find me okay? Try to have a good day, I love you." Lena said as she walked to her office.

Callie walked as slow as possible to her first period. She could feel all eyes glued to her. She sat down in her desk which was luckily all the way in the back of the room. Callie managed to get through her first 3 periods relatively easy. People were talking, but not to her face so she didn't mind it as much. When Callie was at her locker was when it got bad.

"Hey," Some random guy said to a group of his friends, "Don't you guys wanna see the _real_ Callie Jacobs?"

"Yea, cmon baby show us!" One of his friends began.

Callie slammed her locker and tried to walk away as one of the guys blocked her.

"Leaving so soon? We didn't even get our show yet!" He yelled.

"Please just leave me alone." Callie said as she gritted her teeth.

"Hey!" Callie heard a familiar voice. "Get away from her." Jesus yelled, as he pushed the guy off of Callie.

"Hey man who do you think you are?" One of the guys asked.

"Uh, her brother maybe?" Jesus responded.

"Awe, her 'brother' came to save her. He's just upset his real parents didn't want him." The guy said, emphasizing the word brother.

"You know nothing about my real parents." Jesus screamed as he pushed the guy against a locker.

"Woah woah woah! What is going on here? Jesus, my office now! Callie go to lunch." Lena intervined.

Callie did as her mother said. Jesus followed Lena to her office.

"Mom! Why am I the one getting in trouble?!" Jesus asked. He was angry.

"Because I walked in on you being violent." Lena answered her son.

"Was I supposed to just let them rip on Callie _and_ me? No!" Was Jesus's response.

"You didn't have to get physical Jesus. You could have come and gotten me and I could have handled it." Lena said.

"I didn't exactly have time to come and get you Mom. They were pretty much on top of her." Jesus retaliated.

"Yes, and I will deal with them later. But, as of right now you have a three hour detention on Friday. And you're grounded." Lena said.

"You can't be serious Mom! I have plans!"

"Well," Lena began, "You should have thought of those plans before you made the decision you made. Now go to lunch and tell Callie to come in here."

Jesus got up and left, his face red with anger. He passed the group of guys as he headed outside.

"Go to hell." He called behind him.

Jesus headed to the table where Callie was sitting with Mariana and some of her friends.

"Mama wants to talk to you." Jesus said. Callie could hear the anger in his voice.

Callie nodded and put her things in her bookbag. She started towards the main office. She knocked quietly on the door to her mother's office before entering it.

"Hi." She whispered as she sat down.

"Hi sweetie." Lena said, massaging her head. Callie could tell she was stressed out, and she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault.

"Jesus said you wanted to talk?" Callie began the conversation.

"Yea, I just needed to hear what happened." Lena answered.

"Well," Callie began. "I was just at my locker getting my things and they cornered me basically. Asking about seeing the 'real Callie Jacobs' and stuff. But when one guy got too close, I think his name was Vic, but I'm not sure, Jesus broke it up."

"Did he hurt you?" Lena asked.

"No. He just made me sorta uncomfortable." Callie responded.

"Okay Callie that's all I need to know." Lena said. "But, now as your mama I just need to ask how you really are."

"Mama, I promise it's not that big of a deal. If it gets to be too much I promise I'll let you know." Callie let out a smile.

"Okay, go back to lunch. I'll see you after school. I love you." Lena said as Callie stood up.

"Love you too mama!"

**I just kinda needed to put this chapter of her going back to school before the trial which is the next chapter by the way. I was thinking of making a future chapter about Callie's birthday just let me know if you'd wanna see that? Thanks guys! xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Besides the incident with Jesus, the days leading up to the trial were relatively quiet. People hadn't forgotten, but definitely did not have the courage to say anything. By now, it was Thursday, and Lena and Stef had taken the day off, as well as Callie. The hearing was set for 12, so the three of them decided to go out for breakfast.

"So, how are you feeling about all this, love?" Stef asked gently.

"I'm feeling fine." Callie said, picking at her food. She had no appetite.

"Are you telling the truth?" Lena asked.

"Yea, I'm just a little nervous about seeing him, that's all." Callie let out a small, reassuring smile.

"You don't have to see him again after this. He'll be out of your hair." Stef said as she stirred her coffee.

"Hopefully..." Callie began.

"Callie, if he breaks a restraining order he can be sentanced to jail. I don't think he'll make that mistake." Lena assured.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Callie admitted.

"Aren't I always?" Lena said with a wink.

"If we wanna get there on time, we better get going." Stef said, picking up her things.

The three headed to the car. Lena held Callie's hand during the car ride while Stef drove. Lena could feel Callie's trembling fingers, so she squeezed her hand tighter. Callie smiled. They arrived at the court house at 11:45. Callie was dressed in a pants suit she borrowed from Stef, again trying to look conservative. Once Liam, his mother, and the judge arrived, the hearing began.

"We are here today in regards to an order of protection being issued against Liam Olmstead in Callie Jacob's defense, am I correct?" The female judge started.

"That's right your honor." Callie answered firmly.

"What are the reasons you'd like to place this order of protection against Mr. Olmstead?"

"Harrassment and threatening, your honor." Callie kept it simple.

"Do you have specific accounts as to when these occurred and what exactly took place?" The judge asked.

"Yes ma'am. It began a few months ago, when he showed up at my school, Anchor Beach. He then commented on a picture of a tree outside my house asking if it was the tree outside my window. He was quiet for a few weeks, until last week when I received threatening messages from him. The most recent account was a picture of me he sent out to my entire school." Callie explained with confidence.

"Do you have these documented?" The Judge responded.

"Yes, your honor." Callie said, picking up the manilla folder containing the printed documents.

"Bring them forward, Mrs. Jacob." the Judge said.

Callie walked up to the judge and handed her the folder with shaky hands and returned back to her seat. The judge looked at the file for what seemed like forever. Callie was beginning to feel sick. She just wanted to get Liam out of her life.

"Mrs. Jacob, do you fear for the safety of yourself and your loved ones?" Asked the judge.

"I do, your honor." Callie's voice cracked. She never wanted Liam to know she was scared of him. She knew it would give him a sense of satisfaction.

"Due to the sufficient ammount of evidence given to me today, I grant a permanent order of protection against Liam Olmstead in regards to Callie Jacob." The judge handed a paper to Liam and his mother. "If you go within 200 yards of Callie Jacob, Mr Olmstead, you could be sentenced to prison for breaking a court order. Do you understand?"

Liam nodded his head. Callie's heart was racing as a smile came across her lips. She could finally be free of Liam. She hadn't been this happy since Jude was born, or since she was adopted.

"I hereby announce this case dismissed. Thank you." The judge stood up and walked out of the room.

Callie went to where Stef and Lena were sitting and hugged her moms.

"I did it! They didn't even say anything about my file!" Callie exclaimed.

"They would have no right to sweetheart. Even with your file, you deserve to feel just as safe as anyone else." Lena responded.

"We're proud of you, baby girl." Stef said, kissing the top of Callie's head.

The three of them walked out of the courthouse, arm in arm. Callie could see Liam and his mother. The look he gave her was a look of disgust and a look of anger. To be honest, it scared her. He gave her an evil looking smile and mouthed the words "You'll regret this." Callie's heart began to race again.

"Earth to Callie." Lena said, trying to get Callie's attention.

"Sorry, lost in thought. What?" Callie quickly responded.

"Nothing love, just saw you gazing off into space." Stef said defensively.

The three got into the car and headed home. Once they got home, Callie headed to the lounge room to lay on the couch. She made it clear she was only allowed upstairs if one of them were also up there with her. She could not get Liam's look out of her mind. She knew deep down that he couldn't really do anything to her. But, she was deathly afraid, still. She was beginning to feel slightly triggered by this, so she went to find her moms. Stef and Lena were sitting on the couch. Stef had her feet rested on the table while Lena had her feet rested on Stef as they watched the tv.

"Uhh hey, am I interrupting?" Callie asked.

"Nope not at all sweetie, what's up?" Lena asked as she sat upright on the couch.

"Well I told mama if I ever felt like..you know.. I would come to you." Callie said, shuffling her feet and not looking them in the eyes She had never done this before.

"Come here, love bug." Stef said as she patted the space betweent he two women. "Tell us what's going on in this amazing and beautiful little mind of yours."

Callie didn't know how to put it into words. "What if-by doing this- I put everyone else in danger?"

"Why would you think that?" Lena asked as she turned her head.

"No reason, just-" Callie was cut off by Stef.

"You're lying. Tell us the reason. Why do you think this?"

Callie hesitated. "When we left, when we were outside, he gave me a look and mouthed to me that I would regret this. I know techincally he can't get to me anymore, but what about Jude or Mariana or Jesus or Brandon or you guys?"

"Well, we wouldn't let him. He would be crazy to even try my dear." Stef responded.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone I love was hurt by this." Callie mumbled.

"Callie, we won't let him come near our family. He's gone now okay? You can't constantly worry about him it's not healthy. You're safe okay? And we will make sure everyone else remains safe as well. Don't worry about us, we are your mothers and we are supposed to worry about you, kapeesh?" Lena responded.

Callie nodded.

"You made a good choice to talk to us first. You're making progress even if you don't feel like you are." Lena added.

"I'm trying. I promise." Callie said.

"We can tell baby, and we are both so so proud of you. We love you." Stef said, opening her arm for Callie to cuddle with her.

"I love you guys too." Callie said, as she snuggled into Stef's side and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be about Callie's birthday, I'm almost done writing it in fact. But is there anything else you guys wanna see? please leave requests! i want you guys to enjoy the story! so any ideas? thanks guys! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Callie woke up to the house unusally quiet. She looked over and saw Mariana's bed empty, which was kind of weird. Callie went into the bathroom and washed her face then headed downstairs. Before she could even process what was happening, she was attacked by Jude.

"Happy birthday!" Jude exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Callie smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you baby!" She said, as she looked up and saw the rest of her family smiling at her.

The entire room was covered in balloons and streamers. She was in awe by how much they had done.

"Happy birthday, love bug." Stef said as her and Lena approached her. They wrapped their arms around her, showering her with kisses.

"Happy birthday!" Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus all chimed in,

"Thank you guys!" Callie said with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't remember having a happy birthday in a long time.

"We made waffles and pancakes. Birthdays are the only day we allow ice cream for breakfast." Lena winked.

They all made their way to the kitchen, which was also filled with balloons. On the table was a pile of waffles, pancakes, bacon, and a tub of vanilla ice cream and whipped cream. They had really gone all out. Everyone sat down at the table and began eating.

"Can we give Callie her presents?" Jude asked with excitement.

"Let's finish breakfast first bubba then she can open her presents." Stef responded, taking another bite of her pancake.

Callie hadn't expected to receive any gifts. She tried not to make a big deal of her birthday being today. The Foster's had given her a life she could have never imagined, and that was a good enough gift for her. Once everyone finished, they headed to the living room.

"Birthday girl sits here." Stef said, patting the recliner.

Callie sat down as Stef, Lena and the kids surrounded her.

"This is from me and Mom." Lena said, handing her a box and a card.

Callie opened the card and began to read it.

_Daughter,_

_There is a special place in our hearts,_

_where our love for you resides._

_If you ever need to talk,_

_in us you can confide._

_Loving you is easy,_

_it has been since day one._

_For you have so much love to give,_

_and you shine brighter than the sun._

_We love you more and more each day,_

_and although there have been struggles along the way,_

_you are special and unique,_

_and we will love you endlessly._

Callie's eyes began to fill with tears, but she did not let them fall. She smiled at her moms and thanked them. She began unwrapping her gift as it revealed a Cannon camera.

"Oh my gosh! Moms! You didn't have to get this, it was probably so expensive!" Callie said.

"Don't worry about it, baby. You deserve it." Stef replied.

"Thank you." Callie said, getting up and hugging Lena then Stef.

"This one's from me." Brandon said, handing her a bag.

Callie pulled out the tissue paper and tossed it on the ground. Callie pulled out 3 books: An Arctic Monkey's song book, a Florence and the Machine song book and a Marina and the Diamonds song book. Callie's eyes opened wide. She didn't know Brandon knew how much she liked them.

"Brandon these are awesome!" How did you even find these?" Callie asked.

"A lot of searching! But I eventually found them on like, the 5th page of Google." Brandon said.

Callie smiled and hugged Brandon.

"Mine next!" Mariana said, handing Callie a rectangle shaped gift.

Callie unwrapped the gift to see a leather bound notebook. It was beautiful.

"I always see you write it that beat up notebook at night, so I thought I should get you a fancier one. Do you like it?" Mariana asked.

"I love it! Thank you!" Callie admitted. She got up and hugged Mariana.

"Here's mine." Jesus said, handing her a card.

Callie opened the card and a starbucks giftcard fell out.

"I suck at gifts but we _all _know how much you love your coffee." Jesus said.

"Haha thanks Jesus. It's great! I'm set on coffee for a while now!" Callie said, hugging her brother.

"Here's mine. I didn't have money, but it's okay!" Jude handed Callie a picture frame.

17 reasons why I love you on your 17th birthday:

You stand up for me when I can't stand up for myself.

You make me feel safe.

You always help me with my homework when I don't understand.

You let me sleep in your bed when I cant fall asleep.

You always smell really good.

You always call me baby.

You are an amazing singer,

You inspire me.

You are smart.

You will always protect me.

You always call me handsome.

You know be better than anyone.

You are brave.

You push me to do my best.

You think I'm smart even when I fail a test.

You always make me laugh.

You love me back.

"Jude, this is perfect. I love it and I love you so much baby." Callie said as she pulled Jude into a tight hug.

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Of course!" Callie exclaimed.

Callie looked around the room at the faces of her family. She couldn't help but cry.

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" Lena questioned.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had." Callie admitted.

"We're glad you could spend it with us, baby." Stef said, kissing her forehead and going to grab her blue mug.

"Group hug!" Jude yelled as he went to hug Callie.

Soon enough, all 7 of the Foster's were standing in the middle of the room, engulfed into one massive hug. Callie closed her eyes and reminded herself how lucky she was to have found such wonderful people.

* * *

**Okay, I feel like I'm one of the only one who ships Wyallie? Like, we all want Callie and Jude to have a family. But if Brandon keeps trying to get with her that's going to ruin it. Isn't family more important than a relationship? UGHH! It just makes me so angry. I just want Callie to be adopted and have Brallie dissapear. I feel like you guys are gonna hate me after this but I just had to get that out, haha. But like always, please review and tell me what you think and what you wanna see! By the way, it probably seems like I ripped off of the idea of the camera from the author of hopeless wanderer's story, but I hadnt read it until after I wrote this so I apologize! xoxoxo i also have the next 3 chapters already written and i do have a love interest for Callie**


	10. Chapter 10

Callie was having a good week. She felt very happy, which didn't always happen, so she was grateful. She got an 84% on her physics exam and was very proud considering it was her worst subject and was getting 100's on every english assignment. It felt good to be doing good in school again. She sat in English as Timothy was explaining the assignment in front of her.

"Okay, we're going to be doing interviews. The point of this is to get you guys to go deep. I'll be assigning your partners."

Callie listened as he named off pairings.

"Callie and Emmet." He called out.

Callie was about to get up and until she saw Emmet make his way towards her.

"Hey." He said, putting his stuff down, and pulling another desk up.

"Hi." Callie said nervously, she was nervous if he would say anything about the picture.

"Well, we might as well start. What is your biggest accomplishment in life?" Emmet began.

Callie hesitated, then answered. "Keeping my little brother safe in all of our foster homes."

Emmet quickly wrote it down and looked up.

"Uh- what is yours?" Callie asked.

"My greatest accomplishment is yet to come. There's no way to measure the greatest accomplshiment if I have not lived my entire life." Emmet smiled.

"Nice answer." Callie admitted as she wrote it down.

"How would you describe yourself?" Emmet read the nexgt question.

"Um- I'm not sure." Callie said.

"I feel like you're really uncomfortable with me or something. C'mon open up. That's the point of this assignment." He said smiling.

"Okay okay. Well, I have a hard outer shell that I hate letting people crack, but when it is cracked, you can see that I do have actual emotions and am pretty open about how I feel." Callie said.

"See that's what I'm talking about. Well I would describe myself as an open minded person. I'm good at taking in new ideas." Emmet said.

They asked almost half of the questions on the paper until the bell rang.

"Callie, you seem like a pretty cool person. Do you think you'll ever let me crack that shell of yours?" Emmet asked.

Callie smiled. "We'll have to see I guess."

"Can I join you at lunch today?" He asked.

"Sure." Callie was grateful that someone actually wanted to get to know her.

Callie got through the next few periods of the day. She was actually excited to go to lunch. There was something about Emmet that kept her interest. She scoped the tables until she saw Emmet by himself. She walked over and put her stuff down.

"Hey." He said, genuinely happy to see her.

Callie sat down.

"So I feel like this whole interview thing is totally overbearing. Like we're going super deep but I barely know anything basic about you." Emmet started.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" Callie asked.

"I don't know. What do you like doing, what are your talents? Interests?"

Callie laughed. "I don't really have any talents. I mean I can kinda play the guitar. I guess music is my interest."

"Guitar? Really? I tried learning how to play, but I learned fairly quickly that I pretty much sucked." Emmet said smiling.

"Well, what about you?" Callie coaxed.

"I can draw." He said, pulling out a sketch book.

He definitely wasn't. This guy had raw talent.

"Wow. These are amazing. Did you like take classes or something?" Callie asked.

"Nah. I kinda just took it up when I was a kid. Whenever my parents would get into a big fight or something I would just sit in my room and doodle." He responded.

"Well kinda sucks how it started to be honest. Sorry about your parents." Callie responded.

"It's not your fault. No family is perfect. They're split up now." He shrugged.

Callie gave him a smile.

"I feel like I'm getting no where with this shell." He said.

"It's not easy for me to trust people, especially after the whole picture situation." Callie said, looking at her feet.

"Yeah, I remember that. I didn't wanna bring it up though." Emmet said. "How are things with that?"

"Hopefully dying down. I don't know if I can handle all these girls in shorts with half their butt hanging out the side calling _me _a slut anymore." Callie said with a small smile.

"People suck Callie. I know we aren't really good friends yet, but it doesn't take much to know you haven't had the easiest life." He said sincerely.

"Thanks, Emmet." Callie responded.

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

"See you later?" Emmet asked.

"Definitely." Callie said, and she meant it.

**FINALLY! NON BRALLIE SHIPPERS! haha but anyways, thanks for your thoughts guys! You guys are awesome, as usual! I know someone said they wanted to see Callie have a girl love interest but I've never really seen Callie as a lesbian so I feel like if I were to make her with a girl I would be very bad at it but that's just my opinion! Love you all xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Callie and Emmet sat on the beach. The two had begun spending a lot of time together at lunch and hanging out outside of school. Emmet seemed more distant than usual today.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"Not really. My dad is just being an asshole." Emmet responded, still looking ahead.

"What did he do?" Callie questioned.

"He left me some stupid drunken voicemail last night. Who drinks on a Wednesday night anyways?" He responded with annoyance in his voice.

"What did the voicemail say?" Callie asked softly.

"Something about how I'm the reason him and my mom aren't together anymore. Same old bullshit." Emmet sounded angry.

"You know that's not true. I'm not defending him believe me, but he didn't mean it." Callie said.

"I just wish he would stop drinking. Get his life together."

"I understand. It took my father jail time to get his life together." Callie said, trying to make him feel less alone.

Emmet looked up at her. "You've never told me much about him, or your biological mother."

Callie gulped. She did trust Emmet. She didn't want to, but she did. "Well," she began, "My mom and dad went out one night and my dad got totally wasted and insisted that he drive home. He lost control of the wheel and swerved off the road. It was a one car accident. My mom died on site and my dad was put in prison."

"Did you ever forgive him? For what he did?" Emmet questioned.

"I was so angry with him. Me and Jude were put in the system because of him. We lived through abusive foster homes because of him. I was in juvie because of him. I didn't have a mom because of him. And I was so angry at him for not calling us when he got out. I had always rehearsed what I would say to him if I ever saw him again. But when I did, nothing came out the way I wanted it to. Once he gave up his rights, though, I think I finally did forgive him." Callie was surprised she said all that.

"So you forgave him because he gave you your family?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah. I guess I did. I don't think he's a bad person. He's a person who made awful choices that ruined the lives of more people than just him. But what he did for us that day when he signed those rights over, I don't think I could ever repay him for it." Callie admitted.

"That's amazing, Callie." Emmet said in awe.

"How?" Callie asked, turning her head.

"Everything you said. It was actually beautiful and sad at the same time." Emmet said.

"I've never been asked that question before, but when I thought about it, it all just came to me. I forgive him. I forgive my dad. Even after all he caused. After all the pain I took for me and Jude, I forgive him." Callie said, in shock still.

"You really love him, Jude I mean." Emmet said, still trying to crack Callie's shell.

"He's my entire world. I would take any beating for him and give up any meal for him. I'd take a bullet for him. Jude is the reason I am even alive." Callie responded.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked.

"If it weren't for Jude, I would have had nothing to fight for. Every beating I took was to make sure that he didn't get them instead. I lived through those homes for him. I could have easily just off'd myself. But he kept me going." Callie said, as she continued to pour her heart out to Emmet.

"It's inspiring, how much you love him." Emmet said.

"He's my baby brother." Callie said, shrugging.

"Callie, is it safe to ask about that picture now?"

Callie cringed. "My old foster brother sent it out. He treated me really special and I fell for it because I was so vulnerable. The night that picture was taken he-he raped me. He was angry that I took him to court because of it, even though I didn't even win, and he wanted revenge."

"Callie I had no idea. Assholes like him deserve to be put away for life. He _will_ get what's coming to him. Whether it be today or in 50 years. You've gone through a lot of shit that I couldn't even imagine. It's a good thing you have your family now. You definitely deserve it all." Emmet said, and Callie could tell he was sincere.

"I don't know how I ended up here, but I thank whoever is up there that I did." Callie's eyes began filling with tears. "There's so many times where I've just wanted to give up. I had no family besides Jude and no one else who cared about me. Then, a miracle happened and I was brought to my moms and my brothers and sisters. I went from having one person to six people who cared about me." Callie had let a few tears escape her eyes, but she quickly wiped them from her face. "Sorry for crying." She said as she gave out a weak laugh.

"Don't apologize. I like this. I like seeing the...real you. On the surface you're so introverted but underneath is just so...wow." Emmet said.

Callie smiled, and for the first time in a long time, hugged someone other than a family member.

"I have to get going. Dinner is soon." Callie said.

"I'll walk you home?" Emmet suggested.

The two headed towards Callie's house. Once they got there they said their goodbyes and Callie went inside.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have fun?" Lena asked as she sat on the couch with paperwork next to Stef.

"Hi. And yes I did." Callie responded.

Callie took off her shoes and walked upstairs.

"She's been spending a lot of time with this Emmet guy. What do you know about him?" Stef asked Lena.

"He's a good kid. He's never been in my office, get's good grades, and seems to make our daughter happy." Lena said, looking at her wife.

"All the more reason I'd like to meet him." Stef said with a smile.

Callie sat down on her bed.

"Sooooo!" Mariana squeeled.

"What?" Callie said, laughing.

"You and Emmet! You guys are totally a thing!" Mariana exclaimed.

"We are not a _thing._ He's just my friend." Callie said defensively.

"You eat lunch with him every day and hang out with him like, allllllll the time. There's gotta be _something_!" Mariana insisted. "C'mon tell me!"

"I'm telling you Mariana he is just my friend." Callie reassured.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Mariana asked.

"Mariana! No, we haven't!" Callie continued to smile.

"Well, just so we all know, as of today I am betting that something is going to happen between you two. Then I can rub it in your face." Mariana said, going back to painting her nails.

Callie shook her head and layed down. She couldn't help but think that maybe Mariana was right.

Callie heard a knock on the door and looked up to see her moms in the doorway.

"Hey, me and mama just wanted to tell you we want to meet your friend...Emmet is it?" Stef said.

Mariana squeeled.

"Yea, that's his name. And I guess that would be fine. When?" Callie asked.

"Dinner tomorrow night could work, love. Goodnight my angels." Stef responded, kissing both Mariana and Callie's forehead.

"Love you guys." Lena called as she shut the door.

"If moms want to meet him, there is DEFINITELY something there!" Mariana said.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Night." Callie said, turning to face the wall.

**I uploaded both chapters because I had them written already, haha. I hope you guys like Emmet and Callie! Keep letting me know what ya think! Xoxoxo **


	12. Chapter 12

"So, my moms want to meet you." Callie said, setting her stuff down on her and Emmet's usual table. "They want you to come over tonight for dinner."

"Well, I'd be honored to meet your moms." Emmet said with a smile.

"I don't think you had a choice." Callie said with a little laugh.

The two continued eating their lunch just like any other day.

Callie and Emmet walked into the front door of the Foster house. Callie saw Stef and Lena approach them from the lounge room.

"Mom, mama, this is Emmet. Emmet, these are my moms." Callie said. She was quite awkward with these sorts of things.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Adams-Foster. Callie has said wonderful things about you." Emmet said, shaking Stef's hand.

"Call me Stef." Stef said with a smile.

"Nice to see you, Principal Adams-Foster." Emmet said, turning to Lena.

"You can call me Lena here." Lena said, giving him a big smile.

"Dinner is ready, so we can sit down in the dining room." Stef said.

Callie lead Emme to the dining room. Callie noticed only 4 plates were set.

"Where's everyone else?" Callie asked.

"Jude is at Connors, Brandon is at his dad's, Mariana is with Ashley and Jesus went to Tyler's." Lena responded as she sat down.

All four were seated at the table when Stef began the conversation.

"So, Emmet. You and Callie have been spending a lot of time together. I just wanted to get to know you a little bit better. So, tell me about yourself."

"Well," Emmet began, "I moved here from a little up north a year and a half ago. I don't really fit in with most people at school, but I have my group of friends. I like drawing a lot and want to become an architect when I'm older." Emmet said.

"What do your parents do?" Lena asked, taking a sip of her water.

"My mom works at a doctors office as the secretary and my dad is an electrition up by our old house." Emmet replied.

"The question's gotta come up," Stef began, "What are your thoughts and intentions for Callie?"

"Mom! Ugh!" Callie said, burying her face in her hands.

"No it's fine." Emmet said laughing. "I think Callie's awesome and I wish we would have met sooner but regardless I'm glad we crossed paths. I intend to be here for her and be as good a friend to her as she has been to me."

"Good answer." Lena said with a wink.

The dinner continued on with the conversation going smoothly. Callie's nerves had gone down and she was not interacting with the three as well. Eventually, it was over. The four sat at the table a little after dinner was finished.

"Well, Emmet, you seem like a very nice young man. Callie has been much happier ever since you came into her life, so we thank you for that. But, I must warn you, if anyone hurts one of my babies, the claws will come out and it will not be pretty. Do you understand?" Stef said, raising an eyebrow.

Callie could feel her face turn red as she looked at Emmet, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Mrs- Stef. I understand. Don't worry, I would never try to hurt Callie. She's a great girl." Emmet replied.

"Believe us, we know." Lena said, giving Callie a squeeze.

Emmet looked down at his phone to check the time.

"I should get going, my mom gets off of work soon." Emmet said as he stood up. "Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"You're very welcome. We hope we see you around here more often. You're always welcome." Lena said, giving him a hug.

"Hope I didn't scare you too much." Stef said, also giving him a hug.

"You're fine! Have a nice night!" Emmet said.

"I'll walk you out." Callie said.

The two walked to the door and stopped.

"I'm sorry if it was awkward, but they won't be like this all the time, I swear!" Callie said.

"No, it's okay. I liked them. They just want what's best for you. I expected that coming in." Emmet said, smiling.

Callie smiled back at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes you will." Callie responded, giving him a hug goodbye.

Callie turned around to head back to the kitched to help clean up.

"Emmet's very nice. We're glad you have him, sweets." Stef said, looking at Callie.

"I'm glad you like him." Callie said back. "I'm gonna go back upstairs if you guys don't need any help?"

"Go ahead sweet pea, we're fine." Lena told her.

Callie left the room and Stef and Lena waited until they heard the door shut to speak.

"He's a sweet guy. And seems to really care about Callie." Stef said, wiping the table.

"I told you he was a good guy." Lena said smiling. She loved being right.

"He's the kind of person she needs. She's been doing so good lately. With therapy, all of us and Emmet I think she's finally beginning to see she's not all alone." Stef said with a hint of relief in her voice.

"She's come very far these last few weeks." Lena said in agreenment to Stef.

Once they finished cleaning, they went upstairs to check on Callie. The other kids would be home soon.

"Hey Callie, just checking on you." Lena said, opening the door after knocking.

Callie was writing in the journal Mariana gave her for her birthday.

"I'm fine." Callie said, with a smile and tone of voice that reassured them that it was the truth for the first time in a while.

"We also just wanted to let you know we're very proud of you for how far you've come." Stef added.

"I'm still trying my best like I promised I would." Callie said.

"We'll be in our room if you need anything. Love you sweet pea." Lena said.

"Love you too!" Callie said as she went back to writing.

Stef and Lena walked out, shutting the door behind them.

**I really struggled with this chapter so I apologize in advance. Next chapter will be better! Hope you guys are still enjoying it. Keep telling me what you think! Love you xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Callie and Emmet stood outide Callie's next class. He usually walked with her to her classes so that they could talk during the day. Callie liked it.

"Meet me at Nicky's after school?" He asked. Nicky's was a restaurant by the beach. They went there a lot during the week.

"Sounds good." Callie said smiling as she walked into her next class.

Callie sat in class waiting for the bell to ring, and when it did she was one of the first to leave. She went to her locker to put her stuff away and started towards the beach to Nicky's. When she arrived, she sat in their normal booth and ordered what they usually got; cheese fries and two sprite's. It wasn't long until Emmet walked in and sat down at the booth.

"Sorry, I had to ask Timothy something before I left. You order already?" Emmet asked.

"Yea. It should be here soon."

The two talked about school until their food arrived. They began to eat until Callie heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Callie Jacobs?" The voice pierced Callie's ears.

She knew this voice all too well. She decided not to respond, although she knew he would continue trying to get her attention. Soon enough she saw the familiar man standing by their table.

"Wow. Callie Jacobs. What a pleasant surprise." The man said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Ray." Callie said, looking straight ahead.

"The real question is what are_ you_ doing here." The man responded. "Don't you remember what I said? Man, I thought you'd listen to me. Woulda made it an awful lot easier on whoever is stuck with you now."

"Please just _go_."Callie snarled back, finally looking at him. All the memories were flooding back to her mind.

"Why would I do that. I'd just _love _to catch up with you." Jeff said with a smile.

"C'mon man, she told you to leave her alone." Emmet intervined.

"Excuse me, kid?" Ray said, getting angry.

"Emmet let's just go." Callie felt like she was about to cry, but she didn't want to let Ray see.

"Awe, so soon? I thought we would—reminice a little more!" Ray said.

Callie stood up and pushed past Ray, tossing some money to a worker and leaving. She could hear Emmet running behind her to catch up with her.

"Callie wait up!" Emmet said, finally managing to get in front of her. "What the hell was that? Who was that?" He asked.

"He was an old foster dad. One of the worst." Callie said, wiping tears off of her cheek.

"Callie-" Emmet began.

"Please take me home." Callie pleaded.

Emmet didn't want to be pushy, and he knew Callie would tell himabout him when she felt she was ready. So, he just nodded his head and walked along side her. They walked in silence back to Callie's house. It was barely 3:45 and she knew none of the kids would be home yet. Before Callie went inside, she gave Emmet a hug in which they stood in for a while.

"Just call me later if you need me. Okay?" Emmet said.

Callie nodded and said thank you then made her way inside.

She could hear Lena and Stef upstairs. She forgot that Stef got off early on Wednesday's. Callie wanted to cut and she wanted to now. All the memories from Ray's home were clouding her head. Callie couldn't get herself to move from in front of the door, so she slid to the floor, trying to conceal her tears/ Eventually, she was unable to control it and she was letting out loud, heavy sobs. Stef and Lena were upstairs discussing their days when they heard Callie's crying. They both rushed down the stairs to see Callie on the ground in hysterics.

"Callie!" Lena yelled, rushing to Callie's side.

"Callie, sweets, what's wrong?" Stef asked.

Callie didn't respond. She didn't move, for that matter. Stef and Lena both wrapped their arms around her as she cried. Callie couldn't even bring herself to hug them back, which made her feel awful.

"Baby, please say something. You're scaring me." Stef tried once more.

Still no reply, and Callie still had yet to calm down. They must have sat there for at least ten minutes before Callie could even breathe normally.

"Please tell us what's wrong? Was it Emmet? Did he hurt you?" Lena said, begging for answers.

"No. It wasn't him." Callie finally said.

"Then what is it, baby?" Stef asked. They'd never before seen Callie so upset.

"R-Ray." Callie stuttered.

"Sweetie, who is Ray?" Lena asked.

"An old Foster dad. One of the worst." Callie said.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Lena asked.

"He brought back a lot of bad memories and now I just..." Callie could not finish what she wanted to say.

"You just what, love?" Stef questioned, wiping tears off of Callie's face.

"I want to stop remembering him. I want to stop remembering how awful he made me feel and how he made me want to die every single day. After seeing him today, everything is fresh in my memory. I want to-" Callie said, before Stef cut her off.

"I know what you want to do. Don't you dare." Stef said, now looking Callie in the eye. "Talk to us instead. That's why we are here."

"He was... what made me start cutting." Callie began her story. "Every single day he had _some_ remark on how awful I was. 'You were a mistake.' 'You're only here because I'm getting paid.' 'No family is going to want you.' 'You're nothing but a waste of space.' He told me that I should just kill myself, spare everyone else the agony of knowing me. He delibritely came up to our table today to remind me of it. He said I should have listened to him because it would have been easier on you guys."

"Callie, you are everything to us. You've already proven him wrong about no family wanting you. We are right here. Your life is precious. We would be lost without you." Lena said.

"Callie don't you ever think for one minute that you don't belong on this Earth. A lot of damn people love you. You are remarkable in every way possible." Stef said, cradling the girl on the floor.

"I just want to dissapear. Whenever something good happens, something bad has to follow it." Callie said.

"Life is unfair and I'm sorry it's been so hard on you. But you were brought to us for a reason. You were meant to be ours and we are meant to be yours. Me and your mom are thankful everyday for you and Jude. Don't let someone like Ray to take away the happiness you deserve. He's already taken enough." Lena replied.

"Callie, you're going to become so successful. You are going to prove to everyone who wronged you, who made you feel worthless, that you made it. That they were so wrong about you and what you are capable of." Stef added.

"If we have to remind you everyday that you matter, we will. You deserve to know. We want you so badly to believe it." Lena contined.

Callie began scratching her arms, something she would do as an alternative to cutting. Stef noticed and quickly stopped her.

"Baby please stop hurting yourself. It is not worth it. It's not worth it." Stef said, squeezing Callie's hand and kissing her now red arm.

"I'm sorry for having such a fit. I'm sorry for making things difficult." Callie finally said.

"Don't apologize for getting upset. It's okay. You're not making things difficult by letting us help you. I'd hold you in my arms for years if it meant you not making any irrational decisions." Lena said, rubbing Callie's back.

"Can I have some water?" Callie asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Lena said, getting up to get a glass for her.

Stef looked at Callie and hugged her.

"Don't you ever leave me. Do you understand? Ever." Stef said into Callie's ear.

**Hi guys. I saw someone's comment about her being able to stop cutting so easily and I just wanted to say that's now that I was trying to make it seem like. I just wanted to let it breathe for a little bit until I wrote something about it if you guys don't mind lol. But I hope that this chapter was good because it took me a while to write for some reason! Keep reviewing please and leave me anything you want to see in the future! xoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Callie was laying in her bed scrolling down her instagram when Mariana walked in and shut the door. Callie could tell Mariana was crying. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were flushed.

"You okay?" Callie asked, putting her phone down on the nightstand.

"It's nothing. It's stupid really." Mariana said, slumping her shoulders.

"Mari, it's obviously nothing. C'mon, tell me." Callie tried.

"Me and Adam broke up." Mariana said with a heavy breath.

Adam and Mariana had been dating for a few weeks only. It wasn't really serious yet, but Callie could tell Mariana was really upset about it.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Callie said.

"How could I be so stupid?" Mariana said with frustration.

"What are you talking about, Mariana?" Callie quickly sat up.

"It was all a joke. The entire relationship. He never even liked me." Mariana said with tears. "He only dated me because his friends made a bet that he could get me to sleep with him."

"Mariana, you aren't stupid. Stupid would be knowing that's what he wanted from the start and still going along with it." Callie said, hoping it would make her feel better.

"What's wrong with me? Why is it so hard for people to _actually_ like me?" Mariana questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with you because you haven't had a lot of boyfriends. You just haven't met the right guy yet and that's okay. You've got time, Mari." Callie comforted.

"Callie, even my own birth mom didn't want me." Mariana said, looking over at Callie.

Callie got up and sat down next to Mariana. "Hey, don't think like that." She said, putting her arm around Mariana. She finally put together where all of her insecurities about the subject came from.

"It's true and there's no denying it." Mariana replied. "And I was stupid when I thought she wanted to meet me just to meet me. Everyone always wants something out of me."

Callie took a deep breath. She knew she had to word this perfectly for Mariana to understand. "Ana did a lot of shit to you and Jesus and caused you a lot of pain and I wish that she didn't. Sometimes, people have children when they are not ready to take on the responsibility. But, Mari, she's the one who missed out. She couldn't get her life together to be a mom to you guys and that sucks to think about, but now you have two moms who love you. You guys are both really lucky to have wound up here, just like me and Jude. Your birth mom is an idiot for not wanting to actually get to know you. Anyone can be a mother, but not everyone can be a mom."

"I know I am lucky to be here, and I love my moms with my whole heart. I'm so frustrated for not being able to forget Ana and everything, but it's just _stuck_ in my head or something." Mariana admitted.

"Don't get angry that you can't forget about her. Some memories you don't forget, but you can't let it take over your entire view on yourself. You just have to keep reminding yourself that you don't owe her anything. I know she's manipulated you by saying you were family, but she is not your family. We are. You have to remind yourself that this is where you belong and that she is not allowed to make you feel so upset anymore." Callie assured.

"I wish I could just forget everything that happened before I came here." Mariana said with her head down.

"Those memories are what make you... _you_. One day, you can prove to everyone 'this is where I started but THIS is where I am now.' This is gonna sound totally cliché but, you're a strong girl. A lot stronger than you think. I sometimes forget you were in the same situations me and Jude were. I admit, I get jealous of how much better you came out of it." Callie admitted.

"Really?" Mariana asked with wide eyes.

"Of course. You're strong, smart, beautiful and everything in between. Eventually the right person will see that. Don't put yourself down because things haven't worked out in the past. Don't change yourself for them, because that never works in the end." Callie continued.

"How did you get so good at this?" Mariana said with a small laugh as she wiped her tears off her cheek.

"Good at what?" Callie asked.

"Like, talking to people. Advice. That kinda stuff." Mariana answered.

"Good question. I'm not sure." Callie said laughing.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad I have you." Mariana said as she went in to hug Callie.

Callie hugged back. "You're welcome Mari. I'm glad I have you, too."

"I'm gonna go wash my face and stuff. I probably look like a mess." Mariana said, getting up to go to the bathroom.

Callie went back to her bed and picked up her phone to text Emmet. She hadn't gone to school the next day after seeing Ray, and hadn't responded to Emmet's messages.

**Hey, sorry I haven't texted you. Just needed time. I'm a lot better now. Sorry you had to see all that though.**

Callie pressed send then closed her eyes until her phone buzzed.

**Don't apologize, it's okay. I was just worried about 'ya. Will you be at school tomorrow?**

Callie read the message then typed her response.

**Don't worry about me. And yea I'll be there :) I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

Callie put her phone on the nightstand and stood up to go downstairs. She didn't feel like staying in her room any longer. She went downstairs and saw Jesus playing video games in the den.

"Hey Jesus, can I play?" Callie asked, sitting down in the chair.

"_You_ wanna play Call of Duty?" Jesus said as he paused his game.

Callie laughed. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Jesus said. "You're just gonna get creamed. I'm pretty bad ass at this game if I do say so myself." He said as he stretched his arms in front of him and above him like a big shot.

"Oh shut up and give me a controller. It's on." Callie said, getting comfortable on the couch.

As Callie sat on that couch, she realized this was the life she wanted. She wanted to be the shoulder to cry on for Mariana, and she wanted Brandon as her older brother to protect her from douche bags, and she wanted Jesus to challenge in Call of Duty, and of course her Jude to help with his homework. She wanted Stef and Lena to be her parents and be nothing short of amazing at it. Somehow, she wound up here, and this is exactly where she wanted to be.

**Okay, someone pointed out last chapter the whole Jeff thing. I originally had Ray's name as Jeff but changed it. I was rushing because I was supposed to leave and I wanted to get the update to you guys so I didn't have time to read it over so I am sorry! Haha. But I really wanted to do a chapter like this for some reason. I hope you guys like it?! Please keep reviewing. Those are what keep me going! Tell m what you think! xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Callie's return to school after funning into Ray went a lot better than she expected. As usual, her and Emmet hung out after school, avoiding Nicky's. Emmet walked Callie home as he normally did and Callie noticed Stef's car was not in the driveway, which was unual since she got off work at 5 and it was now almost 8. Callie walked into the kitchen and saw Lena doing dishes.

"Hey sweetie, you hungry? There's some leftovers in the fridge." Lena said.

"No, me and Emmet grabbed something to eat. Where's mom at?" Callie responded.

"They needed her to work late, she should be home around 9 she said. Can you help me put these dishes away?" Lena asked.

Callie nodded and began putting away the dishes.

* * *

Stef was driving around aimlessly. She was anxious to get home to Lena and her kids. The neighborhood was pretty dead until something caught her eye in an alley. Stef stopped her car and called for back up before she got out.

"Police. Hands where I can see them!" Stef yelled.

The man looked up from the other man he was beating sensless and ran towards the fence. Stef knew that face all to well: Liam. She quickly caught up to him as he was almost halfway up the fence. She pulled him off the fence and put his hands behind his back and cuffed him.

"You're under arrest for assault and battery. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, Mr. Olmstead." Stef began.

Stef had been waiting to say those words since she heard his name when Callie first told them about him. By now, back up had arrived and Stef handed Liam off to another officer so she could assess the victim. She crouched by the body and pulled out her flashlight and shined it on his face. Under the blood, this was another recognizable face; Emmet. Stef's heart skipped a beat, but she quickly snapped back into reality.

"Did anyone call an ambulance?" Stef yelled out, her voice shaky.

"It's on its way." Stef heard a voice yell back.

Stef turned her attention back on to Emmet.

"Emmet, honey can you hear me? I'm going to need you to try and keep your eyes open." Stef said. She could tell he probably would be suffering from a concussion.

Emmet's eyes were barely open, but that was enough for Stef.

"There's an ambulance on its way. You're going to be okay." She continued.

Soon enough, the EMT's had taken Emmet into their care. Stef had to head back to the station to report back to her boss, although she knew she needed desperately talk to Callie. As soon as she was done at the station, Stef got into her car and headed home. She had no idea how she was going to tell Callie this. She had just had such a horrible day, and this could make her feel the same way knowing Liam had gotten to someone she cared about. Stef pulled into the driveway and got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Lena asked not looking up from her laptop.

"Not so good. Where's Callie?" Stef responded.

Lena shut the laptop and looked up at her wife.

"What happened?" Lena asked with worry.

"I'll explain in a minute but I just really need Callie here right now." Stef answered.

Callie was in the den and heard her mom asking for her, so she walked into the living room.

"I'm right here mom. What's going on?" Callie asked. Stef could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Love, sit down." Stef said, patting the couch.

Callie did as she was told, looking up at her mom, begging for answers with her eyes. Lena as well.

"There was an accident...with Emmet." Stef began.

Callie's heart sank.

"W-what kind of accident?" Callie coraked out.

"Well, as I was driving on duty, I noticed two people in an alley. Emmet was unfortunately the victim getting beat." Stef said. The worst had yet to come.

"By who? Did you arrest whoever it was? Is he okay?" Callie questioned.

"Baby, it was- it was Liam. Liam did it. But I arrested him and Emmet is at the hospital right now okay? He's going to be fine." Stef said, knowing nothing she could say would make Callie feel better.

Callie leaned back into the couch and did not respond. Lena quickly got up and sat next to her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Baby please say something. Anything. Don't shut us out. Don't do this." Stef begged. She was now crouching in front of her wife and her daughter.

Callie did not look up, but Stef could see the tears fall off of her face. Stef's heart broke even more than it did earlier.

"Sweetie?" Lena coaxed, pushing the hair out of her face,

"This is all my fault." Callie said in a voice so quiet neither woman could make out what was said.

"What, baby?" Stef asked.

"This is all my fault. It's all my fault." Callie said louder this time.

"Sweetie, this is not your fault." Lena responded.

"He told me I would regret it. Since he can't get to me, he's targeting people I love. I should have just kept my mouth shut like he said and none of this would have happened." Callie was beginning to have very short, rapid breaths.

"Love, calm down. Breathe, please." Stef said with worry in her voice.

Callie began taking deep breaths. "He's never going to want to talk to me again. He's in the hospital because of me. He was on his way home from walking me here."

"Callie, listen to me. Of course he will want to talk to you again. This is no one's fault but Liams, do you understand me? You had no way of knowing this would happen and you had no way of stopping it." Stef tried comforting.

"C-can I see him?" Callie asked, finally looking up at her moms.

* * *

"Of course sweet pea. We can take you tomorrow, okay?" Lena answered, pulling her into a tight hug.

Stef and Lena had said goodnight to all of their babies and talked to Callie a little bit more before making sure she was in bed as well. The two women remained silent as Stef finally was able to change out of her uniform.

"Babe, are you okay?" Lena asked as she sat on the bed.

"Yes honey. I'm fine." Stef said as she put on a t-shirt.

"Stef talk to me. We've been together 10 years and you are most definitely not fine." Lena responded.

"I'm pissed Lena. I'm angry and I'm furious." Stef said, sitting on her side of the bed.

"I am too, hun." Lena agreed.

"Our daughter finally seems happy and gets two shitty days thrown at her within 48 hours. How the hell is that fair?" Stef ranted.

"It's not fair, babe. We all know it's not fair, but being angry is not going to solve anything." Lena said.

"I don't care if it's not going to solve anything. When I say no one messes with my babies, that means no one messes with my babies. Liam is so damn lucky I was on duty and had to act civil because you know if I wasn't things would have gotten ugly real fast." Stef said with anger.

"Honey, relax please. You're almost scaring me." Lena admitted.

Stef took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, love. I've just never felt so much anger. I just want our baby to be happy." Stef said, turning her head to face Lena's.

"Of course you do, I do too. She will be happy, we just need to give it more time. She was happy before this, she can be happy again after." Lena said, reaching her hand over to Stef's shoulder.

"I don't want her to hurt herself, Lena. I'm so worried about her." Stef admitted, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm worried about her too. Come here." Lena said with her arms outstretched towards Stef.

Stef took the invitation and climbed into her wife's arms, resting her head on Lena's chest. Lena kissed Stef's head as she held her. After a moment, they heard a small knock on the door and saw Callie's face peer into the room.

"Moms..." Callie began.

Stef's heart sank as she expected the worst. "Yes, sweets?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight? I'm just-" Callie started.

"Of course you can. Come here sweet pea." Lena said with relief in her voice.

Callie climbed up in between her moms.

"Why are you crying, mom?" Callie asked.

"I'm just angry and very worried about you. But, don't worry about me. Try to get some rest, yea? I love you with my everything." Stef said, giving her countless kisses on her head.

Callie snuggled her face into Lena's hair as Stef held her. Stef knew she was not going to be getting much sleep that night, but at least she knew Callie was safe in her arms.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I'm having a rough couple of days and it's probably evident in my writing. I tried really hard to make it as good as possible but it's probably not the best i've written. I've had this idea for days now though so I thought I should write it. Keep reviewing please and i'll probably update again really soon. Much love, xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

Callie was anxious to get to the hospital and see Emmet. By 9, Stef, Lena, and Callie were in the car. The ride was silent and stayed silent until they got to the hospital.

"Emmet Parker." Callie said with a low voice.

The woman at the desk scanned the paper for his name. "Room 718."

Callie looked at her moms.

"You go, we'll be down here okay? Take as long as you want." Lena said, resting her hand on Callie's shoulder.

Callie went up to his floor and walked quickly down the hallway until she saw room 718. Callie could see Emmet in bed with his moher by his side. She knocked and slowly walked in.

"Hi, Mrs. Parker." Callie said.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" The short haired woman replied.

"I'm alright, how are you?" Callie lied.

"Just tired and hungry. If you're going to stay, I'm gonna get some food if you don't mind." Mrs. Parker said.

"Go ahead, I'll be here." Callie replied.

Mrs. Parker leaned over and kissed Emmet's forehead and left the room, leaving Callie and Emmet alone.

"Hey you." Emmet said, sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Callie croaked.

"Not bad. I had a small concussion. I'm just a little sore. Nothing huge." Emmet shrugged.

Callie eyed the black eye and the scratches on his cheek. She sat down in the chair his mother must have been in all night.

"What...happened?" Callie asked.

"I was on my way home after walking you back and I just felt someone pull me into an alley. He didn't even say anything he just punched me in the face and it just went from there. I remember seeing your mom and being put into the ambulance though." Emmet said.

"I'm so sorry." Callie mumbled.

A look of confusion rushed across Emmet's face. "What are you sorry for? It's not your fault."

He must have not known that Liam was the one who did this to him. "It- it Is my fault Emmet. I know who did this to you." Callie said with her head down. "It was Liam. My mom told me she recognized him right away."

"That doesn't make it your fault, Callie." Emmet comforted.

"He told me, at the hearing for the restraining order, that I would regret it. He was angry at me for opening my mouth in the first place and since he can't hurt me directly, he used you to get to me." Callie said with shame. "None of this would have happened if I would have just stayed quiet in the first place."

"If you didn't open your mouth it could have been a lot worse, Callie. He would still be able to hurt you directly. It could have been you in the hospital." Emmet said.

"I would have deserved it, though. You didn't deserve it, you didn't do anything wrong. I understand if you don't want to hangout with me or talk to me anymore." Callie replied.

"You wouldn't have deserved it, you didn't do anything wrong either. You think I'm gonna let that asshole stop me from talking to you? Of course I still wanna hangout with you Callie." Emmet said with a smile.

"A-are you sure?" Callie asked with confusion. "I don't want something like this to happen again."

"I'm positive. Don't worry about me so much, okay?" Emmet answered.

"Why would you risk being hurt again? It's not worth it." Callie said.

"I wish that we could have had this conversation under better circumstances and in a better location for that matter, but because Callie. I _like_ spending time with you. I _like_ talking to you. You're intelligent and beautiful and talented and everything in between. Whenever I get to see you, I forget about everything that's wrong because when I'm with you, everything just feels so right. Everyday I'm reminded of how god damn amazing you are. I want you. I want to be with you." Emmet admitted.

Callie was speechless. She didn't know Emmet had felt that way about her. She grabbed Emmet's hand. "I want to- I want to be with you too."

"Really, you do?" Emmet asked.

Callie smiled and nodded her head.

"So does this mean I can _finally_ call you my girlfriend?" Emmet asked with a laugh.

Callie leaned over and kissed Emmet, being as careful as possible. She returned back to her seat.

"Yes." Callie said with a smile.

Emmet took her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

After sitting for a while, Callie could see Emmet's eyes begin to close, but he kept opening them again.

"You should get some rest. I'll text or call you tonight." Callie said as she stood up out of her chair.

Callie kissed his cheek goodbye and went back downstairs to fine her moms. She had been up there about an hour and a half.

Stef and Lena were sitting in the lobby area reading magazines when they saw Callie approaching them, smiling to herself.

"How was it sweetie?" Lena asked.

"It was good." Callie answered, trying to be as nonchalent as possible.

"Lena, our daughter has the 'I just kissed someone' look." Stef said with a wink towards Lena.

"I was thinking the same thing." Lena said with a smile.

"Moms!" Callie said as her face turned red.

"Can't hide anything from us, mother's know everything." Stef said, squeezing Callie's shoulder.

"You guys don't mind?" Callie asked.

"As long as he makes you happy, it is perfectly okay with us." Lena said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Callie smiled and began towards the car. Stef looked at Lena, giving her a smile and a small kiss before following Callie out the door.

**Thought I would give another short update because I'm on spring break right now and have nowhere to be except my bed :). I'm still having a rough time personally but I'll keep updating for you guys. Thanks for the support! Xoxoxoxxoo**


	17. Chapter 17

Callie woke up in the middle of the night soaked in sweat. She looked over at the clock to see it was only 3:18. After laying in bed trying to fall asleep failed, she grabbed her guitar and went downstairs. As quietly as possible she opened the screen door to the backyard. There was a slight breeze, which was okay with Callie. She needed to cool off anyways. Upstairs, Lena lay awake in bed. She heard someone go downstairs, but decided to wait to go check on them. After she heard no one come back upstairs, she carefully got out of bed and shut the door. As she tiptoed towards the kitchen she could see Callie on the back porch, legs crossed as she sat on the bench with her guitar. Lena listened as Callie quietly plucked at the strings and sang a familiar song.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be  
Ah let it be, yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music,  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Yeah let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
Oh there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
Oh there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Ah let it be, yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."

As Callie finished, Lena went to sit next to her.

"That was beautiful sweetheart." Lena said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you. It was my mother's favorite song." Callie responded.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked with concern.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Callie replied.

"Well, I woke up to find you outside at 3:45 am." Lena said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine mama. I couldn't sleep and just needed some air." Callie mumbled.

Lena was still not convinced. She knew that tone of voice. "Honey, tell me what's on your mind."

Callie hesitated. "Just thinking about my mom lately, but I'm okay."

"Will you tell me about her? Please?" Lena asked. She didn't have much knowledge about Colleen Jacobs.

"She loved music. She sang to me almost everynight before I went to sleep." Callie began. "No matter how hard things got, she never stopped doing the things she loved most. She used to call me her little Goose and always held me if I couldn't sleep at night. Almost every friday, she would take me to get ice cream and we'd watch a movie together. She was my best friend, my hero. She put everyone else before herself and I just miss her is all."

Lena put her arm around Callie and pulled her close, resting her chin on Callie's head. Lena could feel Callie's tears drop onto her pants. "Of course you miss her, baby. I would never expect you to not. I bet she's so proud of you and eveything that you've accomplished."

"I feel sad because I miss her or I feel guilty because I am not missing her enough It's frustrating." Callie admitted.

"Oh honey, I don't want you to ever feel guilty for moving on. She wouldn't want you to be sad all the time. It's okay to move on so long as you always keep her in your heart." Lena said, trying to soothe a disraught Callie.

"It's scary. Forgetting." Callie added.

"What do you mean forgetting, baby?" Lena asked.

"I find it harder and harder to remember things I shouldn't be forgetting. Her smell, her voice. Forgetting her voice is killing me. I feel awful" Callie said.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you Callie and I wish I had the right words to say to you. But you have nothing to feel bad about. No matter the the things you forget, she will always be apart of you. You will always remember her and the woman she was and that's what really matters." Lena comforted.

"I'm just tired of the constant guilt I feel." Callie muttered.

"Why do you feel guilty, sweetie?" Lena asked.

"I always told myself I would never love someone like a mother again. I felt it would hurt her and I never wanted to hurt her, so now that I'm here, as awful as it sounds, I always have the small bit of guilt that I love you and mom the way I loved her." Callie admitted.

Lena took a deep breath. "Callie, honey, I understand where your guilt comes from. She was your mother and she will always hold a special place in your heart. But, your mother would want you to have a family again and a mother again. She knows that you love her and you always will. It's okay to love again, baby. Feeling guilty all the time is no way to live. It isn't healthy."

"I have been trying my best for it to stop. It has gotten a lot better." Callie said. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lena questioned.

"Listening. I haven't talked about her in a while." Callie replied.

"I'm always here to listen. So is mom. That's what we're here for." Lena said as she squeezed Callie.

"For the record, no matter how guilty I feel, you're still my mama, and I love you." Callie said. She didn't want Lena to feel as though she didn't see her as a mother.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I love you too my sweet girl. And so does your mother. She always will." Lena replied.

The two sat on the bench a little longer until Lena could barely keep her eyes open any longer.

"I think it's time to head back upstairs. You can sleep in our bed if you need to." Lena offered.

"No, i'll be fine. I feel a lot better now." Callie smiled.

Both went back upstairs. Lena pulled Callie into one last hug before going back to her room. Callie got into bed and looked at the clock. 4:32. She buried herself under her covers.

"I love you, mom." Callie whispered before shutting her eyes.

* * *

**Hi guys. This chapter was pretty much written because I have been feeling pretty sad lately and I figured writing would help. This entire chapter is completely personal and based off of a conversation I had with someone very close to me about my father who passed away in 2012. All the things Callie said are just my own feelings and the things Callie said about her mother are based entirely off of my dad. Also, the song (Let it Be by The Beatles) has a special place in my heart and thought It fit with the situation. I just needed to get some stuff out and thought I might as well use this story. I hope you guys don't mind. I am starting to feel better too so thank you to the nice things you guys have said :) much love, xoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Today was Lena's birthday and since Stef and Lena hadn't had much time to see their friends lately, they decided to have a little party. Callie went to the kitchen to find her moms preparing small appetizers.

"Hey, uh would you guys mind if I invited Emmet over? I know it's your birthday so you don't have to say yes I just haven't seen him in a while." Callie rambled.

"Of course, love." Stef smiled.

"Thanks!" Callie said as she reached over to grab a few chips.

Stef swatted Callie's hand away. "Hey! Save those for later!" Stef couldn't help but smile.

Callie had already stuffed them in her mouth. With a shrug and a giggle, she left the room and went to invite Emmet. He had went to his dads for the four day weekend and she hadn't seen much of him before then either.

**Hey, it's my mama's birthday today and we're having a little party. Wanna come? Starts at 2:00**

Callie pressed send and waited for a response.

**If it's okay, then sure. I miss you.**

Callie smiled at his simple response.

**It's fine, I miss you too :)**

Callie went back downstairs to help the rest of her family get the house ready. By the time she was finished, it was almost 2. Callie ran back upstairs to grab the camera she had received for her birthday and went outside in the backyard to see if there was anything interesting. Eventually guests started arriving and Callie could hear her grandma's voice. Sharon's voice was hard to miss.

"Hello my dear grandaughter. What are you up to?" Sharon asked, putting her arm around Callie's shoulder.

"Nothing, just putting this camera to use." Callie smiled.

Both walked into the living room to greet the guests. Callie smiled when she saw Emmet walk in. He had a bouquet of yellow daffodils, which were Lena's favorite. Emmet made his way over to Callie and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Who is this darling young man?" Sharon asked.

"This is my boyfriend Emmet. Emmet this is my grandma." Callie introduced.

Emmet stuck out his hand but was surprised when Sharon gave him a hug instead.

"You'll learn fairly quickly I am big on hugs. It's nice to meet you Emmet." Sharon said as she pulled away.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs-" Emmet started but realized he did not know her name.

"Call me Sharon." She said with a smile.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sharon." Emmet said with a smile.

Callie couldn't help but smile as well. Emmet was adorable.

"Hello Emmet." Lena said from behind them. "We're glad you could make it."

"Hi Lena. Happy birthday." Emmet said, handing the flowers to Lena. "I remember Callie mentioning that daffodils were your favorite."

Lena smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything, but these are wonderful. Thank you very much."

"It's no problem. My mom always told me never go to a birthday empty handed." Emmet smiled.

"You've got a keeper here, Callie." Sharon winked.

"Thanks grandma, I know." Callie smiled up at Emmet. "Oh Emmet, can you take a picture for us?" Callie asked, handing him the camera.

Emmet grabbed the camera as Callie posed with Lena and Sharon.

"Beautiful!" Emmet exclaimed.

Callie smiled and let her Lena know she and Emmet were going to the backyard. They sat down on the bench and swung back and forth.

"So, how was your dads?" Callie asked.

"It was surprisngly not too bad. He was actually sober for more than 24 hours." Emmet smiled.

"Well, that's always good news." Callie responded.

Callie could hear footsteps and saw Jude nearing towards them.

"Hi baby." Callie smiled to Jude. "I forgot you've never really met Emmet officially yet, so, this is Emmet."

"I know. I see you guys at school. Hi Emmet!" Jude grinned.

"Hi Jude. It's nice to finally get to really meet you. Callie talks about you all the time." Emmet said, returning a smile.

"She does? Really?' Jude asked.

"Jude, I always talk about you. How could I not?' Callie said, bringing him in closer so that she could kiss the top of his head.

"That's true. I am pretty great." Jude said jokingly.

"You are great bud. Did you need something?" Callie asked.

"Yea, mom told me to tell you guys the food is out if you guys were hungry." Jude said.

"Okay, we'll get some in a little bit. Thanks bud." Callie responded.

Jude walked back into the kitchen to get some food.

"He's just as great as you described him." Emmet said, kissing Callie's forehead.

Callie smiled and snuggled into his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"How have you been? I've missed you." Emmet asked.

"I'm good." Callie looked up and smiled. "But I am hungry. Wanna get food?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Emmet stood up.

They walked into the kitchen together and got their food and ate with Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude. Callie was grateful her siblings loved Emmet too. Once they were finished, they cleared their plates and put them in the sink. Callie ran upstairs to get her guitar and her and Emmet went back outside. Callie strummed at the guitar as Emmet watched in awe.

_Rise in the morning sun  
We believe In the same ideals  
But it's harder to leave  
When we've come this far  
And the end is near_

Tell me what made you love  
Just the way you do  
It's the purest touch  
And I wanted it too  
But it seems this world won't let it be

And so will you write this down  
When the siren sounds  
You'll remember me  
Cause this isn't meant to be  
Turned into a memory  
That stays until it fades  
Away

Three hundred miles away  
A different night  
But the sky's the same  
Nobody knows where you escape  
That you are stranger  
Show me love, I'm broke  
I can't stand here on my own  
If I'm going to live then I have to go  
I'm danger

And so will you write this down  
When the siren sounds  
You'll remember me  
Cause this isn't meant to be  
Turned into a memory  
That stays until it fades  
And so will you write this down  
When the siren sounds  
You'll remember me  
Cause this isn't meant to be  
Turned into a memory  
That stays until it fades  
And so will you write this down  
When the siren sounds  
You'll remember me  
Cause this isn't meant to be  
Turned into a memory  
That stays until it fades  
Away

"Why are you so perfect at everything you do?" Emmet asked as she strummed the final note.

"You flatter me." Callie smiled.

Emme picked up Callie's camera and looked at the pictures already on there.

"So you can play guitar AND take kick ass pictures." Emmet said with a smirk.

"What can I say?" Callie said shrugging.

Emmet began snapping pictures of Callie.

"Hey!" Callie said as she reached over and turned the camera towards Emmet's face and began taking photos of him. "At least let me take some quality ones!"

Emmet handed Callie the camera. They smushed their faces together taking a good one, then went on to taking goofy ones. They looked through them together and couldn't help but smile. Callie was incredibly lucky to have met Emmet when she did, and she never wanted to lose him.

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your kind words, you have no idea how much they mean to me. You guys are all so wonderful. The song I used was Fade by the band Egyptian featuring Dan Reynolds from Imagine Dragons. It's a wonderful song so you guys shoule check it out. What kind of music do you guys like? My favorites are Imagine Dragons, Ellie Goulding, Hedley and Mumford and Sons. By the way, I would love if you guys left me requests because I want to write what you guys want to see so please please please leave some requests for me! Much love xoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

The school year was coming to an end, and many of Callie's classes were preparing their "big" end of the year assignments. As Callie sat in her English class next to Emmet, she listened to Timothy explain their final grade.

"Okay. I'm having you guys write a final essay. I'm giving you the topic of Identity and/or belonging. This is a personal essay, much like the ones colleges will be looking for. This is meant to prepare you guys for next year. Don't think too much about it, it will eventually come to you." Timothy handed out rubrics and a paper explaining the requirements of the essay.

Callie read over the paper then looked over at Emmet.

"What are you going to write about?" She asked.

"You know, that's a great question. What are you thinking of writing of?" He responded.

"Well since it's personal I'm just going to explain how I struggled with my own identity because of the foster system. Do you think that's like, too much or something?" Callie questioned.

"Callie don't even worry about it being too much. It's meant to be an essay that gives the reader insight into the real you. That's probably exactly what he wants." Emmet gave Callie a smile in which she returned.

Callie spent the class just writing down ideas she knew she wanted to incorporate into the essay. She knew she didn't want to give too many details, as there were things she wanted to keep within her family. Callie looked over and could see Emmet with nothing on his paper.

"Hey, what's up with you? You're normally really good with this kind of stuff." Callie said.

"I don't know, I just can't think of what to write." Emmet drew circles on his papers.

"You know, it's a pretty broad topic. I'm talking about struggling to find my identity, but you can talk about your already found identity. Just tell us about yourself." Callie advised.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. This is why your my girlfriend." Emmet smiled.

"Uhhhuh." Callie said, giving a playful eye roll and returning back to her paper.

Jude asked Callie if they could walk home together, just the two of them today, so Callie patiently waited by the door they always left from. She could easily see Jude I the crowd of people and put her arm around him when he approached.

"Hey bud. How was your day?" Callie asked.

"It was...okay." Jude responded quietly.

"What's wrong?" Callie nervously asked.

"Can I tell you when we're a little bit farther away from school?" Jude asked.

"Of course." Callie nodded.

The two walked away from the school in silence and Callie was going to wait for Jude to say something, but she was growing impatient.

"So, what's going on?" Callie asked.

"Do you think I'm a faggot?" Jude spat out.

"Excuse me? Is that a joke?" Callie was growing angry. "Why would you even think that?"

"It's nothing. There's just a few kids at school who call me one everyday." Jude said with his head down.

"Just because they say it doesn't make it true." Callie said, trying not to get too angry.

"But-what if it was true?" Jude asked.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"What if I was gay, I mean? Wouldn't that make me a faggot?" Jude shamefully asked.

Callie stopped and looked at Jude.

"Being gay and being a faggot seem like the same thing, but they aren't. When people say faggot they're saying it to make others feel bad. Being gay shouldn't be something to feel bad about though. I would love you no matter who you like. You should know that." Callie said.

"What about Jesus and Mariana and Brandon? And moms?" Jude asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind they would accept you. We are children to two mothers, you should know that they wouldn't mind it one bit. You are who you are, not who you like, Jude." Callie reminded. "People will always want to put you down. It's your choice whether or not you stand back up. You're amazing and if they can't see that then it's their loss."

Jude smiled and looked up at Callie. "Really?"

"Of course, baby. I love you." Callie squeezed his shoulder.

"I love you too!" Jude exclaimed.

"So," Callie began, "Other than that, how was school today?"

"It was good! I got the highest score on our science test and our teacher announced it to everyone!" Jude said with excitement.

"That's great, bud! Maybe you can help me with my science." Callie said with a smile.

The rest of the walk home went well. Callie and Jude walked into the house and took their shoes off. Jude went to tell Lena about his quiz while Callie went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Hey love, how was school?" Stef asked. She was sitting at the table with her blue mug. Shocker.

"It was good. Just talking about stuff for the end of the year." Callie responded, sitting down across from Stef with a plate of apple slices and peanut butter.

"Oh yea? Like what?" Stef asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Most classes we're just taking a final but in English he wants us to write an essay about identity." Callie said as she dipped a slice into the peanut butter.

"Gotcha. Do you know what you're gonna write?" Stef asked.

Callie finished chewing. "I was thinking of talking about foster homes and stuff. And then being here."

"Well, I can't wait to read it then. I'm sure it will be beautiful just like you my dear." Stef got up and kissed Callie's forehead as she left the kitchen.

Callie pulled out her notebook and began writing more ideas as she ate. She was determined to make this essay a good one.

**You guys have been super quiet lately and it's making me sad! I miss all the reviews, they make me happy! Anyways, I'm posting the essay in another chapter because I didn't wanna make a super long chapter. Please leave me reviews and requests guys. I don't know what you guys want me to write. I've been debating if I should make Callie self harm again but I'm not sure. Much love xoxoxoo**


	20. Chapter 20

Callie Jacob

It is hard to understand your own identity when you lack understanding of where you belong. At the age of 8 years old, my mother died in a drunk driving accident. The drunk driver being my father. My father was convicted of manslaughter and sent to prison. With no family able to take in me and my brother, we were put into the foster system with little explanation of what was going to happen. I vowed to myself that day that I would do anything to keep Jude, my baby brother, safe. He was only 4 years old at the time. Within the duration of 8 years, we were sent to 9 foster homes. I spent all my time focusing on Jude, I didn't think about myself and who I really was. Being in the foster system, I was exposed to things no child should have been exposed to. I was tossed around to different homes, but almost all shared the same quality; none of them treated us like human beings.

Number one rule every foster kid knows: do not get attached. I learned this at a very young age. When we arrived at our first foster home, I was vulnerable and just wanted to feel whole again. The couple was very nice, something you don't see in the system to often. Within two days, I let myself get too comfortable in the environment. I was naïve and continued telling myself that they would adopt us. This, however, was not the case. Our foster mother found out she was pregnant after we had been there for 6 months. They decided that they could not afford a baby and Jude and I. We were out in less than 24 hours. I was devastated. That day, I built a wall so high it was nearly impossible for anyone to knock down. Going to our second foster home, I had a small bit of hope that we would get adopted by a nice family. I was in for a real eye opener. My second foster home was where I received my first beating by my drunken foster father, I was shocked, as I had never been exposed to so much violence. I remembered that day the promise I made to myself. I promised to never let anyone hurt Jude, and I kept that promise. There were times that I was beaten senseless and starved for three days so Jude wouldn't have to suffer. I do not have any regrets. We were put into 6 more homes with people unfit to take care of us. To this day I ask myself why the stystem puts so much responsibilty in the hands of unreliable people.

At the age of 15, I was sent to a juvenile detention facility. Now, I know that sounds bad, but very few people know the reason as to why I was sent there. I caught my foster father trying to beat Jude one night, so I took matters into my own hands. He was hurting the most important thing in my world, and I did the same to him. I grabbed a baseball bat and hit his precious pickup truck until I heard Jude's screams stop. I never intended to get arrested, I just thought the beating would be finished out on me. When the police arrived, my foster father told them that I had gone crazy. That I was just damaging his property for no reason. I tried telling them my side of the story, but no one even listened. I didn't blame them, though. No one ever believes the foster kid. Being in jail is an experience like no other. I was surrounded by armed robbers, gang members, and druggies. This was the place where I spent my 16th birthday. My main concern was not that of course, but it was Jude. I had never been away from him for so long and the ammount of guilt I felt for leaving him unprotected was unbearable. I knew that I did not belong in juvie, but I also knew that I did not belong in any of my previous foster homes, leaving me very frustrated and confused. That confusion slowly ended the day I was released.

When I got out, I was introduced to a woman with tan skin and curly brown hair. Her name: Lena. I will never forget the look on her face when she first saw me. I remember hearing the words "It's only for a little while." while she and my social worker, Bill, spoke. This did not affect me, as I was used to being tossed around like I was nothing. My second night with the Fosters, I had already managed to get their son Brandon almost killed. Both of us went to rescue Jude. We didn't expect my foster father to pull out a gun. As we all stood there in fear, I heard the door open and Brandon's mother, Stef, yell. "Police! Get down on you knees now!." As soon as I saw him drop to the floor, I ran to Jude. I had never felt so much relief. At the end of the night, I told Stef she could send me back to juvie, but I just needed her to promise that Jude would stay safe. That was my main priority, after all. I will never forget the words that came out of her mouth. "You're not disposable, Callie. You're not worthless." A few days turned into a few months, and I unitentionally had let my wall come down more and more each day. I was becoming attached to these amazing people, but this time was different. On August 5th, 2013, we were told they wanted to adopt us. A rush of emotions flooded my head, emotions I had not felt in years: Love and Happiness. The adoption had a few bumps in the road, but I am now officially a Foster. Stef and Lena are my mothers, and Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon are my siblings.

It is almost impossible to figure out your identity when you do not know where you belong. I spent so many years being tossed around from house to house, it was no surprise that I felt I did not belong anywhere. I had no idea who I was, just what other people thought of me. It took me a long time to realize that I, along with my brother, am also important. Other people may try to influence your identity, but I believe that no one has more control over who you are than you. After so many years of only focusing on my brother, I finally had the time to focus on myself. The road to where I am now may have been long, but I am alive and I am breathing and it has made me who I am today. Years ago, I would have never been able to say this, but, I know where I belong, and where I belong is right here with my family. Although I was not born into this family, I will proudly bear the name "Callie Foster" because like my mama always says, DNA doesn't make a family, love does.

**Okay let me tell you. I wrote this entire thing out and it took me hours and it was like 82562454x better. But, I accidentally saved a file over it and I had to rewrite it. It didn't take me as long because I did know generally what I was writing. I hope it's still good though because I just wrote it twice lol. I tried haha. But yes anyways here it is. xoxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Callie slipped up and self harmed in the early morning. She hadn't done much damage, just enough to calm her down. Things were going really well for her but all of a sudden she began feeling so upset that she could no longer take it. So, as quiet as possible, she snuck into the bathroom. She did get the relief she was searching for, but was now dealing with the guilt. Callie knew she should tell her moms, but she knew that they finally began trusting her and she didn't want to ruin it. So, her situation right now was figuring out how to keep it a secret. She decided on just a simple sweater and went downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of the family.

"Mornin' sweets." Stef said as Callie entered.

"Morning." Callie said, hoping her paranoia didn't shine through her response.

Callie sat down next to Jesus and quietly began eating a bowl of honey nut cheerios. Lena gave Stef a look. Stef shrugged in response.

"Alright guys, be in the car in 5 minutes or you're finding another way to school." Lena called out as she grabbed her keys.

Callie finished her cereal and put her dish in the sink. Everyone grabbed their bookbags and piled into the car.

"So, Jude, are you excited for your field trip today?" Lena asked.

Jude's class was going to the history museum today.

"Yea! I've never been there before." Jude exclaimed.

"We've gone a few times. There'e some pretty cool stuff there." Jesus told Jude.

"And I think a new exhibit just opened about pirates." Brandon added.

"Cool! This will be my first time on a field trip." Jude said with a smile reaching both of his ears.

Callie smiled at the sight of Jude. Guilt began sinking in again as she thought about what she had done. She quickly tried getting the thought out of her head and looked ahead. As soon as they pulled into their normal parking spot, everyone jumped out.

"Have fun on your field trip. I can't wait to hear all about it." Callie said as she squeezed Jude's shoulders.

"Everyone have a good day. Meet here at the end of the day, okay?" Lena said, getting the last of her belongings out of the car.

Everyone nodded and went to their lockers. Callie kept her arms folded across her chest. She felt someones arms wrap around her from behind and she jumped.

"Just me." Emmet smiled.

"You scared me." Callie weakly laughed.

Emmet leaned down and kissed Callie then looked at her.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Was it noticeable? Could everyone tell?

"Yea, I just didn't get much sleep last night." Callie wasn't lying completely, she really didn't get much sleep.

"Whatever you say. You can talk to me though if you need to, ya know.: Emmet reminded.

"Of course I know. I have to go to physics. I'll see you at lunch." Callie kissed Emmet on the cheek and walked towards her classroom.

Most of the day went by relatively normal, a bit slow if anything. Callie just wanted to get home and go to sleep. She really was tired. She stood by the car waiting for everyone else. It wasn't uncommon for her to be the first one there. Soon, she saw Brandon walking out the door and nearing towards the car.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Callie responded, looking at her nails.

"What's up with you? Is it Emmet?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't sleep well." Callie answered.

"Hmm. Just know if Emmet ever did anything to you, I'd kick his ass." Brandon smiled.

"He wouldn't do anything. But yea, I think I know that.." Callie gave a half hearted smile.

Callie and Brandon saw the rest of the family heading towards the car.

"Sorry we're late." Lena unlocked the car.

Everyone got into the car. Callie leaned her head against Jesus's shoulder, about to fall asleep. She must have dozed off, because when she opened her eyes, they were already home. Callie took off her shoes and went upstairs. She quickly changed to a pair of sweat pants and layed down in her bed. Downstairs, Jude was discussing his field trip with Lena.

"It was so cool! They had real cannons and swords that they found on the coast of a beach! And a whole exhibit of differet kinds of skulls!" Jude said excitedly.

"Sounds awesome, bud! So you had a good first field trip?" Lena responded.

"Yea. It was my first museum too." Jude said.

"Really?" Lena was surprised, but then again she wasn't.

"Yea. No other foster homes would pay for me to go on field trips and they never brought us anywhere that often." Jude explained.

"Well," Lena began, "Looks like we've got a summer full of trips to museums."

"Really?" Jude's eyes widened with excitement.

"Sure thing. We haven't gone in a long time as a family anyways. I'm sure everyone would love to go." Lena smiled.

"I can't wait!" Jude said.

"Neither can I." Lena said, putting her hand on Jude's back.

"I have to go do my math homework from yesterday." Jude said.

"Okay. If you need any help just let me know. We'll tell you when dinner is ready." Lena replied.

Jude ran upstairs to do his homework and saw Callie upstairs in bed. He walked into the room and shook Callie.

"Callie?" He asked gently.

Callie groaned and turned over. "Yea?"

"Are you okay?" Jude asked nervously.

"Yea. Fine bud. Just super tired. I'll be fine after my nap. Wake me up before dinner please?" Callie resopnded.

Jude nodded and went to do his homework. As promised, when Lena called for dinner, Jude retrieved Callie from her bed. Callie slowly made her way downstairs. She could smell spaghetti, one of Lena's best meals.

"Why, hey there sleepy head. Nice of you to join us." Stef joked.

Callie let out a yawn and sat down at the table. Everyone discussed their day at school, and Jude told everyone about what he told Lena. They all agreed to go to all the museums over the summer.

"Callie, how was school?" Lena asked, taking a bite of garlic bread.

"It was fine." Callie responded.

"Did Timothy grade your paper?" Lena asked,

"Yea. I got a 97." Callie said almost emotionless.

"That's wonderful. You should be proud." Stef said.

Callie shrugged and continued eating. Once everyone was finished, Stef and Lena began the dishes as Mariana, Jesus, Jude and Brandon ran off to finish their homework. Callie was very slow and groggy.

"Love, can you help me and mama put dishes away?" Stef asked. She was going to take the opprotunity to see if Callie would talk to them.

Callie walked over to them and began putting the dishes in their proper cabinets. Callie was to sleepy to realize her sleeve slipping. Before she could do anything about it, Stef was already eyeing her.

"Callie, what was that?" Stef asked, well aware of what it was.

"N-nothing." Callie said, fidgeting with her sleeves.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Stef wasn't angry, just frustrated. Callie was doing so well.

By now, Lena had turned around to face Callie.

"I-i wasn't." Callie admitted.

"Why not?" Lena questioned.

"Because I wanted you guys to trust me." Callie responded.

"Well, it's hard to trust you when you're not coming to us. How are we supposed to help if you don't tell us what's going on? Did something happen?" Stef had her arms crossed.

"Nothing happened." Callie said.

"Then why did you do it?" Lena asked.

"I don't know I just- did it. That's another reason I didn't want to tell you guys. I look stupid for having no reason. I was just upset." Callie looked at her feet.

"Love you don't look stupid. Have you been taking your medicine?" Stef asked.

"Y-no. I didn't think I needed to. I was doing good." Callie admitted.

Callie had been given Prozac by her psychiatrist.

"Callie honey, taking your medicine is not an option. Even if you think you can do without it, you need to take it. This is a prime example." Lena lectured.

"I just don't want to take it anymore." Callie said with frustration.

"And why is that?" Stef asked.

"Because. I shouldn't have to take a pill to be happy. Not even happy, just normal." Callie responded. "I look helpless."

"Callie, that's not true. It's not your fault you need to take it. It's a chemical imbalance. You're not helpless." Lena replied.

"It makes me weak. I shouldn't need it." Callie added.

"When a cancer patient goes in for chemotherapy, does that make them weak?" Stef asked.

"No, but that's different." Callie responded.

"How is it different? They need it to help them get better, just like you need your medicine. It's not your fault." Stef comforted.

Callie was silent. She didn't know how to respond.

"Sweetie, we're not mad at you." Lena reminded.

"We just love you and want you to be happy. We want you to talk to us no matter what." Stef added.

"You can't help it if you're upset. Just tell us and we will do everything in our power to help you, okay?" Lena continued.

Callie nodded her head. She still didn't know what to say. Lena gave Callie a hug.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Lena said.

She walked out, leaving only Callie and Stef.

"Love, we want to trust you, we really do, but when you keep secrets you're just taking a step back." Stef said, breaking the silence.

Callie sighed. "I'm sorry, mom. It was stupid of me to try and keep it a secret. I should have known you'd find out sooner or later."

"Mother's know everything. I could already tell something was wrong. Mothers intutition." Stef winked.

Callie smiled.

"Come here, love bug." Stef said opening her arms. Callie quickly took the invitation. "I love you, okay? We aren't giving up on you." Stef kissed the top of Callie's head.

Lena entered back into the kitchen. She saw the scene already happening and decided to make it a mama sandwich. The three stood in the middle of the kitchen for what seemed like forever, but Callie didn't mind.

**Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews. I wanted to make Callie cut but not because something big happened, just because she was upset. Sometimes people don't have a "reason" to self harm, they just do it when they're upset. But keep reviewing! I miss you guys! More requests are welcome. Much love, xoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

Callie knew she should tell Emmet about cutting again. She was supposed to see him today anyways, and she figured putting it off any longer wouldn't help her situation.

"I'm going to meet up with Emmet. I'll be home in a few hours. I have my phone." Callie told Lena as she headed towards the door.

"Okay sweetie. Please be careful." Lena responded.

"I will." Callie opened the door and walked out.

She made her way to their spot on the beach and saw Emmet sitting on a towel waiting for her.

"Hi babe." Emmet got up and kissed Callie.

Callie smiled and sat down. Emmet sitting next to her.

"We kinda need to talk." Callie said.

Emmet's face turned very pale. "About?"

"Just don't get angry with me, please." Callie pleaded.

"Just tell me. You're scaring me." Emmet said.

"Yesterday, when you asked if I was okay and I said yes, I lied. I-I cut again." Callie admitted.

Emmet put his hand on Callie's knee. "I'm not angry at you. I could never, ever be angry at you for that. But why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I didn't want you to think I was crazy. I didn't want you to be the guy with the girlfriend who is depressed and cut's herself." Callie replied.

"Callie, you're so much more than that. You're beautiful and caring and honest and perfect to me just the way you are. I don't care what other people think about it. Just talk to me please. That's why I'm here. I'll always be here. No matter what I'll always be here." Emmet put his arm around Callie and pulled her into a side hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Emmet." Callie kept her eyes down.

"Don't be. You told me and that's what is important. Will you tell me why you did it though?" Emmet turned his head to look at Callie.

"I don't know. I mean I do know I guess. I thought I was doing really good, so I stopped taking my medicine last week and that's when everything went downhill." Callie answered.

"Do your moms know?" Emmet asked.

"Yes. They basically spoon feed me my medicine." Callie said.

"I won't make you promise to stop cutting because I know you're trying and that's more than I can ask for. Just please don't give up. Please don't stop taking your medicine." Emmet said.

"I promise I'll keep taking it." Callie brushed her hair out of her face.

Emmet and Callie layed down and looked up at the sky, Callie cradeled into Emmet's arms.

"You know, ever since I've met you, I've been so much happier. I mean, my family makes me happy of course, but I love being with you." Callie said, lifting her head up to look at Emmet.

"You make me feel just as happy." Emmet said, lifting up his head to kiss Callie.

Emmet and Callie sat up. Emmet had his hands on Callie's waist while Callie's hands were getting lost in Emmet's brown hair. Emmet made his way down Callie's neck, leaving gentle kisses along the way. Emmet slowly came back up and began kissing Callie again, except this time more passionately. Emmet pushed Callie down onto the towel, cupping her face in his hands. Callie slowly pulled away.

"We're on a public beach. This is probably not the most appropriate place to be doing this." Callie laughed.

Emmet smiled. "You're probably right." He kissed Callie one more time.

Callie stood up and pulled her pants off to reveal her black bathing suit bottoms. She pulled off her shirt and put her hair up on top of her head.

"Let's go in the water." Callie said, pulling Emmet up off the ground.

"I don't have my trunks!" Emmet responded.

"Oh please, just go in your shorts. You'll be fine." Callie gave him a smile as she began tugging at his t-shirt.

"Am I going to see you beg? Because I think that would be pretty cute." Emmet teased.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?" Callie batted her eyes.

"Fine. But only because you're cute when you beg." Emmet pulled off his shirt.

"Race ya!" Callie said, already starting to run towards the water.

"Headstart! No fair!" Emmet said as he ran behind her.

He quickly caught up to her and picked her up. Callie laughed as Emmet ran into the water, tossing Callie in. They both spent their afternoon in the water together. Callie got out and ran towards her phone to see a text from Stef telling her to be home in an hour. They had plans to go out to dinner. Emmet grabbed a towel and handed it to Callie, the grabbed one for himself.

"I have to be home soon." Callie said, giving Emmet a puppy dog face.

"Damn. Well I'll walk you home then." Emmet said.

Both of them dried off before pulling their clothes back on. Callie knew she needed time to shower before going out to dinner. Emmet walked Callie home and kissed her goodbye. Callie smiled when he kissed her again, but pushed him off.

"Okay I have to go. I'll text you. Be careful!" Callie warned.

"Uhhuh." Emmet said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

Callie opened the door and began going upstairs when she was stopped by Mariana.

"Looks like you had fun." She said, raising an eyebrow at Callie's wet clothes.

"Yea I did. I need to shower though. I smell like ocean." Callie smiled and continued up the stairs to the bathroom. Once she was done, she put her clothes in the hamper and walked into her room. She stood in front of the closet when she heard a knock on the door and saw Stef peak inside.

"Hey love." She said, sitting on Mariana's bed.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Callie said, pulling her slipping towel up.

"Nothing. Just you and Emmet seem to be getting a bit serious and I wanted to remind you that if you need anything, just let us know." Stef said.

"Yes I know." Callie said, putting her head down.

"I'm serious. Condoms, birth control, anything." Stef added.

"Mom, can we have this conversation another time. Preferablly when I'm not in a towel." Callie said with an embarrassed smile.

"Just reminding you." Stef said as she got up and kissed Callie's wet hair. "Be ready soon."

Stef exited the room and Callie just stood with a smile on her face as she picked out some clothes.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I've been super busy. I had to babysit and also had a bunch of homework, plus we had to get a new modem so the wifi was a bit messed up but I'm still here! Thank you for all the reviews! Please please please keep requests coming! Love you guys, xoxoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

Callie was sitting down at lunch, head down at her homework. She was waiting for Emmet like she usually did.

"Hey beautiful." Emmet said as he finally approached.

"Hey." Callie smiled.

"What are you working on?" Emmet asked.

"Just some algebra stuff. Very exciting." Callie rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her apple.

Emmet set his bookbag on the table, rummaging through the papers.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to buy a folder." Callie laughed.

"I am perfectly organized without one." Emmet winked.

"Whatever floats your boat dude." Callie said, putting her head back down to her work.

"Callie? Is that you?" Callie heard a voice behind her.

Callie turned around to see a face not so familiar to her. "Uh, yes. And you are?"

"You don't remember?" The girl shifted her weight to one side and stared at Callie.

"Well obviously not." Callie was getting snappy.

"Gabriella Richards. Sound familiar?" The girl said.

Callie hesitated. She did know this girl. "Gabriella? You look so...different."

"I could say the same to you." The Gabriella snapped back.

"Why are you here?" Callie gulped.

"My dad finally got out of jail, a place he shouldn't have been in in the first place." Gabriella crossed her arms.

Callie didn't respond.

"Our whole life was ruined because of you. He was sent to jail because of you. Now no one will hire him and we had to move over here. You messed everything up." Gabriella snarled.

"It's his own fault he was in jail and you know that." Callie gritted her teeth.

"Actually, I don't know that." Gabriella barked.

"You know, I don't really care what you think about it. He deseved it. I was 11, Gabriella. Eleven." Callie replied.

"Yea, so was I in case you forgot. How do you think it's felt without my dad all these years?" Gabriella stared at Callie.

"Well that sucks." Callie showed no emotion.

"Why are you even here?" Gabriella asked.

"I go to school here. Why does it matter?" Callie snapped.

Gabriella laughed. "Not for long. You'll be shipped off again soon, I assume. Isn't that how it's always been?"

Callie was angry. "Actually no, Gabriella. I live here. I don't plan on leaving soon."

"You found someone to adopt you? Do they even know any of the shit you've done? You're really gonna ruin another family's life? Haven't you done enough, Callie?" Gabriella asked.

"They aren't another family. They're my family." Callie said.

"Save them the trouble, Callie. Soon enough they'll see the kind of person you really are and they won't want you anymore." Gabriella said with a nasty tone.

"You need to realize that blaming me and attacking me doesn't change the fact that what your dad did was his own choice." Callie reminded.

"You're pathetic. Rot in Hell, Callie." Gabriella said, walking away.

By now, there was a small crowd of people gathered around the table. Callie quickly put her things in her bookbag and stood up. Emmet chased after her.

"Callie! Callie where are you going?" Emmet yelled.

Callie didn't answer. She continued onto the beach without turning back. Emmet considered chasing after her, but knew that if he got in trouble, he'd get it from his dad. Instead, he quickly ran to Lena's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lena called.

Emmet opened the door and quickly shut it.

"Hi, Emmet. Is everything alright?" Lena asked, looking up from her computer.

"No. I don't think so. Callie ran off on the beach somewhere. She was really upset and..and I'm not sure what she's going to do." Emmet confessed.

"What happened?" Lena's heart began to race.

"We were at lunch and some girl, Gabriella or something, started talking to her. Something about her dad in jail, and it being Callie's fault. She kept saying some awful stuff." Emmet said.

"Okay. I'll take care of it. Thank you for telling me, Emmet. You did the right thing. I'll keep you posted, but you have to get to class." Lena said, picking up her phone to call Callie.

The phone rang and rang with no answer. Lena tried Stef this time, who picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello my love. What do I owe the pleasure?" Stef answered.

"Callie's gone." Lena spat out.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Stef questioned.

"Emmet came into my office saying some girl was saying some bad things to her and she ran off pretty upset. Emmet said she went towards the beach." Lena answered.

"Did you try calling her? Has she called you?" Stef grew worried.

"Yea, she didn't pick up, so I called you. Try calling her or maybe tracking her phone or something. Emmet seemed really worried that she was going to do something." Lena replied.

"Okay, baby. I'm gonna try calling her. I'll call you as soon as I know anything. I love you." Stef hung up.

Stef quickly dialed Callie's phone number with shaky fingers. The phone rang but no one picked up.

"Damn it, Callie." Stef cursed.

Stef tried two more times before she began opening the tracking app. Stef was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Callie?" Stef answered.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry." Callie sobbed.

"Baby, where are you?" Stef's voice shook.

There was no answer.

"Callie please tell me where you are." Stef said.

"I'm by the forest preserve." Callie finally said.

"I'll be there in a minute, okay baby? Don't leave." Stef comforted.

Stef hung up and turned on the tracking device. She drove the few blocks to the forest preserve and practically jumped out of the car and ran towards the trees.

"Callie?" Stef yelled.

"Mommy?" Callie called.

Callie was sitting on a fallen tree trunk to the right of Stef. Stef saw her and quickly ran over to her.

"Oh, baby." Stef said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry mommy." Callie muttered.

Stef looked down at Callie's arm, which was now covered in blood.

"Let's go to the car, we need to get home and clean that. It may even need stitches." Stef said as her heart fell to the pit of her stomach.

Callie slowly got up and Stef guided her to the car.

"Here, take this and put pressure on it." Stef said, reaching to grab a blanket from the back seat and handing it to Callie.

Callie did as she was told. The car ride was silent for the short ride home. The two walked into the house and Stef quickly grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and brought it into the living room.

"Baby, what happened?" Stef asked as she took the blanket off.

"Gabriella was...she was at school." Callie answered.

"Sweets, who is Gabriella?" Stef asked.

"She was my foster sister 5 years ago. I didn't even know it was her." Callie admitted.

"What did she do?" Stef knew she was going to get very angry, very fast.

"She kept blaming me for her dad being in jail. It wasn't my fault mommy. At least I don't think so." Callie began crying.

"What was he in jail for, my love?" Stef asked

"Child abuse, I think. He used to drug me with something. I wouldn't even remember what he did to me. I would just wake up covered in bruises and very sore. A teacher noticed one day and filed a report. It wasn't my fault. I never told any cops." Callie cried.

"Callie, baby, it is most definitely not your fault. It's his. Do you understand?" Stef said.

"She said I ruined their life. I didn't mean to ruin anyone's life." Callie added.

"No baby, he ruined their life." Stef defended.

"She kept saying to save you the trouble, that you'll see who I really am and send me back. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. I'll try to be better but please don't get rid of me." Callie said.

"Shh relax my sweet girl. You know we're not sending you away. You're already ours. She's just trying to get into your head. We already know who you really are. You're intelligent and beautiful and talented and caring. You're everything and more, okay my love?" Stef comforted.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Callie cried again.

"Just don't ever do anything like that ever again. There is no running off when you're upset. You go talk to someone so this doesn't happen." Stef said, motioning towards Callie's arm. "You're lucky baby. I don't think they'll need stitches, but we will have to keep an eye on them."

Callie sat limp on the couch. Once Stef finished wrapping her arm in gauze, she sat down next to Callie, pulling her into a hug that Callie thought Stef wouldn't ever loosen up on.

"You're our daughter. We may have missed the first 16 years, but you're stuck with us for the long run now. You're not going anywhere my sweet Callie girl. We love you. I love you. So much. Out of all our children, you know you're the most like me?"Stef cooed.

"Really?" Callie asked.

"Oh yes of course, my baby. It's a sign that we were meant to find each other. I am so lucky to have you and I'm so proud of you. I just want you to be happy." Stef was crying.

"It's so hard, mommy. Whenever I'm happy, something ruins it." Callie was also crying.

"Don't cry my darling. Happiness will find you. It owes you big time. You will be happy very soon. I have no doubt about that. You deserve it." Stef said. "Everytime you do something like this, it breaks my heart. You're not just hurting yourself, you're hurting me and everyone else too. It's because we care so much about you."

"I'm sorry. I love you." Callie didn't know what else to say.

"Just always remember how special you are, okay? You're here to stay. Please don't give up, my beautiful fighter." Stef said, kissing the top of Callie's forehead repeatedly.

"I will." Callie answered.

Stef rocked Callie back and forth on the couch until she relaxed, then they both layed down. Callie snuggled into Stef's chest as Stef nuzzled her face into Callie's hair.

**Sorry for the delay. The wifi was messed up again but it's up and working. I really need you guys to review please! It motivates me more so don't be afraid to leave a comment or request. I love you guys xoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

Lena closed the door to her office and sat down at her desk, facing Gabriella and her parents.

"Okay, Gabriella, would you like to explain what happened yesterday?" Lena asked, holding her hands in front of her on the desk.

"Nothing. I was just voicing my thoughts. There's no rule against that." Gabriella responded.

"We don't condone that kind of behavior her at Anchor Beach." Lena said.

"I'm not sorry for what I said. I waited years to say it. You can punish me if you want I really don't care. I said what I wanted to say." Gabriella replied snobbishly.

"I understand that, and we will be taking measures to avoid another issue like this. Callie requested that we try to avoid contact between you two as much as possible. We may have to switch around your schedule a little bit." Lena said.

"Overly dramatic bitch hasn't changed." Gabriella's father mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Lena raised her eyebrow.

"Mrs. Adams, you don't know her the way we do. She's overly dramatic about every little thing." Mr. Richards said.

"Really, is that so?" Lena began getting defensive.

"Yes. Being someone's vice principal and actually living with them is totally different." Mr. Richards said.

"Hmm." Was all Lena could say.

"I feel sorry for whoever is stuck with her now. Probably making their life a living hell hole." He added.

"I really don't appreciate the things you are saying about Callie, Mr. Richards." Lena was trying to stay as professional as possible, but all she wanted to do was yell and scream in his face.

"She's really got you wrapped around her little finger, huh? She your little favorite or something?" Mr. Richard's continued.

"Actually-" Lena was cut off by a small knock on the door. She looked over and saw Callie in the door.

"What is she doing here? I don't want to see her." Mr. Richard's yelled.

"She's part of the situation too, she can be here if she wants. Come here, baby." Lena patted the chair next to her's.

Callie slowly sat down in the chair and faced the Richard's family.

"This is favoritsm. This isn't fair to Gabriella." Mrs. Richard's finally piped in.

"This is not favoritsm. This whole conflict could have been avoided if Gabriella wouldn't have confronted Callie in the first place." Lena lectured.

"She deserved it." Gabriella said, giving Callie the evil eye.

"No, I actually didn't. I didn't deserve anything you guys put me through." Callie said, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"We gave you a good life. You had nothing to complain about." Mr. Richard's said.

"I didn't know that drugging me at eleven to do God know's what to me was a "good life." Callie responded.

"Shut your mouth you little bitch." Mr. Richard's snarled.

"Mr. Richard's, I've tried staying as civil and professional as possible with you this entire meeting but if you say one more negative thing about my daughter in front of me again I promise you you will regret it." Lena said with so much anger in her voice that it scared Callie.

"Daughter?! That explains a lot. We're leaving and don't expect to see us again." He said, getting up and grabbing his wife's arm. "Let's go, Gabriella."

Gabriella got up, giving Lena and Callie the death stare as she exited and shut the door to the office. Lena let out a heavy sigh before looking at Callie.

"You okay, sweetie? I know that was a bit intense." Lena asked, rubbing Callie's arm.

"I'm okay. I'm glad I won't have to be seeing Gabriella around school." Callie said.

"I am glad I never have to see that man again. I wanted to rip his damn throat out." Lena said angerly.

Callie looked shocked. Lena rarely ever cursed. "Why?" Callie asked.

"Because of the things he had to say about you. No one get's to talk about my children like that." Lena pulled Callie into a side hug, resting her head on Callie's.

"What was he saying?" Callie asked, although she had a pretty good idea.

"It doesn't matter because it wasn't true. He was just acting like he knew you better than I do, which of course he doesn't." Lena said.

"I was completely different when I was with them. I was only eleven, I didn't even talk to them much so I don't know how they could know me at all." Callie replied.

"They don't know you. Mr. Robert's is just in denial. He has to live with what he did for the rest of his life." Lena said, still hugging Callie.

"Yea, but so do I. And I barely even know what he did." Callie reminded.

"I know it's hard, I can't imagine how scary it was but you're with us now, where you belong, and we would never EVER do anything to hurt you. Ever. You're too precious to hurt." Lena kissed the top of Callie's head.

Lena began to release from the hug until Callie pulled her back in.

"Don't let go." Callie said.

Lena held Callie in her arms and rubbed small circles on her upper back.

"I'll never let go, baby." Lena finally responded.

**Thanks for all the reviews they meant so much! I love you guys! xoxoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

Callie layed on Emmet's bed as he sat at his desk as he drew something for Callie. Callie smiled as she watched him move the pencil across the paper, creating something so beautiful with little effort. Emmet held up the picture to Callie.

"Well?" He asked.

"It's beatiful. I love it!" Callie exclaimed as she took the paper and looked at it.

"And I love you." Emmet smiled, going towards Callie.

Callie grinned as Emmet brought his face to hers. The kiss quickly turned from gentle to passionate in a matter of seconds. Callie layed on her back while Emmet hovered over here. She smiled.

"I want you." Emmet whispered in her ear before returning back to her lips.

Emmet's hands began to roam and ended up under Callie's shirt, making her spine shiver. She knew where this was going. She quickly pulled away.

"I uh...I should get going. I'll text you." Callie kissed Emmet on the cheek and left the room.

Emmet looked very confused, making Callie feel bed. She startd on the short 10 minute walk back home. Callie walked through the front door and headed up the stairs. She was stopped by a voice agt the end of the stairs.

"Dinner is gonna be ready in a minute." Lena called.

"Okay. I"ll be down in a second." Callie said, turning to put the picture in her room.

She placed it on her desk then headed into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror before splashing some water on her face and going back downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of Lena's chicken alfredo lingered in the room. Callie sat down next to Jude, giving him a kiss. She grabbed salad, since Lena always wanted them to get in as many vegetables as they could and silently began eating.

"Moms?" Jude asked, waiting for Stef and Lena to look his way. "Connor invited me to go with his family to Disneyland next weekend. He said they go every year and that he could bring a friend."

Lena looked at Stef before responding. "Well, it's okay with us. But we wanna talk to his parents to get the details. Have you ever been there?" Lena already guessed what the answer would be.

Jude shook his head.

"You gotta go on the California Screamin' ride. The first time Brandon and I went on it we had just downed like 4 corn dogs. He blew chunks everywhere." Jesus said while Brandon's face began to turn red.

Mariana slowly lowered the fork from her mouth and gave a disgusted look.

"Jesus, I'd rather not have that visual as I'm trying to eat dinner." Stef said.

Jesus shrugged and continued eating.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Lena asked.

"I bought a new pair of shoes. They're so cute." Mariana said with a smile.

"Like you need any more shoes. How many pairs is that now? Like 400?" Jesus asked.

Mariana turned and made a face at Jesus then took a sip of water.

"B?" Stef gestured towards Brandon.

"It was fine. Me and Aaron played video games." Brandon responded.

When Stef and Lena looked at Callie, she just shrugged and said it was fine.

"We did an awards kinda thing today. I got most improved." Jude said proudly.

"Good job, bud." Callie said, squeezing his shoulders and giving him a smile.

Everyone else congratulated Jude as well. When dinner was over, Callie took her plate and rinsed it off before heading upstairs. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Everything alright?" Lena asked while Stef raised an eyebrow.

"Yea. I'm just tired. I'm gonna go sleep." Callie responded.

"Alright, love." Stef said, although she was not totally convinced.

* * *

Callie went upstairs to change into her pajamas and put her hair up. She climbed under the blankets and turned to face the wall before closing her eyes.

* * *

"_Hey Callie." Liam said, leaning on the door frame with a half smile. _

_Callie looked up and responded with a smile. Liam made his way in the room, shutting the door behind him. _

"_So I was thinking," He began, "I think we should, you know." Liam winked._

"_Liam I- I'm not ready for that." Callie said with a nervous tone. _

"_Oh come on, you'll like it." Liam coaxed._

"_No Liam, we can't." Callie said._

"_Why not? You love me, don't you?" Liam asked._

"_Liam you know how I feel, I just-" Callie began._

"_If this isn't what you wanted then why would you act like it was?" Liam asked with anger._

"_I wasn't acting like it! Why are you doing this?" Callie asked with horror._

"_I want to have sex with you." Liam responded._

"_Liam we never agreed to this. I said no." Callie lifted her knees to her chest._

"_Well I said yes." Liam began pulling of his shirt and pants before making his way to Callie's bed, grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her up._

"_Liam stop!" Callie screamed. _

"_Shut up Callie." He said before pulling off Callie's clothes and pushing her on the bed. "Just shut up."_

"_Liam, please. I'm sorry." Callie managed between tears. _

"_It's too late for that, sweetheart." Liam pushed Callie on to her back before climbing on top of her, holding her arms over her head. _

_Callie struggled to get out of his tight grip, but she wasn't strong enough. Once Liam was done, he got up and looked at Callie._

"_Hopefully this teaches you to be cooperative next time." He said as he put his clothes back on._

__He walked out, leaving Callie alone on the bed, feeling exposed, empty, violated, and scared.__

* * *

Callie shot up. She was covered in sweat. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 12:51. She quietly got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to get some water. She could hear the faint sound of the tv coming from the den. Callie grabbed a glass and filled it with water before sitting down at the breakfast nook. She took a sip then put the cup down before putting her head in her hands. Her breathing was starting to even out, but she was still soaked with sweat.

"Hey, I didn't even hear you come down." Lena said, going to grab some string cheese from the fridge.

"Oh yea. I just was thirsty." Callie responded quietly.

"You're covered in sweat. What's wrong?" Lena asked gently.

"Nothing." Callie said with hesitation.

Lena gave Callie her famous look, left eyebrow raised and all.

"Come with me." Lena said. Callie stood up slowly. "Come on." Lena waved her hand towards her."

Callie walked up to Lena who put her arm around her, leading her to the den where she could see Stef with her feet up on the coffee table with her blue mug in her hands. Lena pointed to the spot next to Stef telling Callie to sit there. Callie did as she was told. Lena sat at Callie's right.

"Hey sweets." Stef said. "Everything alright?"

Callie nodded.

"Callie..." Lena said, dissapointed that she wouldn't tell them what was going on.

"Hmm. Any reason you're all covered in sweat?" Stef asked.

Callie shook her head.

"Callie, we know you. Just tell us what's wrong. You've been very quiet since you got home." Lena tilted her head to look at Callie.

"I don't want to. It's...it's embarrassing." Callie finally said.

"Love, just tell us." Stef said, rubbing Callie's back.

Callie let out a deep breath. "I had a dream. About that night, with Liam."

"Do you know what triggered it?" Lena asked.

"Well, uh.." Callie began. She didn't wanted to say that her and Emmet were about to have sex but she got scared.

"Well what?" Stef coaxed.

"Me and Emmet, we..." Callie put her head down.

"You what? Had sex? Honey, sex is okay as long as your careful." Lena comforted.

"We didn't...we didn't have sex. I- I got to scared and I uh, I left." Callie responded.

"Being scared is natural, especially after what you went through." Stef said, still rubbing her back.

"I wanted my first time to be special, but it was so far from that. I love Emmet. Why am I so scared?" Callie felt her face ge hot.

"Baby, you suffered through a horrible trauma. Of course you're scared, and I'm sure Emmet understands." Lena responded.

"This is going to be very awkward, but if and when you and Emmet _do _do anything, it will be a much different experience. Sex with someone you love is a beautiful thing.I'm not saying to do anything you're not comfortable with just yet, but don't let Liam ruin it for you. If you think you are ready, then do it. As long as you are safe and take precautions. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Stef added.

Callie nodded. Her face was bright red.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore. I know it's awkward talking to us about this kind of stuff." Lena said.

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs." Stef said, getting up and holding her hand out to Callie,

Callie hugged Lena and said goodnight before going with Stef. Stef stopped Callie at Callie's bedroom door and pulled her into a hug. Stef didn't want to let go, but she finally pulled away.

"What was that for?" Callie asked.

"I just love you baby." Stef said.

Callie rubbed her nose.

"Go get some sleep, love bug. I'll see you in the morning."

Callie went back into her bed and Stef went into her and Lena's bedroom. She sat against the wall with her knees up and her head in her hands. Soon enough, Lena was in the bedroom. She shut the door before sitting next to Stef.

"Are you okay, babe?" Lena asked.

"Why our girl? Why our baby?" Stef responded.

"I wish I knew. I really do." Lena said.

"I'm so worried about her. She's cut twice within a week and a half. She was doing so good." Stef said, looking at Lena as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm worried about her too, baby." Lena put her arm around Stef and pulled her closer.

Lena knew that Stef rarely cried unless it was about her family. She held Stef and gently rocked her back and forth as her tears soaked Lena's shoulder.

**Sorry for the delay. I've been in a bad place and was in no position to be writing anything. I tried writing a longer chapter to make up for it though. Your reviews make my day so keep writing them and leave me suggestions. Much love xxoxoxoxoox**


	26. Chapter 26

Callie was the last one awake the next morning. She stumbled out of bed and went downstairs. The kitchen smelled like slightly burnt pancakes. She could see Jude standing next to Lena by the stove.

"Mama let me make the pancakes. They're a little burnt but I think they'll be good still, right?" Jude looked at Callie.

"I'm sure they'll be great, bud." Callie said with a yawn.

"Jesus, did you take your medicine?" Stef yelled as she walked in the door.

"Yes mom." Jesus said while running over to the basket where they kept his medicine, quickly throwing one in his mouth and swallowing.

"Callie, how about you?" Stef asked.

"Not yet. I just got down here." Callie responded.

Stef walked over to the same basket that they kept Jesus's medicine in and grabbed one of Callie's pills. She made her way back to Callie, putting the pill in her hand.

"Take it now, please." Stef raised an eyebrow.

Callie grabbed a glass and filled it with water, taking the pill as Stef kept a very close eye on her. She hated taking the medicine. She didn't even feel like it was working, but if it made her moms and Emmet happy, she might as well take it.

"Good girl." Stef patted Callie's shoulder as she went to pour another cup of coffee.

Everyone sat down as Jude placed his pile of pancakes on the table, everyone eager to eat them.

"What are our babies up to today?" Lena asked.

"Piano then Aiden's." Brandon responded, stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Me and Sydney are going to the mall." Mariana said.

"Probably gonna go to the skate park." Jesus took a sip of Milk.

"Callie? Jude?" Stef asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe go to Connors or just stay here." Jude smiled.

Callie shrugged. "Emmet's maybe."

Everyone finished breakfast and was starting to get ready for the rest of the day. Callie shuffled her feet into the living room until she heard someone else behind her. Turning around, she met Stef's eyes.

"Hey, love. Can we talk a sec?" Stef approached Callie, putting her arm around her.

"Am I in trouble?" Callie looked up at Stef.

"No no no. I just wanna talk a little bit. Come here." Stef led Callie to the den and sat down on the couch.

"I just need to know that if things got really bad, even worse than they've been, you'd come to us, yes?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded. She knew what Stef was implying.

"Please say it. Say you will come to us. I need the reassurance." Stef pleaded.

Callie hesitated. "I will go to you if I need you guys."

Stef put her arms around Callie and gave her a tight squeeze before getting up. Callie remained on the couch until She saw Lena come towards her.

"Hey sweetie." Lena cooed. "I know you may feel like she's being over bearing, but it's only because she loves you. You know that right?"

Callie nodded.

"And I do too. We're both just worried about you." Lena added.

"I understand." Callie responded.

Lena rocked Callie back and forth before getting up to take a shower. Callie couldn't help but feel guilty for worrying them so much. She didn't do it on purpose, although it probably seemed that way sometimes. Callie went upstairs to her room. Looking at her phone, she saw missed texts and calls from Emmet. He wasn't the type to call and text so many times. She knew something was wrong.

_**C**_**an you come over? It's important. -Emmet**

**I'll be over as soon as I can? Is everything okay? -Callie**

**Not really. I'll tell you when you get here. -Emmet**

With that, Callie quickly got ready and ran down the stairs.

"Can I go to Emmet's? It's important." Callie asked Lena.

"Is everything okay?" Lena took her glasses off.

"I'm not sure. Can I go?" Callie tapped her foot.

"Of course. Text us if something is wrong." Lena reminded.

Callie left the house and practically ran to Emmet's house. She got to the front door and knocked a lot more than was really needed. After what seemed like ages, Emmet opened the door. He looked exhausted.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Callie slid through the door and shut it behind her.

"It's-it's my dad." Emmet practically whispered.

"What about him? Did he do something? Are you okay?" Callie questioned.

"He...he's gone." Emmet put his head down as the words came out.

"Gone as in..." Callie began.

"Gone as in dead. He's dead, Callie." Emmet said, looking at Callie straight in the eyes.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry." Callie quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Callie knew that Emmet and his fathers relationship wasn't the best, but he was still his father.

"What happened?" Callie asked as she finally broke away from the hug.

"Liver failure, from all the alcohol." Emmet muttered.

Callie knew this probably was killing him.

"Is there gonna be a funeral?" Callie asked.

"Yes. The wake is on Monday. Funeral on Tuesday. You don't have to go." Emmet said.

"Of course I'll go. We don't have school on Tuesday anyways." Callie grabbed Emmet's hand and rubbed his palm gently.

Emmet did not respond.

"Emmet, you told me you'd always be here for me, remember? Same for you. I'm here. Whether you like it or not I am here. I won't leave you." Callie comforted.

"I mean, I should have expected it." Emmet finally said.

"You can never expect something like death. No matter what. Whether it's sudden or prolonged, there's always a sliver of hope that they will make it. It's natural to be upset, you know that right?" Callie responded.

Emmet nodded his head. Callie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Emmet's cheek before pulling him into another hug.

"I love you, okay?" Callie said, putting her hand on the back of his hea, gently running her fingers through his hair.

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) I'm writing the funeral scene next and I pretty much know what i'm going to incorporate and i'm pretty excited. Keep reviewing, they make my days. As always, much love xoxoxoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

The entire family decided to go to the wake and funeral service for Emmet's father. After school, all of them got dressed and headed to the funeral home. Callie was the first out of the car and to enter the funeral home. Her eyes roamed around until she saw Emmet talking to a few older women. She slowly made her way over to him, waiting until he was done speaking.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine." Emmet was very abrupt.

The rest of the family approached them both.

"We're sorry for your loss, honey. If you guys need anything, you let us know, okay?" Lena said, giving him a hug.

Stef, Mariana, Brandon, Jesus and Jude all did the same. Eventually, Emmet's mother made her way towards all of them.

"Thank you guys so much for coming." She said quietly.

"Of course. We're here if you guys need anything." Stef gave the friendly woman a hug.

The rest of the family went to look at the pictures and Emmet was talking to some relatives leaving Callie and Mrs. Parker alone.

"Thank you." She finally said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Callie questioned.

"Being here for Emmet. He hasn't talked to me about anything. He's worrying me." She said, brushing a strand of hair behind her hair.

"I think if you just give him a little more time he'll start talking about it." Callie tried giving a small smile.

Mrs. Parker pulled Callie into a hug, which she willingly accepted. After about an hour, everyone decided they should get going.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Callie pulled Emmet into a hug and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Stef put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile before leaving.

"That poor kid." Lena said as she started the car and drove home.

Once home, everyone got dressed and got to bed. It was an early service the next morning. Callie layed in bed and finally fell asleep. She woke up at 7. Mariana was already awake and getting ready which wasn't surprising. Callie grabbed the gray dress that Mariana was letting her borrow and slipped it on. She went downstairs to take her medicine and eat a little bit before leaving. By 8, everyone was in the car and they were on their way to the church. Walking through the door, Callie could see Emmet at the front. She went to let him know that they were there, then sat down between Mariana and Brandon and waited for the service to start. The priest was the first to speak. He read a few prayers then handed the podium off to Mrs. Parker. Her words broke everyone's hearts.

"Although we were not together anymore, he will always hold a special place in my heart. He gave me my amazing son, Emmet, and I could never thank him enough for that. I will miss him dearly but I know that he will always be with me."

As she sat down, Callie could see Emmet slowly making his way up to speak next. He cleared his throat and began speaking. The church got silent.

"It is no secret that me and my father did not have the best relationship. It is also no secret that he struggled with an alcohol problem for majority of his life. Regardless of all of that, he was still my father and crazy as it may sound coming from me, I did love him, and I know he did love me too. He did some things I know he was not proud of, but I will always be proud of him. The saying "you never know what you have until it's gone" rings true today. Never take what you have for granted. Take risks and always tell people that you love them, because you never know when they will be taken from you. Thank you." Emmet stepped down and walked down the few steps.

Instead of walking back to his seat, He walked back all the way towards the doors. Callie quickly got up, trying to manuever her way out of the pew.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, sorry. Excuse me." Callie said as she climbed over people's legs.

She finally got out and ran towards the back of the church. She pushed through the heavy doors and looked to see Emmet pacing, pushing his hair back.

"Emmet!" Callie yelled, trying to get his attention.

He did not answer. Callie ran towards him. He started walking away.

"C'mon Emmet, this isn't fair. I have heels on." Callie called.

Emmet turned towards the bricks of the building and slammed his palms onto them in anger. When Callie finally reached him, he was crouched down on the ground with his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. Callie crouched next to him.

"Emmet, please talk to me." Callie put her hand on his back.

"Why couldn't he have stopped drinking? Why couldn't her try to get better?" Emmet asked without looking up.

"I wish I knew the answer to that. I really do." Callie comforted.

"The last thing I said to him was that he was a drunk. I yelled at him. I should've been trying to help him, but instead I was yelling at him." Emmet began rambling. "Maybe he'd still be here if I would have tried to help him."

Callie let out a sigh. "Emmet, there was already years of damage before you were even born. You're only 17. You did all that you could. I know you think that you could have saved him, but sometimes you can't save people unless their willing to let you. I know this is hard, believe me I do, but you can't beat yourself up over 'what if's'. I used to get so mad at myself over not kissing my mother goodbye the night she died, but I had to let it go, which is what you need to do too. He loved you and he knows that you loved him. That's all that matters in the end. You're a good son, a good friend, a good boyfriend. I'm sure that he is so proud of you. Probably even more proud than he was before. I promise there wasn't anything you could do, baby." Callie cradeled his head to her chest.

Callie had never seen Emmet cry, but now he was basically bawling. Callie could feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She lifted his head to hers.

"I love you. I'm here. I promise. You're not alone." Callie almost whispered.

She kissed the top of his head before pulling him into a hug. She rubbed her hand onto his back, just like Stef and Lena did when she was upset. Emmet began breathing normally after a few minutes. They both stood up. Emmet looked at Callie.

"I'm sorry." He managed to get out.

"What in the hell are you sorry for?" Callie asked, surprised.

"That you're seeing me like this." Emmet responded.

"Don't apologize. This actually makes me feel better. I was worrying that you weren't talking to anyone." Callie reassured.

"I love you." Emmet said before pecking her lips.

Callie rested her head on his chest until they heard the doors open and people begin to flood out. They were met with a frantic Mrs. Parker.

"Emmet, sweetie, are you okay?" She asked, distraught almost.

"Yes mom. I'm sorry but I'm better now." Emmet assured.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her there for a while. Callie gestured her head towards her family, letting him know that's where she would be.

"Is he alright?" Stef asked with concern.

"Yea, he's better." Callie repeated what Emmet had told his mother.

"I hope so. He seemed pretty upset." Lena added.

"I think you guys are rubbing off on me." Callie told them.

"Whatcha mean, sweets?" Stef asked.

"The things I was telling him, it was like the things that you say or things you would say. It's hard to explain." Callie responded.

Lena gave Callie a smile. Stef did as well.

"He's very lucky to have you, Callie. Just like us." Stef said, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her back into her chest.

**Hey guys. I'm just wondering...what do you guys want me to write? Anything? Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys. I wrote this kinda quick and kinda late so I'm sorry. I'm also trying to feel better, I've been kinda off these past few days. Thanks for the positve thoughts. xoxoxoox**


	28. Chapter 28

Callie woke up for school with a sharp pain in her stomach. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, taking a few painkillers hoping it would soothe the discomfort. She continued her morning routine as usual, still waiting for the medicine to kick in.

"Mornin' honey." Lena said as Callie walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Callie said, rubbing her eyes.

She sat down and just stared at the food in front of her. Nothing looked apetizing, but she knew she wouldn't be allowed to leave unless she ate something. She reached over and grabbed an apple, taking a bite out of it. Slowly, she managed to finish it. Soon enough it was time for everyone to get going for school. Callie swung her bookbag onto her back, making the pain in her stomach even worse. She sat in the car trying to breathe through the pain. Once in the parking lot, everyone piled out, heading towards their first period class. Callie was the first one in class, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was sit down. Putting her head down on the desk, she kept her breathing steady. The first bell rang, signiling the beginning of class. Her teacher began his lesson, Callie trying her best to focus. With no warning, Callie suddenly felt the urge to vomit. Callie raised her hand.

"May I use the bathroom?" Callie said hoarsly.

"Is it an emergency?" The teacher asked.

Callie nodded.

"Go ahead. Try and hurry back."

Callie got up slowly and walked out. As quickly as she could make her body go, she got to the bathroom. Shutting the stall behind her, she threw her bag on the ground and bent over the toilet bowl. Callie couldn't believe how quickly she had gotten sick. After a few minutes, she got up, walked to the sink and washed her hands.

"I shouldn't tell mama about this. I'll probably feel better now since I threw up." Callie thought to herself as she took a sip of water before returning to class.

Callie went through her regular schedule, the only difference being she threw up 2 more times. Usually she was the first one to the car at the end of the day, but considering her condition it took her much longer to get from her locker to the parking lot. Almost every movement made her eyes water with pain.

"Sorry. I had to talk to Timothy for a second." Callie lied, climbing into the back seat with Mariana, Brandon, and Jude.

Lena started the car, starting the drive home. Almost every bump in the road made Callie want to cry. She continued breathing through the pain, just as she had been all day. Hopefully this would blow over soon. Whenever she felt sick, It usually went away after she took a few tylenol. Once they got home, she went up the stairs, throwing her bag on the floor. She didn't want to worry about homework right now. Crawling into bed, Callie closed her eyes, hoping to maybe sleep it off.

"Hi babies." Stef called as she walked through the door.

She gave all of her children a kiss on the head before making her way to Lena.

"Hi love." Stef put her hands on Lena's hips, pulling her in for a quick peck.

"Hey sweetie." Lena wiped her hands on her pants.

"Where's our 5th baby?" Stef asked, noticing there was no sign of Callie.

"She's been upstairs since we got home. Last time I checked on her she was asleep. I was just about to go get her for dinner." Lena replied.

"I got it. You guys get to set the table." Stef kissed Lena on the cheek before walking towards the door.

Stef walked up the stairs. She tried not thinking of the worst, that Callie had hurt herself in any way, but she knew they had to trust her a little bit. Stef lightly knocked on the door. After not hearing a response, she quietly opened the door.

"Love?" Stef called quietly.

Callie did not move. Stef knelt next to the bed, brushing hair off of Callie's face.

"Callie, love. It's time for dinner." Stef said gently.

Callie's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking into Stef's loving eyes. Stef smiled.

"You alright baby?" Stef asked.

"Yea. I just had a long day." Callie said, sitting up.

Stef stood up, waiting for Callie to follow her downstairs. Callie took a breath and stood up off the bed. She quickly got light headed and collapsed back onto the bed, feeling an overwhelming feeling of nausea. Stef hurried to Callie's side, sitting next to her.

"Callie what's going on?" Stef asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Callie said, trying to not only convince Stef, but also herself.

"Like hell you're fine!" Stef responded.

Callie felt like she was about to throw up. She got up and ran to the bathroom, ignoring the pain as best as she could. Stef was not far behind. She shut the bathroom door and held Callie's hair back as she clutched to the toilet bowl. Once she was finished, Stef handed her a cup of water which Callie gladly took a sip of. Stef put her hand on Callie's forehead. She felt warm.

"Okay baby, you need to rest. I'll get you a cold cloth and some soup. Take some of this." Stef handed Callie a pill.

Together, they walked into Callie and Mariana's room. Stef tucked Callie into bed and retreated back to the kitchen to make soup.

"Callie's not feeling well. I'm gonna make her some soup." Stef explained as she rummaged through the cabinets.

"Is she okay?" Jude asked with fear.

"She'll be fine, bud. We'll take good care of her." Stef assured as she poured soup into a pot.

Stef poured the finished soup into a bowl and brought it up for Callie, along with the cold cloth to bring down her temperature.

"Here, love. Eat this." Stef said as she put the cloth on Callie's forehead.

"I have no apetite." Callie responded.

"Just eat a few spoon fulls. It's okay if you don't finish it. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Stef said, kissing Callie's cheek.

Stef hadn't even changed yet, which made Callie feel bad. She hated making others take care of her. Stef went downstairs to join everyone else for dinner. Callie just stared at the bowl of soup. She ate one spoonful before putting the bowl back down on the night stand. Callie layed back down, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. When she woke up, it was already past midnight. Callie quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. It was no surprise that Stef wasn't far behind her.

"Callie, love, did you eat something bad or anything?" Stef asked, holding Callie's hair back.

"No. I've only eaten an apple." Callie admitted.

"Baby, I think I'm going to take you to the hospital. You shouldn't be throwing up this much if you haven't eaten anything but an apple." Stef said.

"No. Please no." Callie pleaded.

"This is no an option. You've thrown up twice and you can barely stand up and walk on your own. Plus, you have a fever." Stef responded.

"Five." Callie said.

"Five what?" Stef asked.

"I threw up 3 times at school." Callie admitted.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone? Maybe your mother that works in the school?" Stef tried to hide her frustration.

"I thought it would go away." Callie said, putting her head down.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll be right back." Stef walked out and went to her and Lena's room to tell her she'd be taking Callie to the hospital.

Stef returned to the bathroom.

"Do you think you can get to the car by yourself?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded, and tried standing up. She got too dizzy and stopped.

"I've got it." Stef said, reaching down and picking Callie up.

Callie rested her head on Stef's shoulder as she took her down the stairs to the door. Stef fumbled with the door knob, but finally got it open. She kicked the door shut behind her. Stef put Callie in the front seat and strapped her in, giving her a bucket in case she got sick during the ride. Stef put her hand on Callie's head as she drove to the hospital.

"Hi. My daughter is very sick and I need her seen as soon as possible." Stef told the lady working at the front desk.

The woman nodded and told her to sign in then wait until a doctor came for them. Stef took Callie to sit down before filling out the forms. She joined Callie when she was done, wrapping her arms around her sick baby.

"Callie?" A doctor called. Stef helped Callie up and walked her towards the doctor.

The doctor lead them to a room and shut the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wells. What brings you in tonight?" He asked.

"My daughter is sick. She's thrown up 6 times in the past 24 hours and can barely stand up on her own." Stef explained.

"Is there any pain in your stomach?" Dr. Wells turned his body towards Callie.

Callie nodded. "It's in my abdomen."

"Left or right side?" He asked.

"Right." Callie answered.

"Now, when does it hurt?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Almost whenever I move." Callie admitted.

"On a scale of one to ten, where would you say your pain fell?" He asked.

"A 9." Callie answered honestly.

"I'm gonna just have you lay down and I'm going to press down on it gently, okay?" The doctor asked.

Callie nodded and layed down. He did just as he said he would, causing Callie to wince in pain.

"I've seen this a lot lately. It is pretty obvious you have appendicitis and you will need surgery to remove it as soon as possible." Dr. Wells said.

"Soon as in...?" Stef asked.

"I could get her in right now. Your daughter seems to have a severe case and if we don't get her appendix out now, it will rupture, causing bigger problems than what we have now." He advised.

"Well, admit her then." Stef nodded.

Stef could see by the look on Callie's face that she was nervous. Callie had never before had surgery, and she couldn't help but think about how much this would cost Stef and Lena.

"It'll be okay, my love. You'll feel better." Stef assured, gently brushing Callie's arm.

The doctor led Callie to prep for surgery, then put her on a gurnee.

"I'll be here when you wake up. And I'll call mama too. You'll be fine. I promise." Stef gave Callie one last kiss before they wheeled her away.

**Hey guyss! This was a request from ****Aprilflower18232**** so I hope you like it! I've never had appendicitis, but my best friend has so I just based this off of what she told me, lol. I don't know how realistic it is but aye. Haha. Keep reviewing and just let me know any ideas you wanna see! I love you guys xoxoxoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

As Callie was wheeled away Stef looked at the clock. It was almost 4 am by now. She pulled out her phone and dialed Lena's number.

"Hello?" Lena answered on the first ring.

"Hi love." Stef responded.

"So, how's Callie?" Lena asked.

"She has appendicitis. They've already admitted her into surgery because they were scared it was going to rupture." Stef replied.

"Oh my. Should I come up there?" Lena asked.

"I told her you'd probably be here. I'll pick you up and we can let B drive everyone to school in your car." Stef offered.

"Okay, sounds good. I love you." Lena said.

"I love you too." Stef hung up.

She got into her car and started back towards the house to get Lena. Stef pulled into the driveway and texted Lena to tell her she was outside. Inside, Lena was talking to Brandon,

"Brandon just please make sure everyone eats some breakfast and that you get to school on time. We're trusting you." Lena lectured.

"I got it, mama. We'll get to school." Brandon said in a groggy voice.

"Mhmm. Text us if you need anything." Lena kissed Brandon's forehead and went downstairs.

She quickly put on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and put her keys on the table before walking outside. In the car, she saw Stef looking at her phone. Lena opened the passenger side door and sat down.

"Hi babe." Lena kissed Stef's cheek.

"Hi love." Stef smiled.

The way to the hospital was a bit quiet considering both woman were both very tired. Once they arrived, they both got out and returned back to the waiting room. The procedure wasn't very long, so they were both called in within an hour and a half.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but you can wait in her room until she does." Dr. Wells said as he directed the woman to Callie's room.

They sat on opposited sides of the bed and looked at Callie, who seemed so peaceful. Once the doctor left, Stef was the first to speak.

"So our sneaky little daughter here decided it would be a good idea to keep it a secret that she threw up 3 times at school." Stef looked up at Lena.

Lena's eyes widened. "Three?! But.. why didn't she just tell me. I was right there."

"I don't know, love." Stef admitted.

"Why didn't she tell us she was so sick?" Lena questioned.

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Stef yawned.

Both women sat there for almost 25 minutes until they saw Callie's eyes begin to flutter open. A huge goofy smile crossed Callie's face and she started giggling. Suddenly, her face fell flat.

"Where are my legs? Did you let them cut off my legs?" Callie looked back and forth between both women.

Neither of them could keep their smiles off their faces as they could tell all the medicine was still making her a little loopy.

"No, baby. Your legs are right here, see?" Lena lifted up the blanket to show Callie her legs were there and fully connected.

"I can't feel them. Are you sure those aren't fake legs? What if those aren't mine?" Callie continued.

"I'm positive those are your legs, love." Stef smiled and rubbed Callie's arm.

"I can't feel them. Or move them." Callie kept going.

"Try sleeping a little more." Lena said, gently pushing Callie's head back down.

Callie was reluctant at first, but closed her eyes to fall back asleep. She stayed asleep for about an hour. She quickly opened her eyes to see Lena and Stef at both sides.

"Did you sleep off the medicine?" Stef asked, with a smile.

Callie nodded and gave a confused look as she looked around.

"How do you feel?" Lena asked.

"Like I've been hit by a train." Callie rubbed her eyes, tangling her IV in the process.

Lena uncrossed all the tubes and sat back down, looking at Callie.

"Why am I getting the look?" Callie asked, looking from Lena to Stef.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick, Callie?" Lena asked.

Callie hesitated. "I thought it would just go away like it always does. I didn't want to bother you guys for nothing."

"Callie, this could have been a lot worse. Your health comes before anything. You were clearly very sick, and even if you weren't this sick, we'd like to know when you aren't feeling well so we can make sure that you're okay." Stef lectured.

"I'm sorry." Callie looked down.

"It's okay. Just take it as a lesson learned. We're glad that you're better now." Lena assured.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can get the money." Callie began.

"Pay us back? For what?" Lena asked.

"The hospital bill." Callie responded.

"Are you crazy? You're not paying for your hosiptal bill, that's our job. Why would you even think that?" Stef said with surprise.

"I just know this is probably going to be really expensive. I don't want you guys to lose a lot of money because my appendix wanted to get infected." Callie replied.

"We don't care about the price. As long as you are healthy. Just let us take care of you, okay?" Lena asked.

Callie nodded.

"I think someone needs a mama sandwich." Stef gave a look to Lena.

Both woman got on opposite sides of Callie, wrapping their arms around her, being careful of all the tubes and gave her a gentle squeeze, attacking her face with kisses. Callie couldn't help but laugh.

"Ouch," Callie said in between laughter. "It hurts to laugh."

Lena and Stef pulled away, both laughing. Callie was still trying not to laugh as she put her hands over her stomach.

"Hey, how are those legs?" Stef asked.

"What?" Callie was confused.

"When you woke up before, you thought we let the doctors cut of your legs." Lena answered for Stef.

Callie blushed. "No I didn't."

"You did, love. It was pretty cute actually, you getting so worried about where they went." Stef smiled.

Callie shook her head, letting out a small smile.

"We love you, Callie girl. Legs or no legs." Lena smiled.

**Hey guys. This was SO hard to post. Everytime i tried it would give me an error message?! But it's here! Thanks for all the reviews again! I totally based the anesthesia thing off of my friend because I thought it was pretty funny. But anyways, I hope you liked it?! Keep reviewing and leaving any requests. xoxoxoxoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

Callie woke up to the sound of Jude's voice.

"Callie!" He said, shaking her awake.

Callie opened her eyes slowly, but was happy to see Jude standing there.

"Hi baby." Callie smiled at him.

The rest of her siblings started becoming visible as they all gathered around her. Was she even supposed to have this many people in here? Whatever. She could see Mariana walking in with two get well soon balloons and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys." Callie moved her bed so that she could sit up.

"How do you feel?" Brandon asked.

"Like I just got my appendix out, I don't know." Callie said laughing a little.

"What does an appendix even do?" Jesus questioned.

"You see, that's the funny part." Callie began. "It's like, 'hey I'm you appendix and I don't do anything but sometimes I like to get infected or rupture just to be an asshole."

Everyone laughed, Callie tried, but she was still sore.

"I was so confused when I woke up and you weren't there. I'm so used to seeing your bed head every morning." Mariana teased.

"Hey, you're really one to talk about bed head." Callie snapped back jokingly.

Mariana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hello my babies." Stef said, entering the room.

"We got you some soup." Lena said.

Callie's eyes widened. "Really? I'm starving."

Lena handed Callie the Panera bag to Callie.

"You guys got her Panera?!" Mariana said with jealousy.

"Oh hush, Mrs. Thang. Callie hasn't eaten anything good in two days. Plus, Mama's cooking when we get home." Stef told Mariana.

"Yea, I haven't eaten anything good in two days." Callie said, jokingly rubbing the food in Mariana's face.

"When do you get to come home?" Brandon asked.

"Uh, I think tomorrow..right?" Callie looked at her moms.

"Yup. The doctor said you should be able to leave tomorrow." Lena said nodding.

"If you're going home tomorrow, then I won't go to Disney Land." Jude said.

"Jude, don't be ridiculous. Of course you're going to Disney Land. I'll be fine, I promise." Callie assured.

"We will take care of her, bubba. Don't worry." Lena added.

"Are you sure?" Jude asked, looking from Callie to his moms.

Callie nodded. "I'm positive."

Jude smiled.

"I have to use the bathroom." Callie announced.

She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and Stef helped her stand up. She took herself and her IV into the bathroom. God, that thing was so annoying. Once she managed to get herself off the toilet with the help of the bar on the wall, she slowly emerged out of the bathroom. Her family all stared at her, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Callie asked.

"Nothing, love. It's just funny seeing you try to move around with that giant IV." Stef explained.

"Thanks guys. Love you too." Callie joked as she got back into her bed.

"Hi Callie," Callie's nurse said as she entered the room, "How is the pain?"

"It's been kinda hurting." Callie admited.

She hated getting the pain medicine because it made her look like an idiot.

"Okay, I'll give you another dose." The nurse said, doing just that.

After about only 10 minutes, Callie began laughing and giggling just as she always did on the medicine.

"Hey, can I have whatever she's on?" Jesus chimed in.

Lena glared at him. Jesus put his arms up in defense.

"I'm joking. I don't do drugs." He said.

"Mhmm. That's what we thought." Stef responded.

"Why don't we leave Callie here to sleep off the medicine and go eat dinner?" Lena suggested.

Everyone agreed in the idea, they were all pretty hungry.

"We'll come back later if you want us to, love." Stef told Callie before leaving.

Callie fell asleep almost instantly but woke up to see Emmet standing in the doorway.

"Hey beautiful." Emmet said, letting himself into the room and sitting on the chair next to Callie's bed.

Callie licked her lips and rubbed her eyes. "Hey. Sorry, I'm just waking up."

"I can tell. How do you feel?" Emmet asked.

"A lot better than I did yesterday." Callie responded.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, or your moms?" Emmet questioned.

"I just thought it would go away. I already know it was dumb. They gave me the whole spiel, don't worry." Callie explained.

"Okay, okay. I just worry about you." Emmet said.

"I'm sorry." Callie said. She really was sorry.

"On the brightside, school is over next week. And I thought I'd take you out to dinner for our 4 month." Emmet suggested.

Callie smiled. "I'd like that. By the way, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Emmet replied.

"Can you ask if someone could heat up the soup in that bag?" Callie pointed to the bag of untouched food.

"Sure. Be right back." Emmet got up and grabbed the bag off the floor and walked out of the room.

Emmet was quick, and came back in less than 10 minutes, soup all warmed up.

"Here babe." Emmet put the food on the tray next to Callie and put the tray in front of her.

"Thanks. I haven't had real food in two days." Callie began scarfing down the soup.

Once Callie was done, Emmet and Callie talked just as they normally did. Emmet told Callie what she missed in school, although it wasn't much considering there were only 3 days left.

"How do you manage to still look so good in a hospital bed? I'm especially loving the glasses and the hair." Emmet said.

"Hey, I didn't make fun of you in the hospital!" Callie defended jokingly.

Callie's nurse knocked lightly on the door. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over."

"Okay." Emmet got up out of his chair and collected his things. "I'll try and stop by your house tomorrow. Love you." Emmet leaned over and Kissed Callie before leaving.

"Love you too." Callie said.

Callie reached over to look at her phone. She had a text from Stef.

**Hey love. Want one of us to come up there for the night?**

Callie quickly typed her response.

**No it's fine. I'm just gonna go to sleep. I love you. Tell Mama I love her too. **

Callie sent it and waited for her phone to buzz.

**Okay baby. Sweet dreams. I love you more xoxo**

Callie smiled and set her phone down before turning on to her side and drifting off to sleep.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but ya know, Easter. I hope you guys all had a woderful Easter :) Sorry this chapter is short, it's kinda just a filler chapter. I have the next chapter in mind though, so it'll be better. I love you all and please don't hesitate to send requests. I like them :) xoxoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

Finally, the school year was over. Callie had been home for almost a week now. Jude loved Disney Land, and Callie was glad. She hadn't seen him so excited in a long time. He made sure to bring Callie a t-shirt, which she wore the next day. Callie was sitting at home deciding what she should wear to this dinner that Emmet was taking her on. She decided she needed the help of Mariana.

"Hey Mari?" Callie asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yea?" Mariana turned around.

"I need your help. With an outfit." Callie answered.

A smile crept onto Mariana's face. "You came to the right place. Come on." Mariana took Callie's hand and basically dragged her up the stairs.

"So, is this a fancy dinner or...?" Mariana asked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's at a nicer restauraunt but I don't think I need to be totally fancy." Callie explained.

"Hmmm." Mariana looked through her closet.

She pulled out a few things Callie didn't agree with. Eventually, they decided on a plain black skirt and a floral, flowy tank top that ended just above the top of the skirt. Now all that was left was shoes. Mariana dangled a pair of black heels in front of Callie's face.

"Definitely not." Callie laughed.

Mariana frowned and picked up a pair of sandals. "These?"

Callie nodded and put the sandals on. Mariana smiled when Callie stood up.

"You look hot. He'll love it." Mariana said with approval.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go do something with my hair." Callie smiled and walked into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She did look pretty good. She put some gel into her hair and put on some deoderant before going downstairs. Stef and Lena were sitting on the couch. Stef looked behind her shoulder and took off her glasses.

"You look beautiful, my love." Stef smiled.

"As usual." Lena added.

Callie blushed. "Thanks, moms."

Callie heard a horn come from Emmet's car. "I'll see you guys later."

"Remember curfew." Lena called.

"I will. Love you." Callie said before shutting the door and getting into Emmet's car.

Emmet looked at Callie up and down. "Wow." Was all he could say.

Callie smiled. "Wow yourself."

Emmet had on a dress shirt and slacks. He looked good, but then again, he looked good in just about anything. He started the car and pulled out of the drive way and they made their way to the restauraunt.

"I have a reservation for two." Emmet told the woman by the front door.

"Name?" She asked.

"Parker." Emmet answered.

She looked through the names. "This way."

She led them to a table set up for two. They thanked her. Emmet pulled Callie's chair out for her before sitting down.

"This place is gorgeous." Callie looked around.

"It's really good too." Emmet looked down at the menu.

The waiter came by to take their orders. Callie ordered the chicken penne and Emmet ordered the lasagna. The food got to their table fairly quickly. Just as they were about to stop eating, someone called Emmet's name.

"Emmet? Is that you?" A girl with choppy blonde hair and a tight fitting black dress made her way to the table.

"A-alex?" Emmet sounded surprised.

Emmet stood up and gave the girl a hug. Callie gave a confused look.

"Callie this is my..friend Alex. Alex, this is my girlfriend Callie." Emmet introduced.

"Friend? Don't act like we didn't date for almost 2 years." She said with a smile.

Callie could feel the tension between her and Alex. It was very awkward. Alex pulled up a chair, making Callie angry and uncomfortable. This was supposed to be a night for her and Emmet.

"So, what are you doing up here?" Emmet asked.

"No reason really. Me and a few friends are just kinda crusin' around lately and ended up here." She said, gesturing towards a table of 3 other people.

"Sounds fun." Emmet took a bite of his lasagna.

"How have you been?" Alex asked.

"Good. I like it here." Emmet answered.

Callie sat silently as she ate her food.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to use the bathroom. Do you guys mind?" Emmet asked.

Callie shook her head, although it was a lie.

"Go ahead. I'll just get to know Callie a little bit more." Alex smiled.

"Or you could go back to your friends." Callie thought.

"So, how long have you and Emmet been together?" Alex asked.

"Four months." Callie took a sip of water.

"That's cute. You guys done anything yet?" Alex asked.

"Excuse me?" Callie put her cup down.

"You know, like..." Alex trailed off.

"Yea I know what you mean, but it's really none of your business." Callie was trying to stay calm, but who asks someone that?

"You haven't, have you?" Alex questioned.

"Last time I checked, this was my relationship and not yours, so I don't have to tell you anything." Callie snapped.

"Yea, but I also dated him too. I know what he likes." Alex replied.

"Yea, dated. As in past tense." Callie said coldly.

"All I'm trying to say is that if you wait any longer, he's going to get uninterested. That's why we broke up. I'm just trying to help you." Alex defended.

"If it isn't already obvious, I don't really _need _your help. He's my boyfriend, not yours. My relationship, not yours." Callie said, getting up.

Callie could see Emmet coming back from the bathroom. She was grabbing her bag.

"Callie, where are you going?" Emmet asked, confused.

"I want to leave." Callie turned around and started towards the door.

Emmet glared at Alex. "What the hell did you say to her?"

"Don't look at me." Alex said.

"Well I am. I was gone for 5 minutes and she's pissed. Thanks." Emmet snapped.

He went to pay the bill for the food that wasn't even finished and met Callie in the parking lot. She was leaning against the door of the car.

"Wanna tell me what that was?" Emmet asked.

"Take me home." Callie said bitterly.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Emmet looked at Callie.

Her eyes met his, but she didn't say anything.

"Callie, come on." Emmet tried.

Callie still did not say anything. Instead, she stood with her arms crossed and looked away. Emmet sighed and opened the door. Callie sat down, keeping her gaze out the window. They were almost back to her house until Emmet pulled over on to one of the residential streets and parked by the curb, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Callie just tell me what happened." Emmet turned to look at Callie.

"Alex. She's a bitch." Callie finally turned to face Emmet.

"What did she do?" Emmet asked.

"She kept prying into our relationship." Callie looked away again.

"Callie, that did she say?' Emmet was getting frustrated.

Callie hesitated and turned back towards Emmet. "She told me that the longer I make you wait to have sex, you're going to get uniterested and leave because that's what you did with her. Look, I know. I'm making you wait and I'm sorry but I still need time and you of all people should know that. The thought still makes me uncomfortable. I'm sorry if I'm not going fast enough for you or whatever but I'm trying my best to try and forget about everything with Liam but it's really not that easy."

Emmet opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Are you going to say something?" Callie snapped.

"That bitch." Emmet muttered.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Callie, she's just trying to mess things up. I didn't break up with her because I was "uniterested" or whatever shit she's talking about. I broke up with her because she tried sleeping with one of my friends at some party. I have no idea where she got that stupid story or why she told you that. Of course I know that you need time. I don't expect you to be totally okay with doing that right now. I don't care how long it takes, I will wait because I love you. I'm sorry she said all that." Emmet said.

Callie let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to her I just... I've been insecure about it lately. I was already scared that you were going to leave me because I wasn't going fast enough. I love you, and I wish that I could just get over it already but I can't." Callie admitted.

"I'm not mad, I would be upset if someone said that to me too. But Callie, I'm not going to leave you because of that, I promise. Relationships aren't about sex, it's about being with a person who makes you happy, which you do. You make me incredibly happy and I couldn't ask for anyone better." Emmet assured. "Here, I got you this."

Callie reached out to grab the small box out of Emmet's hand. She carefully unwrapped it and took the lid off to see a silver charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful." Callie said as she took it out of the box. "I didn't get you anything-"

"Don't worry about it babe. Lemme put it on for you." Emmet said, putting the bracelet onto Callie's wrist.

Callie wrapped her arms around Emmet's neck and pulled him into a hug. Emmet wrapped his arms around her waist, eventually holding onto her back.

"I love you so much and I'm sorry." Callie whispered.

"Don't apologize. And I love you too baby." Emmet whispered back.

Callie pulled herself out of Emmet's embrace and kissed him gently.

"I'll take you home." Emmet said, putting the car into drive.

Callie spent the rest of the ride looking at the bracelet and the three charms on it. There was a camera, a music note and a rose. She smiled to herself as he pulled into her driveway.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Emmet said.

Callie leaned over and kissed Emmet again, this time it was not as gentle and it lasted a bit longer. She pulled herself away from Emmet and smiled at him.

"Okay." Callie opened the door and got out of the car. She was home earlier than curfew. They had only been out a little over an hour.

Callie walked in the house and took off her shoes, picking them up to bring them back upstairs.

"That wasn't very long." Stef said with a questioning eyebrow raise.

"Yea, but everything is fine." Callie assured.

"You sure?" Lena piped in.

"Yes guys I promise." Callie made her way upstairs, changing out of her clothes and into pajamas.

As she finished her night routine, she layed in bed thinking. She couldn't help but feel guilty, almost like she didn't deserve Emmet. She tried to brush off the thought and fall asleep. She eventually dozed off, but she had not managed to get rid of the thought.

**So I added this chapter because I didn't want to forget the things I wanted to add. I hope you guys like it! Any ideas for the next chapters? xoxoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

Callie found it impossible to stay asleep for longer than an hour at a time. She would wake up covered in sweat or with chills up and down her spine. She was upset and she did not know why, but what she knew for certain was that she was frustrated. Frustrated that the pills she was promising to take were not working the way that they should be, and that she was not functioning like any sane person would function. Frustrated that while on medication that was supposed to take away her bad thoughts, she still could feel them creep in, creating darkeness where there should be light. She didn't want the pills. She didn't want the label "depressed" tagged onto her name. She didn't want any of it. She wanted to be like everyone else. She wanted to feel happiness on her own with no help. Why couldn't she? Was there something wrong with her? Her head began spinning. All she wanted to do was cut. The thought whirled in her head as she grabbed the razor she kept hidden away and stared at it. Callie brought it up to her skin but did not move it. She stopped, got up, and walked out, careful to not wake a sleeping Mariana. She shuffled her feet until she made it to her mom's doors. Did she really want to wake them up at...she glanced at the clock...1:30 am? Without thinking, she knocked on the door, immediately regretting it when she heard a small voice come from the other side.

"Come in."

Callie slowly opened the door, surprised to see Lena sitting up and the bathroom light on. Why were they awake so late?

"Hi sweetie, what's up?" Lena looked up from the book in her hand.

Callie put her head down and sat down on the bed, not saying anything. Stef emerged from the bathroom with her pajamas on.

"Hey sweets." Stef said.

Callie still did not say anything. She still was regretting going in there.

"Everything okay?" Lena tried again.

Callie swallowed. "Uh- yea nevermind. I'm sorry."

Callie tried getting up before Stef got in front of her and stopped her. "Oh no no no, you don't come in here at 1:30 am and then try to leave and act like nothing is wrong when it is obvious that there is something going on. Sit." Stef pointed to the bed.

Callie obeyed her mother and sat back down on the bed.

"You told me to come tell you when I wasn't feeling good." Callie said.

"That we did. What's the matter? Not feeling well?" Lena asked.

Callie shook her head and unclenched her fist that held the razor. Stef looked at Callie before reaching out her hand.

"Can I please have that?" Stef was gentle.

Callie hesitated, but slowly met Stef's hand with her own, dropping the razor onto her palm.

"Did you use it?" Stef asked. She was stern, but full of love.

Callie shook her head.

"Are you being honest?" Lena asked.

Callie nodded her head yes as she exposed her arms to show that she was telling the truth. Lena pulled Callie closer, resting her chin on Callie's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her.

"This is good baby. What you're doing right now, it's good." Lena assured.

Callie had yet to say anything. She did not know what to say.

"What's wrong my sweet girl?" Stef sat cross legged in front of Callie, who had her head down.

Callie shrugged. It was hard to describe her own thought process, her own sadness.

"Callie, please say something." Lena whispered into her ear before kissing the top of her head.

"I just don't understand." Callie finally said after what seemed like ages.

"Don't understand what?" Stef asked.

Callie once again stayed silent.

"Don't understand what, love?" Stef tried again.

"Why I'm this way. Why I'm messed up." Callie finally said.

"You're not messed up baby. Not at all. Why would you even think that?" Lena asked.

"I have to take pills to make me happy. No one else in this house does." Callie said.

"That doesn't make you messed up, sweets. Just because no one else has to take them doesn't mean anything. Jesus is the only one who has to take ADHD medicine, but that doesn't make him messed up." Stef lectured.

"But his medicine works." Callie responded.

"I thought you said yours was too?" Lena questioned.

"I was lying, to make you guys happy. It stopped working a few weeks ago." Callie admitted.

Stef sighed.

Lena spoke before Stef could. "You should have told us, so that we could have helped you. We could have asked to switch your medicine."

"I don't want medicine. I hate it. It's not real happiness, it's just artificial." Callie was getting angry.

"Love, I know you don't want it, but quite frankly you don't have much of a choice." Stef said. "What is making you upset? What are you thinking about? Use your words instead."

"Everything." Calle said without looking up

"We can't help if you don't tell us what exactly that means, honey." Lena said, rubbing Callie's arms.

"I don't deserve to be here." Callie eventually said.

"You sure as hell deserve to be here. I don't want to _ever_ hear you say that again. Ever." Stef said, lifting Callie's chin.

"Where would you even get such a crazy idea?" Lena asked.

"Because it's true. I don't. Everyone is too good to me, and I don't deserve it." Callie sounded lifeless.

"Oh baby, yes you do. You know why? Because you're amazing. You've got such a big heart and you're so full of love." Lena said, stroking strands of Callie's brown hair.

"You guys are too good for me. Mariana, Jesus and Brandon are too good for me. Emmet is too good for me. I can't offer you guys the things you offer me." Callie continued.

"Love, what are you talking about? You've given us joy and love and happiness. You opened our hearts to motherhood once again, and we love you so much. No matter what." Stef cupped Callie's face gently in her hands, wiping a tear off of Callie's cheek with her thumb. "Don't cry baby. We hate seeing you cry."

"I just want to be happy!" Callie almost yelled. "It's not fair. I just want to be happy!"

"Callie, relax please." Lena tried keeping her still, but was failing.

Callie stood up and ran out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen. Stef and Lena got up and ran right behind her, not worrying if they woke the other kids or not. They had no idea what Callie was going to do. Callie ran to the basket with her pills and picked up the bottle. She could barely see. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she let them fall freely. She took the lid off and threw the bottle onto the ground, all the pills scattered the floor. Stef and Lena quickly ran to opposite sides and wrapped their arms around her in an attempt to calm her down.

"No! No!" Callie croaked between tears.

By now, the rest of the kids heard the commotion and came downstairs, shocked at what they were looking at.

"Callie!" Jude yelled.

"Guys, go back upstairs please." Lena stood in front of them.

"But-" Jude tried to argue.

"Jude, she will be fine. Me and mom will help her, but we need you guys to all go upstairs. Now." Lena pointed upstairs.

Brandon basically had to pick Jude up and carry him away from the scene, but eventually they all were back upstairs. Lena ran back over to Callie and Stef. Callie was still fighting to get out of Stef's arms, but Stef was not loosening her grip. Stef pulled her down to the floor.

"Callie please calm down." Stef kissed her cheek.

Callie stopped trying to squirm out of Stef's arms and collapsed into Stef's shoulder. Stef adjusted the way she was sitting and quickly pulled Callie into a hug, holding on for dear life. Lena crouched next to Stef and put her hands on Stef and Callie's backs. Callie had her hands clenched around Stef's shirt.

"I'm here, we're here. Me and mama, we're right here." Stef soothed into Callie's hair.

Stef had never been that scared since she found out that Jesus may have been at Ana's house.

"I-i-i" Callie tried saying between breaths.

"Shh baby. Don't talk. Just breathe. Take deep breaths." Lena instructed, making soothing circles on Callie's back.

Stef let out a sigh of relief once she could feel Callie's body start to relax in her arms. She still didn't want to let go. She wanted to hold on to her forever so that she knew she'd always be safe. Callie unclenched her hands from Stef's shirt and sat back against the cabinets, looking forward as she took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. I-" Callie began, but she had no explanation. She had no idea what had come over her.

"Don't apologize. You scared both of us half to death, though." Lena said.

Callie began picking up the small pills that surrounded her on the floor before Stef grabbed Callie's arm.

"Don't worry about those. I'll get them. How about you and mama go upstairs into our bed and settle down, and I'll meet you up there after I clean these up?" Stef suggested, although it was not a choice.

Callie nodded her head slowly. Lena got up, helping Callie up along the way. She put her arm around her shoulder as they walked up the stairs into the bedroom. Once they shut the door, Lena pulled Callie into a hug, mostly for her own sake.

"Okay, climb up." Lena instructed as she pulled the covers back and patted the bed.

Callie got on the bed and layed down. Lena crawled in next to her, quickly wrapping her arm around her, pulling her closer into her chest. Callie burried her face into Lena's hair and rested her hand across Lena's stomach. Lena kissed Callie's head as she stroked up and down Callie's arm with her fingertips. Downstairs, Stef was picking up the pills. Her hands were shaking still and she almost dropped the pills in her hand. Once she picked up what she could see, shee put them back in the container and washed her hands. She splashed some water onto her face and took a few breaths before going upstairs. She figured she should check on the rest of her children. She opened the door to Brandon's room first to see that he had fallen back asleep. She silently shut the door before going to Mariana and Callie's room. Mariana was in bed, but her eyes were still open. Stef knelt down next to her and brushed her hair off of her cheek, giving her a kiss on the temple. Mariana's eyelids got heavy and she let them close as Stef kissed her. Stef told her goodnight before checking on Jude and Jesus. She knew this would be the hardest part. Jude was sitting up in his bed, while Jesus was already asleep. Stef sat down on Jude's bed.

"Is Callie okay?" Jude asked with a worried expresssion.

"She's with mama in bed right now. We're taking care of her okay sweets? Try to get some sleep tonight." Stef said.

"What happened?" Jude asked.

"I'm not completely sure, Jude. We will talk to her tomorrow when she's feeling better though, okay? Now lay down and close your eyes." Stef gently pushed Jude down onto the bed.

Stef stayed for a few moments, rubbing his back. When she saw his eyes close she got up. She whispered good night and made her way back to her and Lena's room. On the bed, she could see Lena with her arm wrapped around Callie and Callie laying on her chest. She couldn't tell if Callie was asleep or not, though. Stef climbed into her side of the bed and glanced at Lena, asking if Callie was asleep.

"I think so." Lena sounded exhausted.

Stef leaned over, careful not to disturb Callie and kissed Lena.

"I love you. We'll get through this." Stef reassured.

"I sure hope so. I love you too. Good night babe." Lena said, turning her light off.

Stef turned off her light before turning to her side.

"Good night, my love."

**Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy this past week. You guys were pretty quiet the last few chapters :( reviews keep me going and I really like hearing what you guys think. I also like when you guys tell me things you wanna see :) feel free to pm me or anything. I love you guys and hope you guys liked this chapter. BY THE WAY: THAT PROMO THOUGH OMG OMGOMG. xoxoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

Stef woke up around 4 am to Callie gripping her arm suddenly. She opened her eyes and turned on to her side to see if she was okay. Callie was fidgeting around in her sleep, wincing as she rocked her head back and forth. Stef could tell she was having a bad dream. Mariana used to have nightmares a lot, so she was experienced in handling these kinds of situations.

"Callie. Love, wake up." Stef gently shook Callie's shoulder.

Callie's eyes opened and she scanned around the room before her gaze was back at Stef.

"You okay, sweets?" Stef whispered.

Callie snuggled up to Stef's chest and nodded her head in response, closing her eyes. Stef could feel the sweat on Callie's forehead. She wrapped her arm around Callie and pushed her hair back with her other, kissing her before going back to sleep. When Lena woke up around 9, she smiled at the site of her wife and daughter all cuddled up together. She gently leaned over to kiss Stef's cheek and carefully slipped out of bed. She went down the stairs, careful not to wake her sleeping children. She pulled out Stef's famous blue mug and another one for herself and grabbed Stef's favorite K-cup. When both of their cups were full, she walked back upstairs and placed the mug on the nightstand next to Stef. She crawled back into bed with a magazine and waited until one of them woke up. Almost moments later, Stef's eyes fluttered open.

"I knew I smelled coffee." Stef said with a smile and a sleepy voice.

"I made you a cup." Lena pointed at the mug.

"You didn't have to do that, love." Stef reached for the cup, careful not to wake Callie.

"I didn't want you to wake her up. She needs a good sleep. I don't think she's had one in weeks." Lena explained.

"You're a saint." Stef said as she put the cup back down. "But yes you're right, she needs as much sleep as she can get. Poor girl was having a nightmare earlier."

"Really? What was it?" Lena asked.

"Not sure. I just woke her up and then she fell back asleep right away. I figured if she wanted to talk about it when she wakes up then that's okay." Stef looked at Lena.

"Probably a good idea. I'm gonna go make some breakfast, it sounds like everyone else is starting to wake up. You stay up here. I'll bring you guys some food." Lena gave Stef a quick kiss and went downstairs.

Stef rested her head back on her pillow and let out a sigh. She was exhausted. She looked at Callie who was still fast asleep in her arms. She just wished that she could take away all her pain. It killed her to see her so upset. It had been almost a half an hour until Callie began opening her eyes.

"Good morning my sunshine." Stef smiled.

"Morning. Where's mama? What time is it?" Callie questioned.

"She's downstairs with everyone else making breakfast. And it's almost 10." Stef answered.

"Why aren't you downstairs with them?" Callie asked.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You were finally sleeping peacefully." Stef explained.

"You didn't have to do that." Callie felt bad.

"It's really no big deal, love." Stef assured.

Callie sat up and began stretching, making Stef catch the scratch marks all over Callie's arms.

"Oh Callie baby." Stef grabbed Callie's arm and started rubbing it.

"I- I honestly have no idea when I did that. I swear." Callie looked up at Stef.

"I believe you. You must have done it in your sleep. You were having some sort of nightmare earlier. Wanna tell me what that was?" Stef asked.

"Um..I don't really remember it." Callie said with uncertainty.

Stef raised an eyebrow like she didn't believe her. "Whatever you say, my love."

"Well, I sorta remember it." Callie admitted.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Stef asked.

Callie swallowed as she tried to remember as much of it as she could. "Well," She began, "we used to be in this foster home, but they sent us away after I had a panic attack. I was crushed. But in my dream, it wasn't them sending me away, it was you guys sending us away after last night. And I remember I was screaming out your names but you guys didn't even turn back around."

Stef could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes, but she didn't want Callie to see her cry.

"Oh baby." Stef pulled Callie into her embrace and rocked her back and forth. "We would never send you away. You're stuck with us for the long run."

"I caused so much trouble last night." Callie said softly.

"You didn't cause us any trouble love. You were upset, that's different." Stef comforted.

"It's not your job to have to restrain me like that. I shouldn't have caused such a scene." Callie said.

"It's our job to protect you and help you, and that's what we were doing last night. When you are going through hell, we will be right beside you. That's what parents do. We aren't temporary. We aren't going anywhere." Stef brushed through Callie's hair with her fingers.

"I should know that already, I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to get used to." Callie apologized.

"Don't say sorry, it's not your fault. I think anyone in your situation would feel the same way, but, just know that I will remind you of that everyday if I need to. You are ours, and we are yours. You're our daughter in every way possible, and we love you. Forever." Stef soothed.

"I love you too." Callie squeezed Stef even tighter.

Stef pulled away and kissed Callie's temple. Callie smiled as she rubbed her arms. They were warm.

"You know, nothing is wrong with you for having to take medicine. I know you don't like it, but it's okay to have help." Stef explained.

"I know help is okay. I don't know, I just wish that I didn't always mess up." Callie looked up at Stef.

"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall. You know who said that?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded. "Confucius."

Stef grabbed hold of Callie's hands."That's right, and it's true. It's impressive to never slip up, but what's even more impressive is when you mess up and get right back up and keep on going because you _know _it's worth it. You're a fighter, and I _know_ you can fight this. You're never alone. We will be right by your side every step of the way, every single one of us. You will get to where you want to be, I promise you. You just need a little help in getting there and that's okay. Because you have that help in all of us."

Callie smiled at her mother. She was very lucky to have so much support from her entire family.

"Alright love bug, you hungry?" Stef asked as she wiped a tear from under her eye.

"Starving." Callie answered a little too quickly.

"Well then let's go join everyone else, shall we?" Stef held out her hand to Callie, who gladly took it.

Once they were both standing, Stef wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder and together they walked downstairs to eat with the rest of the family.

**Hey guys, sorry. I meant to add this earlier but didn't I don't really know what's up with me lately, but I'm trying really hard to just be better (like personally) but it hasn't really been working. I don't even know what I mean by that but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love you guys xoxoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

Callie was sitting on the couch watching tv with her feet resting on the coffee table. She had a bowl of popcorn between her legs. She could hear footsteps coming towards her and soon felt someone sit next to her on the couch. She looked over to see Brandon then looked back at the tv.

"No plans either?" Brandon asked.

"Nope." Callie kept her gaze forward as she ate a piece of popcorn.

"Wanna do something?" Brandon turned his head towards Callie.

"Please." Callie put the bowl on the table and stood up.

She was bored. Emmet was in Maine visiting his grandma, Mariana was with Zac, Jesus was at the skate park and Jude was at Connors. She thought that Brandon would be out too, but apparently not. They walked around the house searching for Stef and Lena, eventually finding them in the kitchen.

"Can we use the car?" Brandon asked.

Stef looked up."For?"

"We're bored and wanted to do something." Brandon explained.

Callie knew they would be hesitant. They were breathing down her neck all morning because of last night, but they did have a right to. It was a pretty big freak out. Lena and Stef looked at each other.

"Go ahead, but don't you dare bring back the car with an empty tank of gas." Lena gave them a half smile.

"We won't. Thanks." Brandon said.

Callie ran upstairs to get her shoes then met Brandon at the car.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked before starting the car.

Callie thought about it a moment. "Let's go mini golfing."

"Mini golfing? Are you 5?" Brandon laughed.

"C'mon I haven't gone in forever. You scared you gonna lose?" Callie challenged.

"Definitely not. I happen to be a world champion mini golfer." Brandon joked.

"Mhmm, I bet. If I win, you're buying me a milkshake." Callie demanded.

"Guess you're not getting a milkshake today then, sis." Brandon accepted the challenge, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

At the mini golf course, Callie picked out a purple ball while Brandon chose a yellow ball. They paid for their game and went to the first hole.

"You can go first." Brandon said.

Callie went and got it in on the second try. She watched as Brandon pretended to make a big deal out of everything.

"Gotta clear the green, make sure nothing obstructs my path." Brandon said as he cleared the leaves and other things off of the grass.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. Brandon licked his finger and put it in the air.

"Gotta check the direction of the wind too." He explained.

"Go!" Callie said between laughter.

Brandon bent down and carefully decided which starter he should put the ball into. Callie let out a sigh and Brandon smiled. It was fun messing with her. He put the ball down finally and stood up. Just as Callie thought he was going to go, he began doing practice swings.

"Wow, you must be a world champion mini golfer." Callie said sarcastically.

Brandon finally swung and actually made a hole in one.

"OHHHH!" Brandon rubbed it in Callie's face.

"Beginner's luck. There's still 17 more holes left." Callie reminded.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Brandon responded.

Brandon went on like this for every hole. _Every_ hole. Callie had to admit, it was very entertaining. By the last hole, their scores were really close. Callie got it in on the 5th try. It was nearly impossible with all the hills and the giant crocodile mouth in the middle. Brandon did his normal routine and ended up getting it on 4, making him the winner.

"What can I say? I'm a natural." Brandon cracked his knuckles in front of him.

"Yea yea yea. Whatever you say. I still expect a milkshake." Callie said.

"You said if you won, which you didn't." Brandon smiled.

"You could just be a nice brother who buys their sister a milkshake because they didn't let them win at mini golf." Callie batted her eyes.

"Fine." Brandon gave in.

They walked to return their club's and balls then went back to the car. They went to the ice cream shop near their house and sat down at a table near the window. A waitress came by and took their orders. Callie got a cookies and cream and Brandon got a reese's. Callie and Brandon never really got to spend a lot of time just the two of them, but it was always fun when they did. She also loved that Brandon didn't treat her any differently than the rest of his siblings for reasons like the cutting and mental breakdowns.

"Next time, you're going down. I went easy on you this time." Callie said to Brandon as he continued to rub in her face that he had won.

"Or next time we could do something you actually have a chance at beating me in." Brandon joked.

Their milkshakes came and they both drank them as they talked. When they were done, Brandon paid and they went to the car. They were almost home until Callie said something.

"Remember gas or else Mama's gonna kill you."

Brandon looked to see how much gas there was to see that it was almost empty. "Oh shit, thanks Cal."

They stopped at a gas station and finally got back home. They were gone a few hours.

"Hi babies, you have fun?" Stef asked as they walked through the door.

"Yea." Callie said, smiling at Brandon.

"What'd you guys do?" Lena asked.

"Played mini golf, and might I add I won." Brandon boasted.

"You definitely get your competitiveness from your mother." Lena laughed.

"That's right!" Stef said, resting her hands on Brandon's shoulders.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." Callie laughed.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." Lena called.

"Okay, I'll be down." Callie assured.

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. I wrote this just to give a lighter chapter. This is basically based of off me and my brother. We were in the middle of nowhere waiting for a family party to start, so me, him, and his fiance figured we would go do something. He was taking it so seriously and I dunno I thought it was funny. But I hope you guys enjoyed. Gimme some requests! xoxoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

Callie and Lena walked into her psychiatrists waiting room. Everytime Callie was here, she felt uneasy.

"Go sit down there sweetie while I sign you in." Lena pointed towards the chairs in the corner.

Callie did as she was told and Lena went up to the desk to sign her in. Once she was finished, she turned around and walked to the seat next to Callie. As she sat down, she could see Callie's hands shaking. She took Callie's hand into her own and rubbed her thumb along the top.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous." Callie admitted as she turned her head to look at Lena.

Lena let out a sigh. Callie always apologized for things she shouldn't be apologizing for.

"Don't apologize. It's okay to be scared." Lena assured.

Lena's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her bag and read the message on the screen.

"That was mom. She said she's leaving work now and she'll be here soon." Lena explained to Callie.

Callie nodded her head. Stef didn't work very far, maybe 15 minutes away. Callie broke from her own thought's when she heard her name being called. Lena and Callie stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hello, Dr. Hawthorne." Lena greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Adams Foster, Callie. Take a seat." Dr. Hawthorne motioned towards the chairs set up in front of her.

Callie and Lena sat down and Lena took hold of Callie's hand again.

"Should we be expecting your wife?" The doctor asked Lena.

"Yea, she should be here soon. She's coming from work." Lena replied.

Like clockwork, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Hawthorne opened the door to see Stef standing there. She invited her in before returning to her seat.

"Hi babies." Stef said quietly before sitting next to Callie.

Stef was still in uniform, but she had taken her belt off and set it next to her. She put her hand on Callie's back and rubbed it like she always did to keep her calm while Dr. Hawthorne spoke.

"So what brings you ladies in here today?" She asked, folding her hands in front of her.

"Callie feels like she's not benefiting from her medicine. She had quite an episode three days ago." Lena began explaining.

Dr. Hawthorne nodded her head. "What kind of episode are we talking about?"

"She was throwing things and crying. It took longer to calm her down." Lena continued.

Callie felt her face turn red.

"What triggered this, Callie?" The doctor asked as she directed her attention towards Callie.

"I was just- I was frustrated with having to take medicine and it not working. I was just upset in general I guess." Callie admitted as she fidgeted her hands.

"Ahh. I see. What I want to do is have your mom's go wait out in the waiting room for a little bit so I can talk to you a little bit." Dr. Hawthorne explained.

Callie looked from Stef to Lena with fear in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, 'll be right out there. I promise." Stef rubbed her back.

"O-okay." Callie stuttered.

Stef kissed Callie's temple before walking out with Lena to the waiting room. They sat down in the same chairs Callie and Lena were in earlier. Stef looked at Lena before leaning in to kiss her.

"Hi love." Stef smiled.

"Hi." Lena laughed.

"She's so scared." Stef sighed.

"I know. She was doing what she always does earlier, apologizing." Lena said.

"For what?" Stef asked.

"Being nervous." Lena responded.

Stef blew a piece of hair out of her face. "That girl."

"Tell me about it." Lena rested her head on Stef's shoulder.

Stef turned and kissed Lena's head. Both women waited somewhat impatiently until they were invited back into the room. Callie looked emotionally drained. They sat back down to where they were before, Stef resting her hand onto Callie's back again.

"So, I did a psych evaluation on Callie, just like I did when she first came to me." Dr. Hawthorne began. "It's become clear that Callie is also suffering with bipolar disorder as well, explaining why she was having those freakouts and why the medicine was not working. I'm going to put her on Symbyax. It works as an antidepressant as well as a mood stabilizer. That way you won't have to take multiple pills."

Stef's throat went dry. She knew Callie would be upset not only because she still had to take medication, but also because she would feel even more isolated being diagnosed with two mental illnesses. Lena looked over at Stef, who looked tense. She ran her fingers through Callie's hair. Callie just nodded her head. Dr. Hawthorne went on explaining a few things about the medication, side effects and things like that.

"Do you guys have any questions?" Dr. Hawthorne looked back and forth between the three women.

"No, I think we've got it." Stef assured.

"Okay, I'll send the perscription to your usual pharmacy?" Dr. Hawthorne questioned.

"Yes." Lena replied.

"Okay ladies. That will be all. Just make sure Callie keeps going to all of her therepy sessions and takes her medicine. Give me a call if you have any questiones later." The doctor said.

"Thank you. Bye." Stef gave a small smile to her before standing up.

Callie muttered goodbye and Lena said goodbye as well.

"So, Callie. Do you wanna ride with me or mom?" Lena asked as they got into the parking lot.

"I was thinking I'd go pick up some food, I could use the extra hands." Stef suggested.

"What are you getting?" Lena asked.

"I was thinking Mexican." Stef admitted.

"Alright, babe. Sounds good. I'll go pick up the medicine then head home." Lena smiled.

The three separated, and Callie walked to Stef's car with her and sat in the passenger seat.

"You okay love?" Stef asked before pulling off.

"Uhhuh." Callie muttered.

"It's me you're talking to. I know you and I highly doubt that's true." Stef turned her head towards Callie.

Callie shrugged. "I'm alright, just feel weird."

"Why is that?" Stef questioned.

"Well, because I am. I'm depressed _and _bipolar. That doesn't sound very normal to me." Callie said.

"Normal is overrated my dear Callie. Those illnesses don't define who you are, you know that right?" Stef pushed hair out of Callie's face.

"But-" Callie was cut off.

"No but's. No arguing. You are you, not what you are diagnosed with. We love you no matter what and we will continue to love you. This doesn't change anything." Stef smiled.

Callie unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to hug Stef.

"I love you too, mommy." Callie said into Stef's shirt.

Stef smiled. She loved when Callie called her mommy.

"We better get going. Your brothers and sisters are probably starving." Stef said, putting the car into drive and driving off.

**Sorry for the wait guys, I had a bunch of projects and other homework to do so I didn't have much time to update. Hope you guys liked it and I hope you guys are all doing well. Much love, xoxoxoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

Jude ran to the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it to see Emmet on the other side.

"Hey bud. Your sister here?" Emmet smiled.

"Yep. I'll go get her." Jude ran up the stairs to retrieve Callie from her room.

Callie felt as though she hadn't seen Emmet in forever, when in reality it had only been 2 weeks. She threw her journal on the bed and went downstairs. She couldn't halp but let out a huge smile when she saw Emmet near the door looking at all the pictures on the wall. He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. Callie wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a giant hug.

"I missed you!" Callie exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Emmet gave Callie a kiss before looking at her.

"How was Maine?" Callie asked.

"It was pretty good. Saw some of my cousins up there." Emmet began saying until Lena walked in.

"Babe, Emmet's back." Lena called behind her as she wiped her hands on her pants.

Stef quickly emerged into the living room with a smile.

"Hey Emmet. We were missing you around the house." Stef put her arm around Emmet's shoulder.

"How was your trip?" Lena asked.

"It was really good. I got to see some family I don't normally see. We spent a lot of time at the beach." Emmet began explaining.

Once Emmet was done talking about his trip and Stef and Lena had gone back into the kitchen, Callie and Emmet sat on the couch.

"So." Emmet began.

"So what?" Callie asked with confusion.

"I had an idea." Emmet replied.

"And..." Callie waited for a response.

"Let's go to the zoo. Me, you and Jude. If he wants. My treat." Emmet flashed a smile.

Callie couldn't remember the last time they had been to the zoo. She kissed Emmet on the cheek before grabbing his hand to go to Jude's room. She knocked quietly on the door, listening for his little voice to give her permission to enter. She opened the door to see him laying in his bed looking at a book.

"Hey bud. Watcha up to?" Callie asked.

"Nothing. Just looking at some of Jesus's books." Jude smiled.

"We were just gonna ask if you wanted to go to the zoo. The three of us." Emmet chimed in.

Jude's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Emmet and Callie nodded.

"Okay!" Jude said with excitement.

He got up and practically ran out the door, stopping just outside of it.

"Well, you guys coming or not?" Jude laughed.

Callie ran towards Jude with her arms outstretched like she was going to tickle him. He ran down the stairs laughing and Callie waited for Emmet to catch up to her.

"You just made his day." Callie said.

"I'm glad." Emmet kissed Callie's head. "We better get down there before he drives himself."

Callie and Emmet went downstairs to see Jude with his shoes on ready to go. Callie smiled as she went to find Stef and Lena. She found them outside in the Garden.

"Moms?" Callie said quietly as she walked onto the back porch.

"Yea, sweetie?" Lena looked up, blowing a curl out of her face.

"Me, Emmet and Jude were gonna go to the zoo. Is that okay?" Callie asked.

"No problem, love. Just text us during the day so we know what's up." Stef answered.

"I will." Callie turned around to walk back inside before she heard Stef's voice behind her.

"By the way, did you take your medicine?"

"Yes, mother." Callie said jokingly.

Stef winked and Callie went back into the living room.

"Ready?" Emmet asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Callie opened the front door and Emmet and Jude followed her.

Emmet unlocked the car and moved some things out of the back seat to make room for Jude. They all got comfortable and drove the relatively short distance to the zoo. After searching for a parking spot for what seemed like forever, they were finally inside the zoo.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Emmet asked Jude and Callie.

"Jude?" Callie looked at Jude who was looking at the map.

"I wanna see everything." Jude finally said.

"Well then we better get started. Let's go this way first." Emmet said, pointing to the left.

The tree of them saw things like Zebra's and Giraffe's before making it to the big cats, which were always Callie's favorite. Right near the big cat exhibits, there was a giant cutout of a lion, tiger, and cheetah with holes to stick your faces into.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Callie tapped on the shoulder of a woman pushing a stroller, "Would you be able to take a picture for us?"

"Sure!" The woman said cheerfully.

Callie smiled before pulling on Emmet and Jude's shirt and bringing them towards the cutout. Callie stuck her head into the lion which was in the middle. Jude was the cheetah and Emmet was the tiger. All three let out a big, cheeky smiling, laughing after the picture was over.

"Thank you so much." Callie said, getting her camera back from the woman.

"No problem." The woman smiled and went back to pushing her stroller.

Callie showed the picture to Emmet and Jude. "I'm definitely printing this one out. It's gold."

Emmet smiled and interlocked his hands with Callie's as they walked through the exhibits. Callie was happy for all the photo opprotunities she had.

"Can we go into the insect house?" Jude asked.

Callie didn't really like the insect house, but she said yes to make Jude happy. Also because there was a room at the end filled with butterflies that Callie always loved.

"Hey Cal, look!" Jude was pointing at a man in the left corner of the house.

He looked like he was putting on some sort of show. The three of them walked over to him as he held a cockroach in his hand. Callie had a look of disgust on her face.

"Anyone wanna try and hold it?" The man asked.

Jude and Emmet looked at each other with the same idea. "I think she does!" Jude and Emmet said, volunteering Callie.

Callie threw her hands up. "Oh no. Definitely not!"

"C'mon up here." The man said, motioning for her to come forward.

Callie shook her head, but Emmet and Jude managed to shove her body forward.

"Now, put your hands out like this." The man demonstrated by putting his hands out straight in front of him, holding his palms flat.

Callie did as she was told and he carefully placed the cockroach in her hand. Callie turned her head away and shut her eyes as she let out a disgusted screech. Jude and Emmet couldn't contain their laughter. The man took the bug off of Callie's hands and she ran towards them, playfully punching Emmet's shoulder.

"I hate you guys so much." Callie said as she put globs of hand sanitizer on.

"Look at this picture I got." Emmet said, laughing as he put his phone in front of Callie.

Callie looked at the picture of her with her hands outstretched and her head turned into her shoulder. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yea yea." Callie said.

The three continued looking at the tanks, but Callie was pretty much done with insects for the rest of the day. When they finally got to the butterfly room, Callie pulled out her camera. She walked around, snapping close ups of butterflies on leaves and in the air. Callie handed Emmet her camera as she put her finger up to a butterfly, who surprisingly jumped right onto her finger. Callie smiled and she heard her camera snap a picture.

"Lemme see that." Callie said, grabbing her camera.

She looked at the picture. The smile on her face was a genuine smile, which made her happier than she could ever imagine.

"Not bad for a rookie." Callie teased.

She looked over at Jude to see he had a butterfly on his shoulder.

"Don't move!" Callie called as she quickly took a picture.

Once they got out of the butterfly house, they continued through the rest of the zoo. They finally were back by the exit, which of course had a gift shop right next to it. Jude pulled them into it as he looked at the stuffed animals and knick knacks on the shelves.

"Pick something out." Emmet told Jude.

"Really?" Jude asked with surprise.

"Sure thing, dude." Emmet gave a reassuring smile.

Callie smiled with him. She loved that they got along so well.

Jude went off to look for something as Callie and Emmet rummaged through the stuffed animals.

"Awe, look at this little sea turtle." Callie said as she pulled out turtle stuffed animal.

"Get it." Emmet told Callie.

"You don't have to. You already paid for everything else." Callie reminded.

"I really don't mind, babe. If you like it, get it." Emmet assured.

Jude approached them with a book full of animals.

"Is that what you want?" Emmet asked as he took the book out of his hand.

"Yea-unless it's to expensive. I can pick something else out." Jude said quickly.

"Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Emmet grabbed the stuffed animal out of Callie's hand and brought both things up to the counter.

After paying for them, they went back to the parking lot, searching for the car. Once they were finally situated, Callie pulled out her phone to text Lena.

**Just left the zoo now. We'll be home soon. -Callie**

**Sounds good-Lena**

Callie put her phone back in her pocket and leaned her head back before looking through all the pictures. Jude was in the back seat flipping through his book. Emmet pulled into the driveway of Callie and Jude's.

"I'll see you later. I have to get home to my mom." Emmet said, turning the car off.

"Okay. Thanks for all of this. You're the best. I love you." Callie said, kissing Emmet.

"Ew. Can you not do that right here." Jude chimed in from the back seat.

Callie turned and stuck her tounge out at him before opening the door.

"Thanks Emmet! I had a lot of fun." Jude said before getting out.

"Anytime. I'm glad you liked it. Oh, and Callie, love you too." Emmet smiled.

Jude shut the door to the car. The two of them walked up to the front door and they could hear Emmet pulling away. Callie opened the door and Jude immediately ran to Lena who was on the couch to tell him about everything. Callie took off her shoes and went upstairs. She had a long day and was exhausted. She shut her eyes, falling asleep.

**SOOO sorry for the delay. Tons of stuff for school and all that, but I'm sure you guys get it. I stayed up later so that I could finish this for you guys lol. I hope it was good though. Much love as always xoxoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

Lena woke up to a sound coming from downsairs. It sounded like someone was banging around in the downstairs bathroom. Why would they be in that bathroom if there was one up here? Lena reached over and gently shook Stef's shoulder.

"Stef. Stef." Lena whispered.

"Mmm. What is it?" Stef mumbled sleepily.

"One of the kids is in the downstairs bathroom making a lot of noise." Lena replied.

Stef turned around, most likely thinking the same thing as Lena.

"Do you think it's Cal?" She asked.

Lena shrugged. Stef grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and put them on before getting up off the bed. Once she was out the door, Lena was not far behind her. They walked as quietly as possible down the stairs in order to not wake the kids. As they got closer to the bathroom door, it opened, revealing Callie in the doorway. She quietly turned to shut the door a little bit and turned to go back upstairs, running into Stef on the way. Stef raised her eyebrow and cleared her throat as she tapped her foot. Callie's eyes widened.

"Watcha doin' down here?" Stef asked.

"I-It's not what you think." Callie said in defense.

Stef could tell by the look on her face that Callie was hiding something.

"Hmm. Really. Mind to show me your arm then?" Stef raised her eyebrow again.

Callie took a deep breath as she reached to pull up her sleeve. She slowly pulled it up to reveal several bandaids from her inner elbow down. Before Stef could even say anything, Callie's shoulders collapsed and the tears began flowing, just like at her father's funeral. Stef quickly pulled Callie forward and wrapped her arms around her and stroked her back gently. Callie couldn't even bring her arms to go around Stef to contribute to the hug, so they stayed limp at her sides. Lena stepped forward and rubbed up and down Callie's arm.

"I-I-" Callie tried between sobs.

"Don't talk yet, just breathe. Relax and breathe." Lena soothed.

Callie wanted to argue but decided against it. She finally was able to bring her arms up to wrap around Stef's back. Stef whispered nonsense in Callie's ear as she calmed down. Stef wanted to cry, but she knew she had to be the strong parent in this case. Lena looked at Stef, who gave her a look of concern. Lena put her arms around Callie and Stef, kissing both of them on the head. Lena could tell Stef was trying to keep it together just as she was. Callie continued trying to calm down. She felt like she was going to vomit.

"I-i feel sick." Callie croaked.

"It's because you're so worked up. Do you think you're going to throw up?" Lena asked, rubbing her back aimlessly.

"I-I don't know." Callie half whispered.

"Just keep trying to breathe, you'll feel better sweets. Just breathe for Mommy and Mama, please." Stef said into her ear.

Callie took multiple deep breaths before finally calming down enough to where she could talk. Lena had grabbed a glass and filled it with water and handed it to Callie. She took the cup in both hands and sipped it slowly, shutting her eyes in the process. She took another deep breath when she took the cup away from her mouth.

"Ready to talk now, baby?" Stef cocked her head to the side.

"I think so." Callie nodded.

"Come on, sweetie." Lena said, grabbing Callie's arm and leading her towards the stairs.

Stef followed not far behind. Once in their room, Stef went straight to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

"Do we have to do that?" Callie asked as Stef pulled out the peroxide and ointments.

"Yes we do. We don't want it getting infected, love." Stef reminded.

"I know it's just embarrassing." Callie admitted.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"I don't want you guys to have to see...what I do." Callie tried explaining.

"We still love you no matter what. Parent's are supposed to see certain things, this being one of them, whether it hurts us or not. Your health is the most important thing to us." Lena assured.

Callie didn't have a response to that remark, so she just looked down at her thighs as Stef grabbed her arm.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you at all, okay love bug?" Stef said.

Callie nodded. Stef began pulling off the band-aid's that littered her daughter's arm. Most were almost completely covered in blood, causing Stef's heart to sink even lower into her chest. Callie could see her mother's expression flatten, making her face turn red with shame. Stef began wiping the several cut's on Callie's arm with peroxide and applying all sort's of ointments before wrapping it up. By now, Stef could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before Callie could see. Lena saw, though. Stef got in front of Callie and grabbed her hands into hers. Callie finally found enough courage to look up into her mom's eyes.

"Mommy?" Callie said weakly.

"Yes, baby?" Stef asked.

"Are you okay?" Callie muttered.

Leave it to Callie to be worrying about someone else as she is having a breakdown.

"Yes, sweet's. Don't worry about me right now. Let's worry about you right now, sound good?" Stef said.

Callie nodded and said okay. Lena was now sitting cross legged next to Callie, resuming the comforting movements on Callie's back as they waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry." Was her first words.

Shocker.

Lena sighed. "Don't apologize. Just tell us what's wrong."

Callie hesitated. "I don't know. I don't know what is going on in my head. I don't feel things the same way as other people. Like my emotions are all off or something."

"Maybe it's your medicine. Mood stablizers tend to mess with your emotions as ironic as it sounds." Lena replied.

"When will I start to feel better?" Callie looked from Lena to Stef, who also exchanged a look.

"We're not sure, love. But just know we will be here every step of the way until you get to feeling better." Stef finally said.

Callie just nodded her head. She felt awful for always causing so much trouble.

"W-why do you guys do all this stuff for me when all I've done is make things difficult?" Callie asked.

"Because you're worth it, sweet girl. You're not making things difficult, you're just trying to get better, and we're so so proud of that." Lena comforted.

"So, incredibly proud. Do you have any idea how far you've come?" Stef tilted her head to the left.

"I don't feel like it. I feel like a failure." Callie admitted.

"You're far from it, babe. Sometimes it's hard to see your own accomplishments, but they are still there." Stef continued.

Callie began rubbing her nose.

"You tired, baby?" Lena asked, glancing at the clock to see it was almost 3 am.

Callie nodded her head yes and let out a small yawn. Lena pulled back the blanket's and pointed towards them.

"Climb on in, love bug." Lena smiled.

Callie crawled over to the blanket's and pulled them over herself as she shivered a little bit. Stef and Lena got in on their sides of the bed before turning their light's off. Stef and Lena both rested their arms across Callie, trapping her between them. Callie didn't mind, though. She felt safe.

"I love you guys. Forever." Callie said with a tired voice.

"We love you too, sweet girl. No matter what." Lena responded.

"We'd do anything for you, always rememeber that. Now try to get some sleep tonight." Stef said as she pushed a few strands of hair off of Callie's face. Both Stef and Lena refused to go to sleep until they were sure Callie was asleep, so when she finally drifted off, Stef and Lena let themselves do the same.

"I love you." Lena whispered as she grabbed Stef's hand.

"I love you too." Stef said half asleep, interlocking her fingers into Lena's.

**Sorry for the wait. Been studying for finals. Schools almost over though! I did this chapter because someone said they wanted more angst so I tried. I'm also writing this very late and am very sleepy. Much love xoxoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

Callie woke up the next morning to see that neither Stef nor Lena was there with her. She sat up and saw a note on the nightstand, along with her medicine and a glass of water.

_Mom went to work and I had to go run some errands. Call if you need anything. I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you. _

_-Mama_

Callie smiled and put the note back down and went to take her pill, seeing it was already past 11 o'clock. When she swallowed her pill, she felt discomfort in her throat. It felt scratchy, and suddenly she began to cough and sneeze. Callie grabbed a tissue and blew her nose before getting out of bed and walking into the hall bathroom to find some cold medicine. She began rummaging through the medicine cabinet until she heard footsteps behing her, making her jump.

"Don't worry. Just me." Jesus said, holding his hands up in defense.

"You scared the crap out of me. I thought no one was home." Callie said putting her hand on her chest.

"Everyone else is gone. Whatcha looking for?" Jesus asked.

"Cold medicine, but I think we're all out." Callie responded.

"There's none in the cabinet?" Jesus questioned.

Callie simply shook her head.

"I think mom and mama have their own stash in their bathroom. I'll go look." Jesus said.

"I can get it." Callie offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll be right back." Jesus said as he walked off to their Moms' bathroom.

Callie stood in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes and her nose was all red. She blew her nose again after she sneezed a few more times. By that time, Jesus was back with two pills in his hand.

"Here," Jesus handed Callie the pills.

She quickly swallowed them, trying to lessen the discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Jesus asked.

"My throat and nose mostly. I kinda have the chills." Callie shrugged.

"Gotcha. Well we can go downstairs and watch a movie or something." Jesus said.

"You don't have to stay home with me." Callie said folding her arms across her chest to warm her up.

"I'm grounded anyways, so I'm kinda stuck here anyways." Jesus made a face.

Callie laughed. "What did you do?"

"I came in a little late for curfew." Jesus responded.

"A little meaning..." Callie began.

"2." Jesus finished.

"Jesus that's two hours late. What made you think you wouldn't get grounded?" Callie said laughing.

"I thought that telling them we got caught up in our video games and lost track of time and not doing anything illegal or something would help me out, but it didn't." Jesus smiled.

"You're an idiot." Callie shook her head.

"Whatever. Let's go downstairs." Jesus said laughing.

Both of them went downstairs and Callie got comfortable on the couch while Jesus walked off into the hallway. He came back with blanket's in his hands.

"Here." Jesus began draping the blanket's over Callie's body.

"Thanks." Callie said with a quick shiver.

"Are you hungry? I think there's some soup." Jesus offered.

Callie nodded and Jesus went off to the kitchen. Callie turned on the tv then grabbed her phone to text Emmet. They had plans today, but she didn't have the energy to do anything.

**I'm gonna have to cancel our plans. I'm sick :( -Callie**

**It's okay baby. What's wrong? -Emmet**

**Throat, nose, chills. :P It sucks. -Callie**

**Wish I could help :/. Go rest babe. I love you. -Emmet**

**I love you too. -Callie**

Callie put her phone down next to her and layed her head back against the couch, closing her eyes. It hurt to swallow. She thought she should text Lena, but she said she'd be home soon. Jesus came into the kitchen with a bowl of soup and an orange gatorade, Callie's favorite kind. Jesus had a left over hamburger from the night before for himself.

"Thanks." Callie said as Jesus handed her the bowl.

"No problem, Cal. So, do you wanna watch a movie or do you wanna get creamed in Call of Duty again?" Jesus raised his eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" Callie half smiled.

"It is if you accept." Jesus laughed.

"It's on. Just let me finish my soup and you're going down." Callie said, eating a spoonful of soup.

"Uhhuh. That's what you said last time and I won." Jesus bragged.

Callie stuck her tounge out at him and went back to her soup. It hurt, but she was really hungry. When she finally finished, she put the bowl down on the table and took a sip of her gatorade before grabbing her controller. Jesus turned on his xbox and put in the game. They both sat there, Callie with her hands and controller underneath the blankets. She kept her focus and was doing really good, to her surprise. She was shocked when she beat Jesus.

"HA!" Callie said, pointing her finger at Jesus and smiling.

"I went easy on you. Next game is mine." Jesus retailiated.

"Excuses, excuses." Callie said sarcastically.

They went on for about 45 minutes until they heard the door open and saw Lena come in with a few bags in her hands.

"Hey mama." Jesus said, not looking away from the screen.

"How were your errands?" Callie asked, pausing the game, causing Jesus to let out a playful sigh.

"They were fine. What's up with you guys?" Lena asked as she eyed Callie underneath all her blankets.

"I'm just not feeling well. It's no big deal." Callie said.

"Why didn't you call me?" Lena asked.

"I figured you'd be home soon. Anyways, Jesus has been taking good care of me. He got me medicine and made me some soup." Callie said, smiling.

Lena looked at Jesus, who had a smug look on his face. "I guess you could call me brother of the year."

"Well, of course. Can you go bring the dishes in the kitchen and unpack these bags?" Lena asked.

Jesus nodded and grabbed the dishes and bags and walked into the kitchen.

"What's goin on, lovebug?" Lena asked, sitting down next to Callie.

"My throat hurts and I have the chills. My nose is kinda bugging me too." Callie explained.

"Does it hurt when you swallow?" Lena asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yea." Callie admitted.

"Open your mouth a sec. I'm gonna check if I can see any white spots in your throat." Lena instructed.

Callie did as she was told and opened her mouth wide as Lena shined her phone's flashlight into the back of her throat. Lena could see a couple white spots.

"Looks like we're taking a quick trip to the clinic." Lena said, standing up.

"Do we have to?" Callie groaned.

"Yes. It looks like strep throat and with that you need antibiotics." Lena explained.

Callie made a face and stood up. She didn't bother changing. She figured if she was sick she might as well look the part.

"Jesus, we'll be back in a little while. Call me if you need anything." Lena called before closing the door.

Lena put her arm around Callie's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "You'll be feeling better soon sweetie."

**This was a request from a few chapters ago but I wanted to wait a little while because I got it right after I made Callie have appendicitis and stuff so yea. Haha but I hope you enjoy. Any requests? xoxoxo**


	39. Chapter 39

Callie woke up to her phone buzzing multiple times. She slowly opened her eyes, yawning in the process. She reached over to grab her phone off of the nightstand and pulled if off the charger. On her screen, there were multiple texts from numbers she didn't know, and a few from Emmet as well. Confused, she swiped open a text from one of the random numbers. The words she read made no sense.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You deserve to just drop dead."

Callie sat up and rubbed her eyes. Who was this and what were they talking about? She contunied reading the rest of the messages, just as confused as she was with the first one.

"Always knew you were a little slut."

"You sure have a lot to say about others when it took like 10 years for a family to actually want to adopt you."

"You're disgusting."

"I didn't have a problem with you before, but now I definitely do. You better watch your back because the next time I see you, I'll beat your ass."

She quickly scrolled back to where she saw Emmet's name and read his text.

"**Callie, what's going on?!" -Emmet**

"**I don't know. I just woke up to a whole bunch of texts from random numbers. I don't know what any of them are talking about." -Callie**

Emmet sent Callie a link, which she didn't hesitate to click on. It brought her to an account with her name and her picture, but it was not hers.

"What the hell..." Callie said out loud, not noticing that Mariana had walked in.

"What?" Mariana asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Uhh-nothing. Just some weird thing on instagram." Callie said quickly, hoping Mariana didn't catch her in the lie.

Mariana gave a look to Callie but just nodded and took her hair out of the towel it was wrapped in. Callie looked at the in shock. The things that were said were awful. Whoever it was was making her look horrible. Some were saying terrible things about others, but herself as well. She would never tell anyone that they were a waste of space or to "play in traffic" as they put it. She also would never offer to hook up with a random person. Soon, the text messages made sense. Whoever it was leaked her number, but how did they have it? Callie went to text Emmet back.

"**That isn't me. I don't know who that is!?" -Callie**

"**What are you going to do?" -Emmet**

"**That's a great question." -Callie**

Callie swung her legs off of the bed and went into the bathroom, still holding onto her phone, which continued to buzz with more text's. Callie closed the door and splashed some water on her face. She couldn't think of anything she might have done to make someone mad, and almost nobody had her phone number except the girls united girls, her family, and Emmet. She rubbed her eyes to try and not cry. She didn't want to cry. She would just ignore it and it would go away. She went downstairs to join breakfast with the rest of her family, taking a seat across from Stef. Callie let out a forced, small smile as she reached over to grab the orange juice. Callie's phone buzzed again and she tried to sneak a look at what the message said before Stef spoke up.

"Callie. Phone away please. You know the rules."

"Sorry." Callie mumbled softly as she slid her phone back into her pocket before taking another bite of her cereal.

Conversation flowed around the table, Callie contributing a small smile or a laugh to make it seem like she wasn't completely lost in thought. All she could think about was what the messages were saying. As breakfast was ending, everyone stood to put their dishes in the sink. Callie took this opprotunity to try to slip out, but failed.

"Callie, can you come here a sec?" Lena asked.

Callie spun around on her heel and made her way back to the table where Stef still sat with Lena behind her.

"Yes?" Callie responded.

"Everything alright this morning? You seem a little out of it." Lena asked with sincerity.

"Yes, everything's fine." Callie plainly said.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked, unconvinced.

"Yes. I am fine. Can I go now?" Callie asked with annoyance in her voice.

"As long as you promise that you're not hiding something from us." Lena said.

"I. Am. Fine. There is nothing wrong. Just drop it!" Callie snapped.

"What needs to be dropped is that attitude, Callie, and you better drop it fast." Stef warned, raising an eyebrow in Callie's direction.

Callie let out a loud sigh, only to earn her another death glare from Stef.

"You can leave once you apologize to mama." Stef sternly said.

"Sorry." Callie spat out.

Lena sighed. "Thank you. We'll leave you be, you can go."

Callie didnt respond, instead she just turned around and headed into the living room. Stef looked up at Lena from her stool and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Well," Stef began, "That was a first."

"Sure was. I just can't tell if it's a good thing or bad thing?" Lena questioned.

"What do you mean, my love?" Stef asked.

"I mean, It's good that she feels comfortable enough around us to act like that, but I don't like her acting like that. She's not being herself." Lena answered.

"We can't worry too much about it. If she needs us, she know's where to find us. We can check on her a little later." Stef smiled, puckering her lips as she waited for Lena to bend down and kiss her, which she did.

Upstairs, Callie was laying in her bed, scrolling at the new messages in her inbox. She was trying so hard not to cry. She hadn't meant to snap at Lena, she was just tense and angry, but she knew if she went to apologize for real, she'd have to explain what was going on. She didn't want to give the people more of a reason to hate her by involving her moms. Instead, she began responding to most of the messages, trying to explain the situation. Due to the fact that she didn't have many friends at school, none of them knew the real her, making her credibility pretty bad to say the least. The messages she received back weren't any better than the first ones.

"Yea right."

"Give it up. You did this to yourself."

Callie sighed and went back to the . The newest "question" made her stomach turn.

"Just go cut yourself again. Maybe you'll put yourself in the hospital this time lol."

Callie felt her face get hot and her eyes start to water, but she quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes before they had the chance to even fall. She just wanted to sleep and forget about what was going on for right now. She turned to lay on her side and set her phone next to her and closed her eyes. Downstairs, Lena and Stef went to talk to Mariana.

"Hey, Miss. Thing. Can we talk to you?" Stef said as she entered the living room where Mariana was flipping through the channels.

Mariana looked up with wide eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

"No no, you're fine. We just wanted to ask you about Callie." Lena said, taking a seat next to her daughter on the couch.

"What about her?" Mariana questioned.

"Was she okay this morning?" Stef asked.

"I think so. Well I don't know." Mariana admitted.

Stef raised an eyebrow as to tell her to explain.

"She seemed really confused with something on her phone this morning, and it kept buzzing and stuff. I asked her about it and she just said it was something on instagram but it didn't seem that way." Mariana continued.

"She's been glued to her phonet all morning." Lena added. "Thanks, Mari."

"Is she in trouble? Because I don't want her to know I said anything if she is." Mariana asked.

"None of you in trouble. We just noticed something was off with her. That's all." Stef said as she kissed Mariana's temple and stood up.

Stef and Lena made their way upstairs to Callie's room and knocked lightly. When they got no response, panic set it. When they turned the knob to find it unlocked, they let out a breath of relief. Callie was laying on her side with her phone next to her, which was weird considering she always keeps it on the nightstand. Lena and Stef walked over to the bed. Stef gently pushed some hair off of Callie's forehead.

"Love, wake up." Stef nearly whispered.

Callie's eyes opened and she looked at her moms with a confused look on her face. Without thinking, she quickly grabbed her phone to look if there were any new messages. Of course, there were.

"Hey, sweeie, can we see that please?" Lena asked.

"W-why?" Callie sat up, still clutching the phone in her hand.

"Because we asked." Stef said more seriously.

Callie sat frozen. She didn't want them to see anything.

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster. Give us your phone right now." Stef tried again.

Callie handed the phone to her mother with shaking hands. Stef took the phone and swiped it to reveal a password. Callie had never locked her phone.

"Could you tell me the code?" Stef asked.

Callie didn't answer.

"Callie, you are making this much more difficult than it needs to be. I'm going to ask again. What is the code?" Stef said with growing anger.

"One one two seven." Callie mumbled.

Stef put put in the password to see her messages open. Lena looked down at the phone as well, and both were disgusted with what these people were telling their daughter.

"What the hell is this?" Stef almost yelled.

"It's nothing just leave it alone!" Callie responded.

"This is not nothing, Callie. This is disgusting." Lena looked up at Callie.

"Who are these people?" Stef asked, still looking at all the messages.

Callie shrugged.

"You don't know?" Stef asked unconvinced.

"I really don't." Callie pleaded.

"Then how do they have your number?" Lena asked.

Callie didn't say anything.

"Callie, don't do this. You need to tell us." Stef said.

"Someone put it online." Callie muttered.

"Where?" Stef continued questioning.

"An account." Callie answered.

"Whose?" Lena asked.

"It says it's mine, but it's not. Someone else made it." Callie tried holding back tears.

Stef went to Callie's recent apps to see that she had the open on safari. She clicked on it to see the root of the problem. As Stef read the one Callie read about the hospital, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Callie, did you..." Stef started before she decided to just roll up Callie's sleeve.

To her relief there was nothing there. Stef quickly pulled Callie into a hug, Lena joining as well.

"Don't you EVER do that to us. Ever." Lena said.

Callie didn't respond. She was still trying to hold back tears.

"We are serious Callie. If that ever happened, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You're our baby and we love you so much. You need to know that. You have to always remember that. Please." Stef croaked.

Callie rarely ever saw her mom cry like she was now, and it shocked her. Tears streamed her face, as well as Lena's.

"I'm sorry." Callie said, finally letting her tears fall.

"Love, what are you sorry for?" Stef asked confused.

"You guys are crying." Callie responded.

"It's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for." Lena explained.

"Then, why are you crying?" Callie asked between tears.

"Because, love bug, you're our daughter. We hurt when you're hurting." Lena explained.

Callie let out a breath. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Lena asked.

"All these people, they hate me. They want to hurt me." Callie looked up.

"If anyone lays a finger on you, their ass is grass and I can promise you that. I don't care if I go to jail, they will not touch any of my babies." Stef said, looking into Callie's eyes.

"Stef." Lena sighed.

"I'll take care of it at work, okay love?" Stef sniffled and wiped a few tears off her face as well as Callie's.

"Please to bring it to work. I'll just ignore it. Please mom." Callie begged.

"Callie I-" Stef was cut off by more of Callie's pleads.

"Mom please. Please don't. Please please please. It will make it worse." Callie's breathing became very fast.

"Callie calm down please." Lena begged.

"I'm not letting whoever did this get away with it. I may be overprotective, but only for what is mine. And you are mine. No matter what any of those people try to tell you, you are mine and you are Mama's. I am not going to have you scared to leave the house because of this do you understand?" Stef lectured.

"Mommy, please." Callie continued to plead, her breathing still rapid.

Stef pulled Callie closer to her and wrapped her arms tigher around her.

"It will be okay, I promise. I wouldn't do anything that would put you in danger. You should know that. I love you too much. I promise you my Callie baby, I promise." Stef comforted.

Callie relaxed herself into Stef and let her breathing even out. She turned to Lena and with one look, she wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you Mama. I didn't mean it." Callie apologized.

"It's okay, sweetie. I know you didn't mean it. You were tense and upset. It happens. Just don't make a habit of it." Lena said.

Callie nodded as she snuggled into Lena's big hair.

"We love you, and we always will. No more hiding things." Lena warned.

"I love you guys too." Callie responded.

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had so much school work and just got too busy to do anything fun :P I hope this makes up for it. It's pretty long for me, haha. As always, i'm open to any requests. Love you guys xoxox**


	40. Chapter 40

Stef walked up to the blue door after work and knocked three times, tapping her foot as she waited for someone to answer the door. She had spent some time at work tracking the IP address of the account, and was able to find the house fairly easily. She knew the house, too. What felt like hours later, the door finally opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Hi, Mrs. Adam's Foster. Can I help you with something?" The girl asked.

"Hi Kelsey. Yes, you can help me, actually." Stef said, trying to stay calm as she pulled a few pieces of folded paper out of her pocket and holding it up to show Kelsey. "Do you know what this is?"

Stef could see the girl's face get pale. Stef raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like Callie's account." Kelsey said as she swallowed.

"Yes, that's what it looks like. Funny thing is, she didn't make it. You know that it is illegal in California to impersonate someone online, yes?" Stef asked.

Kelsey didn't respond.

"Listen, Kelsey. I don't know what your problem is with my child or why you feel the need to do this, but I can tell you that this is the _last _thing that she needs right now. You can't just go around trying to ruin people's lives like you are doing to Callie." Stef lectured.

"I don't know that you're talking about. I didn't make that." Kelsey said, looking off to the side.

"Don't try to pull that stuff with me. I am a police officer, I can tell when people are lying. I am also able to track down an IP address, which is exactly what brought me here. You could make this really simple and just take down the account and leave my daughter alone, or we can take this to court and give your parents a pretty hefty fine. It is your choice." Stef crossed her arms.

"It was just a joke. She's making this a bigger deal than it needs to be." Kelsey shifted her weight on to her left foot.

"Oh, really? People are threatening to hurt her. People are sending her nasty text messages. She's scared to go out. If you didn't already know this, Callie has been through enough already. You doing this to her is making things much harder for her and I for one, do not enjoy seeing my daughter in pain. She is not in the right mindset to be dealing with these kinds of things and I am worried about her. I don't know about you, but that sounds like a pretty big deal to me." Stef said with anger.

Kelsey stayed silent.

"So," Stef continued, "Like I said, you can delete the account and tell everyone that it was not her, or I will involve the law. Mind you I have a lot of connections, so if I were you I'd go with the first option."

"Fine. I'll delete it." Kelsey said with irritation in her voice.

"I'd like to see you do it. I don't trust you." Stef said.

Kelsey went to retrieve her laptop and brought it to the door, signing into the account and deleting it so Stef could see it.

"There, are you happy?" Kelsey spat out.

"Not quite. Somehow, you need to find a way to let everyone know that Callie was not behind this." Stef prompted.

"But then everyone will know it was me!" Kelsey argued.

"Well, then that's the price you'll have to pay, unless you'd rather go to jail. I will not let everyone think that my daughter said those awful things to all those people." Stef said.

Kelsey let out a sigh and typed something into the laptop.

"I said that it was me on Facebook. Now are you happy?" Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say happy. I'm satisfied. I have one more question for you though, Kelsey." Stef pursed her lips.

"What?"

"Why? Why did you do this?" Stef asked.

"Why does it matter?" Kelsey responded.

"Because Callie deserves an explanation." Stef answered.

"She took Emmet away from me, so I wanted to get her back." Kelsey admitted.

"Emmet was never with you." Stef said with confusion.

"But I liked him. And I would have had a chance with him if Callie hadn't come along and ruined it." Kelsey continued.

"But why now? They've been dating for months now." Stef raised her eyebrow again.

"Because we are out of school." Kelsey explained.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but this could come back to you at school. You harrassed her and you bullied her. Callie is a wonderful girl and I hate that others are seeing her for something that she is not." Stef told Kelsey.

Kelsey rolled her eyes again.

"Stay away from Callie, stay away from Mariana, and stay away from the rest of my children. If I _ever_ find out that you even _look_ at them the wrong way, things will not be pretty. Do you understand?" Stef concluded.

Kelsey nodded and shut the door in Stef's face. Stef wasn't angry, she was able to get Kelsey to do all that she wanted. Now, she just wanted to get home to Callie and the rest of her family. Stef hadn't even realized that she didn't even take off her uniform yet. She chuckled to herself as she thought of Kelsey. She soon pulled up the the driveway of her own house and got out of the car. She grabbed her belongings and made her way to the door. She opened it to silence.

"Hello?" Stef shouted.

No one answered. She saw a note saying that Lena had went to the store and that the kids had all gone out with their friends. Stef walked upstairs to change when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. She went back into cop mode as she walked quietly to the door. She could hear a lot of sniffling and what sounded like crying, and it sounded a lot like Callie. Stef did not hesitate to fling the door open. She could see Callie sitting on the floor by the bathtub with her knees bent inward towards her body.

"Callie, baby!" Stef said, practically running to her side.

"Go away! Just go away!" Callie yelled between sobs.

"Baby, talk to me." Stef pleaded.

Stef's attention went to Callie's side where she saw something that made her stomach drop.

"Callie, did you take any of those pills?" Stef asked slowly.

Callie didn't answer.

Stef tried again. "Callie answer me. This is serious. Did you take any?"

Callie looked up and shook her head no. Stef could feel a wave of relief spread throughout her body.

"Oh thank God." Stef said as she grabbed the bottle and tossed it to the side.

She didn't even bother to look at the label. She pulled Callie into her arms as she tried to regulate her own breathing as well. She had never been so scared in her entire life.

"Callie, talk to me. Please talk to me." Stef said, trying not to cry. "Did you want to kill yourself?" Stef's voice cracked on the words.

Callie again did not answer.

"Callie, please." Stef begged.

"I don't know. I don't know what I wanted, okay?" Callie almost yelled.

"Baby that is never the answer." Stef explained.

"Why not? Everyone hates me." Callie said between breaths.

"That is not true. I love you. Mama loves you. Your siblings love you. Your grandparents love you. Emmet loves you." Stef listed.

"But everyone at school." Callie argued.

"Did they say more to you?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded. "They say I am a mistake. They say they wish I'd never been born. They would rather have me dead. They want me to do this."

"There are no words to explain how happy I am that you didn't do that. You have no idea how much I love you. No idea. I love you more than the air I breathe. I love you more that life itself. You are my life. Do you understand? You are not a mistake. I want you alive. We all want you alive." Stef cradled Callie in her arms.

Callie nodded and focused on breathing.

"Did you do anything? Did you hurt yourself? Tell me the truth." Stef asked.

"No." Callie said quietly. "I was about to."

"I'm glad you didn't. I am proud of you." Stef squeezed Callie's hand in her own.

"Mommy?" Callie whispered.

"Yes, baby?" Stef responded quickly.

"I love you. I'm sorry." Callie said as she began to cry again.

"Shh love. Don't cry. I love you too. You have nothing to be sorry about." Stef explained.

Callie shrugged and buried her face into Stef's uniform.

"I wish that I could make everything better for you, I really do. I am trying to, though. I will never stop." Stef said into Callie's ear.

Stef had gotten Callie into their bed to sleep and sat on the steps with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was praying that Lena would come home soon. She sent her a text and said it was an emergency, but it felt like ages until she finally heard the door open. Stef quickly stood up and ran into Lena's arms, almost knocking her down in the process.

"Stef, what's going on?" Lena asked as she wrapped her arms around Stef and began brushing through her hair.

Stef couldn't keep her tears in any longer and finally let them loose into Lena's curls.

"Baby, say something!" Lena said with nervousness.

"Callie." Stef managed to say.

"What about her, sweetie?" Lena prompted.

"She...she wants to die. Our baby girl wants to die." Stef got herself to say, wanting to vomit in the process.

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked, holding Stef in front of her.

"I got home and saw your note. Callie didn't leave. She was upstairs in the bathroom. And..." Stef drifted off.

"Yes?" Lena coaxed.

"She was crying. She had pills by her Lena." Stef finally got out.

"Oh my God! Did she take them? Please tell me she didn't take them. Is she okay? Where is she?" Lena asked in a frantic.

"No, thank God. She's upstairs asleep in our bed for right now. She said people were saying more awful things to her.

Lena pulled Stef back into a hug and held on for dear life.

"How could I be so _stupid_ Lena?" Stef asked.

"What are you taking about?" Lena responded.

"I should have been able to tell she wanted to do this. I'm supposed to know these things. I'm her mother. I should have known. I should have been here." Stef rambled.

"Stef, listen to me. You couldn't have known. She didn't talk to us. She didn't tell us. You are an amazing mother, I promise you. You cuouldn't have seen this coming." Lena said.

"What if I hadn't gotten home when I did?" Stef questioned.

"That's not important. What's important is that you did get home when you did and you helped her. She's not in the hospital, she is upstairs, okay? You did everything right." Lena comforted.

Stef sniffled and let out one more big sob. Lena squeezed her even tighter as she let out her own tears. Seeing her wife and daughter this broken was too much to bear.

"I just- I love her so much. She can't leave us, Lena. She's our baby she can't leave us." Stef continued/

"I know you do. We all do. She's not going anywhere. She's right here, okay? Please calm down for me." Lena begged.

"I feel like such a failure." Stef admitted.

"Don't you ever say that again Stefanie. You saved our daughter. What more could you have done?" Lena comforted.

Stef pulled away from Lena and looked at her. Lena wiped the tears off of Stef's face and kissed her.

"I love you Stefanie Marie Adams Foster."

"I love you too, Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster." Stef said, letting out a small smile.

**Hey guys! So I wanted it to be Kelsey just because I figured she got all mad about the thing with Chase and Mariana, she would go crazy over Emmet too if that makes sense? Haha but I hope you like this chapter. Xoxoxoxo**


	41. Chapter 41

"Stef, go sit down and relax. I'll go check on Callie, okay?" Lena said, brushing her hand on Stef's shoulder.

Stef nodded and and sat down on the couch. She began fidgeting with her hands and Lena knew she would never relax. Lena shook her head in sadness and went upstairs to their bedroom. When she got to the open door, she took a deep breath and collected herself. She quietly walked in to see Callie laying on Stef's pillow and her finger on her nose. Lena walked over to the bed, sat down, and gently began running her hands through Callie's hair. She wasn't sure if she should wake her up, but soon enough Callie's eyes opened.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby. I'm here." Lena quickly said.

Callie sat up and pulled Lena into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. After Callie pulled away, she looked up at Lena.

"Does Mom hate me?" She asked quietly.

"Sweetie, why would she hate you?" Lena cocked her head to the side.

"Because of what she saw." Callie looked down.

"Baby girl, your mother could never hate you." Lena said with sadness in her voice.

"Where is she at?" Callie asked.

"She's downstairs. She's just calming down a little bit." Lena explained.

"Is she angry?" Callie questioned.

"No. She's just upset." Lena responded.

"Is she crying?"

Lena wondered if she should lie, but ulimatly decided against it.

"Yes, but don't worry about that right now. I want to talk about you, okay?" Lena answered.

Callie's stomach fell as she thought of how upset Stef must be downstairs. She hadn't meant to do any of that.

"Callie, talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Did something happen to make you think about...suicide?" Lena asked, choking on the last word.

"I'm just sick of it." Callie answered.

"Sick of what?"

"Of being a burden to everyone." Callie looked at her hands.

"What are you talking about, Callie?" Lena questioned.

"I've caused nothing but trouble since I've been in your lives. I've almost gotten Brandon killed, I've run away, you've had to spend money for my surgery, for therapy, I'm always upset. It didn't seem worth it. Everyone would be happier if I was just...gone." Callie spoke quickly.

Lena grabbed Callie's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "Callie, we love you. Most of the stuff you just said is just things parents have to deal with. It's normal. We are happy to do that for you. We are happy to be here for you when you're upset. We're happy to pay for any therapy or surgeries if it makes you better. I know for a fact that your family and friends would not be happier if you were gone. You make me and mom happy. You are our happiness baby."

"I don't even have that many friends. Everyone at school hates me." Callie sniffled.

"These people doing this stuff to you are definitely wrong and I'm sorry that this is happening to you. I know that being bullied sucks, I do. But these people are just people you have to spend a few years of your life with. A few short years. They won't matter to you when you're older. What they are saying about you is so off. I know that. We all know that. Remember what I said? The best way to fight back is to rise above. Don't let what they are saying and doing to you interfere with your future. Don't listen to what they say. Don't give them the satisfaction. I know that they weren't the entire reason for this, but I know they pushed you over the edge and I'm sorry. Just know that we love you so much, baby. So much. You are my moon and my stars. My everything." Lena was still looking straight into Callie's eyes, which were now filling with tears.

"Mama I'm tired. I want to stop feeling like this. I don't want to be sad anymore and I try so hard to be happy but nothing ever changes. Everytime something good happens, something bad has to happen too and it's not fair. Why am I so sad? Why don't I get to be happy, Mama?" Callie asked between tears.

"I wish I knew all the answers my sweet baby. I'm sorry that I don't. What I do know is that we are here to listen and we will always be here. It kills me to see you so sad. Absolutely kills me. I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I want you to be happy so badly, and I promiseYou will be one day. I know it. You just have to patient with life sometimes, no matter how hard it is. But please, stay here long enough to get there. You're not worthless. You're remarkable, my Callie girl." Lena rubbed her thumb across Callie's cheek.

"I love you." Callie mumbled.

"I love you too. Do you wanna know why?" Lena asked.

"Why?" Callie looked up at Lena.

"Because there is so much to love. I love your smile. I love your intelligence. I love your infectius laugh. I love those big brown eyes. I love your compassion. I love your musical talents. I love you photography talents. I love your sense of humor. I even love your stubborness. I love-" Lena said smiling until she was cut off by Callie.

"Okay okay." Callie let out a small laugh.

"I could go on forever my sweet girl." Lena said.

"I'm sorry Mama." Callie collapsed into Lena's embrace, breaking Lena's heart.

"Don't apologize, okay? I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of you for not doing it. I'm proud of you. I will always be proud of you. I don't know what I would do without my Callie girl, and I never want to find out, okay? I'm sorry that it got to the point where you even thought about this, but just know that you are so so loved in this house." Lena rubbed circles on Callie's back to help calm her down as she spoke gently into her hair.

Downstairs, Stef was getting restless. Lena had told her to stay there, she knew that. But not seeing Callie was killing her. She just wanted to hug her and never let go. She wanted to shield her from all the bad in the world. She decided that she had waited long enough and got up off the couch. She wiped her face and took a deep breath. She walked up the stairs and into her and Lena's bedroom to see Callie and Lena sitting on the bed. Lena was cradling Callie in her arms. Seeing Lena with her children never ceased to amaze her. Stef let a small smile before entering the room and walking towards the bed. She sat down on the opposite side of Callie and rested her chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"Hi lovebug." Stef whispered.

"Hi mommy." Callie said as she pulled away from Lena and looked up at Stef.

"Did Mama make you feel a little better?" Stef asked, giving Lena a smile.

Callie nodded her head and rested it onto Stef's shoulder. Stef brushed through Callie's hair and smothered her with kisses on her head. She managed to make Callie giggle a little bit.

"You are so special, baby." Stef whispered.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each others company, Callie sat up.

"Am I in trouble?" Callie asked.

Lena looked at Stef.

"Of course you're not in trouble. You don't get a punishment for this." Lena responded.

Stef chimed in as well. "We will be taking extra precautions though, my sweet. We will be keeping a close eye on you, and you are not to be alone at any time. You will shower and use the bathroom in our room for a little while with the door open until we can trust you. If you need any medicine, you are to ask us for it and we will get it for you. I know that seems like a punishment, but I promise you it is not. I can't risk you hurting yourself and I can't risk losing you. We both can't."

Callie let out a sigh. She knew that this was coming.

"It's only because we love you so much. Trust has to be earned and you have to earn ours back." Lena added.

"Most importantly, love: Just talk to us. Please talk to us. Whenever you need us, okay?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded her head. She wasn't particularly happy about the new rules, but she knew to expect them.

"I'm tired." Callie said, letting out a small yawn.

Stef propped up her pillow and layed down, stretching her arm out. "Come here, love. Let mommy hold you."

Callie quickly went into Stef's arms and let herself melt into the affection. Stef took Callie's hand into hers and put it onto Callie's heart.

"Always remember that you have a purpose."

**Hey guys! Hope you are all doing well and I hope you liked this chapter! xoxoxow**


	42. Chapter 42

Callie woke up the next morning pretty late. She was surprised to see Lena sitting in bed next to her when she opened her eyes.

"Morning sweetie." Lena said cheerfully.

"Morning mama." Callie yawned as she rolled over to grab her phone.

She had a few texts from Emmet saying that he missed her. She felt a sudden wave of guilt rush across her body. She hadn't really responded to him lately. She sent him a quick text to tell him that she loved him and that she was sorry for not talking to him.

"You're not reading more of those awful things, are you?" Lena questioned with concern.

"No. I was just texting Emmet. I promise." Callie responded.

"Okay. I just don't want you to have that negativity right now. We're going to have your phone number changed today too." Lena replied.

Callie nodded as she got up to use the bathroom. She began to shut the door until Lena cut her off.

"Uh-uh. Door open. Remember the rules." Lena called out.

Callie sighed as she left the door open. After using the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. She looked tired, which of course she was. Her hair was a mess and the bags under her eyes were gigantic. She splashed some water on her face before going back into the bedroom. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"Can we go downstairs? I'm hungry." Callie asked.

"Of course, baby girl." Lena said, standing up and gently pushing Callie out of the room.

Almost everyone was finished with breakfast a while ago, but Stef was still sipping on a cup of coffee as she sat with the laptop in front of her.

"Mornin' babies." Stef said gently with a smile.

Callie smiled as she went towards the cabinet to grab a bowl for some cereal.

"How is she?" Stef asked as Lena sat down.

"She seems...okay I guess." Lena shrugged.

Callie sat down at the table and began scrolling down her instagram as she ate her cereal. Callie looked up when Stef began speaking.

"So, I was just looking up some Dodger's tickets. I was thinking me and the boys could go and you and the girls could go out for a girls day?" Stef suggested.

"I think that sounds great. What do you think, Cals?" Lena asked, turning towards Callie.

Callie nodded and smiled. She had never really done a whole girls spa day thing, so it would be nice with just her, Lena, and Mariana. Callie looked back down at her phone as she saw a text from Emmet illuminate the screen. He had asked if she could come over. Of course she wanted to, but it would be hard to convince her moms to let her go.

"Um..." Callie began softly.

"What is it love?" Stef asked.

"Um... Emmet just texted me and asked if I could go over to his house. I mean I know the rules and stuff so you don't have to say yes I just wanted to see him because I haven't seen him in a while and I miss him and-" Callie rambled until she was cut off.

"I don't think we want you going over there but tell him he can come over here if he'd like. We don't want to keep you away from him but we do want to be in the same house as you." Stef said.

Callie nodded. She knew it would be a while until she could leave the house, but she was grateful they were letting her see him. She quickly texted back to tell him that he could come over later. She got up and put her bowl in the sink, rinsing it out then drying her hands before returning to the table. Emmet had texted back saying he's be over in an hour or two and Callie smiled.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower before he comes over." Callie announced.

"Alright love. Lena, you can stay and eat since you haven't yet." Stef said.

Callie felt bad that they had to babysit her. Stef and her walked up the stairs and Callie went into her room to get some clothes as Stef leaned against the door frame, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. Once Callie was finished, they entered the master bedroom and Stef shut the door.

"Alright sweets. Just keep the door open and I'll be right here. No funny business." Stef warned, but had a voice so full of love.

Stef knew it would be nearly impossible for Callie to hurt herself with anything considering they'd taken out anything sharp and all the medications, but she knew if Callie really wanted to, she'd find something. Callie stripped down and hopped in the shower. She was happy she had an excuse to use Lena's special shampoo for a while. The smell had become comforting to her. Callie began standing as the warm water hit her body. She figured she should hurry up if she wanted to look somewhat presentable for her boyfriend. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the rack on the wall. She dried off and threw on the clothes she grabbed earlier. She looked in the mirror again and grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. As she brushed her hair, she inhaled the smell of the shampoo and smiled. When she was finished, she entered the bedroom to see Stef had not moved.

"See, it isn't so bad, huh?" Stef teased.

Callie snickered and walked down the stairs, Stef close behind her.

"When's Emmet coming?" Lena asked as she dried her hands off.

"Soon, I think." Callie said, but was cut off by the doorbell. "Or right now."

Lena smiled as Callie walked towards the door. Stef walked into the living room, waiting until Callie finished greeting Emmet. Callie opened the door and smiled as she engulfed Emmet into a big bear hug.

"Hi beautiful." Emmet laughed into Callie's hair.

"Hi." Callie giggled.

Callie didn't want to let go. She felt so happy in his arms. Stef smiled at her daughter so genuinely happy. As Callie pulled away, Stef called her name and waved a finger for her to come over by her. Callie obeyed.

"Alright, Callie. We will not be all over you while he is here, but know that we are close by. If I catch you trying to do anything, I will handcuff you to me. Do you understand?" Stef was very stern.

Callie nodded.

"Callie. Do you understand?" Stef wanted her to say it.

"Yes, I understand." Callie replied.

"Good. And, hello Emmet. Long time no see." Stef winked in his direction.

"Hi Stef." Emmet smiled.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys. I'm trusting _both_ of you. Emmet, keep an eye on my girl." Stef said before leaving to join Lena in the kitchen.

Emmet walked towards Callie and hugged her from behind. "What's all that about?"

"Something I need to tell you about." Callie swallowed.

Emmet could tell that she was about to say something serious, so he let go and walked to the couch, waiting for Callie to follow. Callie sat down next to him and took a deep breath as she explained what happened the night before. Callie looked up at Emmet and waited for a response. Emmet was angry. Not at Callie, but at the people he went to school with. He stood up and paced back and forth, scaring Callie.

"I need a glass of water." Emmet said as he went towards the kitchen.

Callie's heart was racing. She didn't know what Emmet was feeling. She was actually alone, but of course not for long, considering Lena had made her way in and sat down. In the kitchen, Emmet was grabbing a glass out of the cabinet. As he filled it up in the sink, it slipped out of his hand and shattered into the sink. Stef quickly got up to check if he was okay,

"I'm so sorry Stef. I didn't mean to." Emmet began apologizing.

"It's fine honey. Are you cut?" Stef asked.

Emmet shook his head and clenched his fists.

"What's goin' on, Emmet?" Stef asked with concern.

She knew Emmet well enough to know that something was wrong.

"Nothing." Emmet responded quietly.

"It's not nothing. Did Callie tell you?" Stef cocked her head to the side.

Emmet nodded his head yes and rubbed his hands on his face.

"I just...I'm not mad at her. I'm mad at them." Emmet began.

Stef put her hand on his back and gently moved it up and down.

"I know the feel." Stef said with sigh.

"I can't lose her. Not like that...not at all." Emmet admitted.

"You're not going to lose her, you can't think like that. None of us can, do you understand? She's going to be okay. She has her family and she has you. Do you have any idea how happy you make her? I could never bring her the happiness you bring her. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for her. None of this was your fault. She loves you and she needs you right now. Go talk to her and I'll clean this up. Got it?" Stef said, gently smiling in his direction.

Before Emmet could leave, Stef pulled him into a quick hug.

"There is no other peron I would want Callie with, okay?" Stef asked as she pulled away and looked at him.

Emmet nodded and thanked her before going back to the living room. Lena was comforting Callie who looked stressed and nervous. Lena turned and saw Emmet coming and decided to go back to Stef. Emmet sat down next to Callie and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I just needed space. Not because of you, but because of them. I didn't want to flip out on you." Emmet began explaining.

Callie didn't answer. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Callie, I love you. I love you so much it fucking hurts sometimes. Knowing that they pushed you that far just pushed me in a different way. I can't bear the thought of losing you right now. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them." Emmet continued.

"I love you too and I'm sorry." Callie quickly said as she threw her arms around his body.

Emmet pulled her closer and let out a deep breath. "Don't apologize. Just don't give up."

Callie looked up and kissed his neck. Emmet leaned down to kiss her, and soon enough Callie was nearly on top of him. Callie giggled as she pulled away.

"My mom's. Remember, no privacy."

Emmet playfully sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest and turned the tv on. They stayed like that for hours, just enjoying each other's company.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! I get so caught up at work that I just go home and sleep. Haha. But hope you guys are all wonderful! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. xoxoxoxo**


	43. Chapter 43

A couple weeks had passed and Callie was finally gaining back some freedom. She was still not allowed to be in a room alone, but she was allowed to sleep in her own bed. She had missed her and Mariana's late night conversations, although Mariana had been acting strange lately. Callie woke up the morning of their girls day pretty early. It didn't sound like anyone was awake yet, and she was too scared to go downstairs and get some food in the fear that she would get in trouble. She lay in bed until she heard some footsteps go down the stairs, so she followed. She was happy to see Jude in the kitchen.

"Hi baby." Callie smiled, ruffling his hair a little bit.

"Morning." Jude said, flashing his contagious smile.

Callie grabbed two bowls for her and Jude and a box of Cheerios, one of the only cereals Lena let them eat. Sometimes, when Lena was away, Stef would sneak in some type of sugary cereal.

"Are you excited for the game today?" Callie asked, putting a spoonfull of cereal in her mouth.

"Yea. Jesus is letting me borrow one of his old shirts to wear." Jude answered. "Are you guys still having that girls day thing?"

Callie nodded. "Yup. It'll be...interesting."

Soon enough, everyone woke up and the kitchen became cramped. This, of course, was not unusual.

"My boys ready to eat all the greasy hot dogs and funnel cakes your hearts desire today?" Stef asked, taking a bit out of an apple and smiling.

"Stef." Lena sighed.

Stef shrugged and tussled Jude's hair. Callie was sitting at the end of the table, looking back multiple times to see if Mariana was coming. After what seemed like forever, she finally stumbled her way into the kitchen and sat down next to Jude.

"Well thank you for joining us sleeping beauty." Lena teased.

Mariana gave a small smile and rubbed her eyes. The bags under her eyes seemed to get bigger everyday and quite frankly, Callie worried for her sister. Ever since she started dating some senior, she had been acting unlike herself. Callie gave a gentle smile, which Mariana half-heartadly returned. As everyone finished eating, they all split up to get ready. Once everyone was done, they met back into the kitchen.

"Okay, my girls. Have fun and relax today, okay? I love you." Stef said, kissing both Mariana and Callie's heads.

Stef made her way towards Lena. "If anything happens..you know..with Callie. Call me. Or one of the boys."

Lena nodded and smiled, kissing Stef on the cheek.

"Alright have fun boys. Don't eat too much junk, please. I don't want you all in the hospital for having a heart attack." Lena lectured.

"Yea yea." Jesus grunted.

"Jude, don't forget your sunscreen." Callie reminded.

"I know I know I won't." Jude whined.

Callie chuckled and squeezed his shoulders before going to the car. She was confused when Mariana sat in the back. She usually always argued for front seat.

"You don't want shotgun?" Callie asked, smiling.

Mariana shrugged and shook her head. Callie's face fell as she climbed into the front seat and fastened her seatbelt, waiting for Lena. When Lena got in, they left. Callie continued trying to make small conversation with Mariana, but she couldn't get anything but one word answers, if she was lucky.

"Okay, we're here." Lena smiled, putting the car into park.

Callie jumped out of the car before Mariana, who followed behind them, shuffling her feet. Callie looked back at her sister, then towards her mom.

"Mama?" Callie half whispered.

"Yea, baby?" Lena asked.

"Do you think Mari is acting weird?" Callie mumbled.

"I was thinking that too. She may just be tired." Lena suggested.

"I dunno." Callie said, sighing.

At the game, Stef and the boys were already in line for the corn dogs and churros.

"I bet I could eat this churro faster than you could." Jesus challenged Brandon.

"No way, dude." Brandon said, shaking his head.

"Oh please. I'd smoke both of you." Stef bragged.

Jude laughed at that, making Stef turn around and smile.

"What, just because I'm an old lady doesn't mean I can't down a churro as fast as the next guy."

"You're not old, mom." Jude defended.

"Yea she is." Jesus snorted, taking a bite out of his corn dog.

"Hey now!" Stef warned, grabbing the corn dog out of his hand and stealing a bite.

"So is this a contest or what?" Brandon asked.

"Sure is." Jesus answered. "Wanna join little bro?"

Jude shook his head. "I'll be the judge."

As jude yelled go, all 3 of them began stuffing their faces, but in the end, Stef came out victorious.

"What can I say, all those years of sneaking junk food around mama has really paid off." Stef winked.

"I think our seats are that way." Brandon said, pointing to the left.

"Okay my babies. Let's go sit down." Stef smiled, putting her arms on Jude's shoulders as she walked forward.

At the spa, Callie still kept a close eye on Mariana. Usually she would have been much more enthusiastic. This was much more her thing than it was Callie's. As they finished their pedicures, they were told to go get ready for their massages. Callie was nervous. She didn't want the woman to see all of her scars. Lena could feel that Callie was tense, so she wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"It's okay, baby. Those scars are not you." Lena whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

Callie let out a breath and walked into the room with Lena behind her. They were both surprised Mariana was still standing outside the door.

"Mariana, what are you doing? Come on." Lena said, putting her hand on Mariana's back.

"I don't want a massage." Mariana said with no emotion.

"You love massages. What's going on?" Lena asked with concern.

"Nothing. I just don't want one right now." Mariana said, not convincing Lena one bit.

"Mariana, baby." Lena said, putting her hands on Mariana's upper arm.

She hadn't expected Mariana's wince in pain.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Lena asked with worry.

"I'm fine." Mariana answered, holding back tears.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Lena asked.

"Nothing is wrong with it!"

Lena guided Mariana into the bathroom, and Callie followed.

"I want you to take that sweater off and show me whatever happened to your arm right now." Lena said sternly.

"Mama-" Mariana began, but stopped when Lena began unzipping Mariana's sweater.

As she pulled it off, Mariana quickly brought her hands up to her upper arms.

"Mariana what the hell happened to you?!" Lena almost yelled.

"Nothing!" Mariana responded.

"Then why are you covered in bruises?" Lena questioned.

"I don't know!" Mariana responded with not much confidence.

Callie stood and stared, shocked at what she saw. She stared more carefully at the bruises.

"Mariana who did this?" Lena continued asking.

"Nobody mom!"

"Mariana, I've been abused almost all of my life, and those are from someone elses hands. I can see a hand print." Callie finally spoke.

"Is it Lewis? Is he doing this to you?" Lena asked.

Mariana didn't answer.

"Mari, it's okay to speak up." Callie assured.

"He didn't mean to okay. He just got angry." Mariana admitted.

"That's no excuse. Come on, let's go home. Me, you and mom are talking about this later. That boy lays another finger on you and he's dead." Lena said harshly, but with love as well.

"Mama please. He didn't mean it. Please." Mariana said, tears rushing down her face.

"Mariana, trust me on this one." Callie answered for Lena.

Callie and Mariana walked out towards the car as Lena pulled out her phone. She dialed Stef's number, hoping she would answer.

"Hey love. Everything okay?" Stef answered.

"No." Lena wasted no time.

"Is it Callie? Is she okay?" Stef asked, her tone filled with instant worry.

"It's Mariana." Lena replied.

"What about Mariana?"

"She's covered in bruises. From Lewis." Lena said shakily.

"I'll kill him." Stef said coldly.

"Stef, just please come home soon, okay?" Lena asked.

"We were just leaving now. I'll be home as fast as I can."

"I love you." Lena said.

"I love you too." Stef replied before hanging up the phone.

**So I know I haven't updated in forever. I had a family emergency and couldn't find time to write and I'm so sorry. I know this isn't my best but I wanted to update something. I love you all xoxoxo**


	44. Chapter 44

The car ride back from the spa had been a fairly silent one. Lena tried to focus on driving, while Callie tried to silently comfort Mariana with her eyes. As soon as Lena pulled in the driveway and put the car into park, she took a deep breath and got out of the car. She opened the door for Mariana, who squirmed passed her and to the door. Callie and Lena followed, and once the door was unlocked, Lena pointed up the stairs.

"Into mine and mom's room, please." Lena said.

Mariana's eyes met Callie's as a silent plead for her to come with. Callie looked to Lena who nodded in agreement. Callie and Mariana went up the stairs quietly as Lena went into the kitchen, probably to call Stef.

Callie sat next to Mariana on the bed , but kept her eyes straight forward. Mariana wrapped her arms around herself and took deep breaths. Callie scooted closer to Mariana and gently wrapped her arms around her, careful to not hit her shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay, Mari. I promise." Callie comforted.

"No it isn't. They're going to make me stop seeing Lewis. He didn't mean it." Mariana muttered between tears.

"Mariana, I know you're scared. It's okay to be scared. But it isn't okay to make excuses for him." Callie tried.

Mariana shook her head and played with the ends of her hair. Callie sighed and put her hands into her lap, fidgeting her fingers.

It seemed like hours until Stef and Lena entered the room. Hand in hand.

"Mariana, baby. Take your sweater off." Stef instructed.

Callie watched as Mariana became wide eyed.

"Please. Do it for mommy." Stef begged.

Mariana looked to Callie, as if asking for permission. Callie put a reassuring hand oh her thigh and nodded. Mariana brought her hands up to the zipper of her sweater and slowly pulled it down, her fingers trembling. The jacket slid down her arms as Mariana put her head down. Stef's hand came up to her mouth as she kneeled down by her daughters. She gently rubbed her hand over the biggest bruise on Mariana's arm before pulling her into a careful hug.

"Sweets, how long has this been going on for?" Stef finally asked.

Mariana mumbled something under her breath,

"What, baby?" Lena asked, crouching next to Stef.

"A little while after we started dating. Maybe 3 weeks ago." Mariana said a little louder.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Stef questioned.

Mariana stayed silent.

Callie spoke up. "Tell them everything."

Stef looked to Callie and gently stroked her arm as she waited for Mariana to reply.

Mariana turned slightly to expose her side, which was also covered in bruises. Lena could feel the tears well up in her eyes and Stef felt so much anger that she was scared of herself.

"Don't be mad at him. He didn't mean it. He just got really mad." Mariana began.

"No, you don't get to make excuses for him. Listen to me, Mari. Just because someone get's angry, it doesn't give them the right to take it out on you. Especially like that. You don't deserve that kind of treatment. You deserve the world baby." Stef said, trying not to let the tears escape fall until Mariana was gone.

"Your mom is right, honey. _This _is never okay. I don't want you thinking that it is. Ever." Lena added.

"I need you to stand up, love. I need to get pictures." Stef continued.

"P-pictures? For what?" Mariana stuttered.

"I need it for evidence." Stef stated.

"No please don't get the police involved!" Mariana begged.

"I am the police, baby. I'm already involved. I'm not letting Lewis get away with this. We don't want him out there doing this to other girls, do we?" Stef asked.

Mariana shook her head and pouted. Stef reached her hand out to her daughter, who took it with hesitation.

"I just need you to take off your tank top and I'll take a few pictures." Stef instructed.

"But then I'll just be In my bra! Who else is going to see these?" Mariana asked, which was no surprise to anyone in the room.

"Honey, it'll just be a few people at the station." Stef explained,

"But mom!" Mariana argued.

"Baby, they aren't gonna be paying attention to your bra, they're gonna be paying attention to keeping you safe." Lena said.

Mariana sighed and pulled her tank top off, making Lena and Stef cringe even more. As Stef took the pictures, Lena grabbed Callie's hand, noticing the look on her face. The look like she had just remembered a memory she wanted to forget. Callie squeezed Lena's hand and took a deep breath.

"All done, my love." Stef said, putting her phone in her pocket.

Mariana quickly pulled her tanktop and sweater back on and sat down on the bed.

"How am I going to end it with him without him getting mad?" Mariana asked, quietly.

"You aren't going alone. One, or both of us, will be with you. I don't care what you say." Stef said sternly.

"Can Callie be there too?" Mariana asked.

Callie hesitated then spoke. "I'll always be there."

**I know guys, ridiculous wait for such a short chapter. Summers are SOOOO busy for me. I am so sorry but I hope you forgive me. This was more of a filler. I love you guys though. Thank you xoxo**


	45. Chapter 45

Mariana, Callie, Lena and Stef sat on the couch in silence. They were expecting Lewis at anytime. Callie sat next to Stef, gripping onto her hand like her life depended on it. Stef didn't know what that was about, but she would definitely make a point to talk to her later. Stef rubbed her thumb gently over Callie's hand and gave her a small smile. Callie rested her head onto her mom's shoulder and closed her eyes. This serenity was short lived. The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the entire house. Mariana stood up and walked towards the door, her mothers and sister behind her. Mariana's hand shook as she reached for the doorknob. Lewis stood in the doorway with a confused look on his face when he saw everyone around Mariana.

"What's happening?" Lewis asked as he went to step inside the house.

Stef stopped him before he made it even halfway in.

"If you think you're even stepping food into my house then you are crazy." Stef said sternly.

All three of the ladies walked onto the front porch and waited for Mariana to speak. Mariana took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"I can't-we can't be together anymore." Mariana finally said, finding the courage to do so.

"Why not?" Lewis nearly yelled.

"Because I'm not happy. I don't deserve this treatment." Mariana responded.

"What horrible treatment are you hinting at? Just because we argue sometimes doesn't mean I'm treating you badly." Lewis retaliated.

"Don't. Don't you dare pull that shit." Stef spat.

"Stef-" Lena said, reaching her arm out to Stef.

"No. He's crazy if he thinks he's getting away with laying a hand on my child without hearing any words from me. What you did to my daughter is illegal and I hope you know that. I am a cop and I have connections. My daughter deserves so much more than the pain you've caused her. You're nothing but pathetic and if I ever find out you are trying to contact, meet up with, or looking at Mariana I promise things will get even uglier than they are now. Do you understand me?" Stef ranted.

"Whatever. This is stupid and not worth it. The only thing your daughter has is her sex appeal. That's it." Lewis argued.

"Why don't you just get over yourself? You think you're so tough because you hit my sister, but you're nothing but a low life douche bag. That's all you will ever be." Callie jumped in.

"You and your sister are both only good for your looks. That's what Liam always says, anyways. By the way, he's been talking about you a lot." Lewis said with a sick smile.

Callie's face went pale as all the color left it. She quickly ran into the house.

"Get off of my property. Now. If I ever see your face again, you're dead." Lena nearly yelled.

Stef chased Callie inside and found her in the bathroom, sitting on the floors with her knees up to her chest. Her breathing had become rapid and she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Oh my baby." Stef mumbled as she shut the door and knelt in front of her daughter. "Look at me, my sweet girl."

Callie lifted her head and looked into Stef's eyes. Stef's heart broke as she saw all the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Just take a few deep breaths then we can talk a little, yes?" Stef suggested.

Callie nodded and began to relax her body. Stef decided to bring the girl up to their room, so she put her arms under the girls legs and back and lifted her up.

"I got you baby." Stef whispered as she made her way up the stairs.

Stef manuvered herself through the door frame and kicked the door shut. She gently placed her daughter onto the bed and immediately crawled next to her, pulling her into her arms. Callie could not find the strength to wrap her arms around her mother, and her eyes felt like they were glued shut. Stef pushed the hair off of Callie's sweaty forehead and kissed it countless times. Callie could feel herself drifting off to sleep, and she didn't try to fight it. Downstairs, Mariana and Lena sat on the couch.

"Mama I swear I had no idea he knew Liam. Please believe me." Mariana said nervously.

"I don't doubt that you had no clue. Lewis was sneaky and manipulative. You couldn't have known." Lena comforted.

Mariana shrugged and brought her hand up to her mouth, something she always did when she was younger whenever she felt anxious.

"How are you, my baby?" Lena asked as she scooted closer to her daughter.

"Is Callie okay?" Mariana asked.

"Mom's got her. I want to talk about you, though. It's important you talk about things like this." Lena assured.

Mariana hesitated. "I don't know. Am I supposed to?"

"What don't you know?" Lena questioned.

"I mean, I feel proud of myself for ending it, but I'm still scared of him. I acted tougher than I actually feel in front of him but I don't think I could handle myself If I saw him again." Mariana answered.

"You should feel proud, honey. I know I am. That was very brave of you. And, I wouldn't have any worries of seeing him. Mom will do anything to keep that from happening. She loves you too much. But, if you ever happen to see him you just remember how proud you feel right now. And always remember that the things he may say to you can't hurt you unless you let them." Lena advised.

"Do you think he was only with me to link Liam to Callie? Because now that I think about it, he would ask about Callie a lot. It's what caused a lot of arguments." Mariana asked.

"That could very so be true. People will do nasty things and I wish that as a parent I could shield you from seeing or experiencing any of them." Lena answered with a sigh.

There was a pause and Lena knew that that must have brought up some of Mariana's insecurities.

"I don't want you to ever think less of yourself because of other people, okay? I know that a lot of people have failed you and made you think you aren't enough. But you will always, always, _always_ be enough for me. And for your mom, and all of your siblings. That I can promise you. You will always be my little girl no matter what and I will always love you more than the moon and the are my pride and joy and I never want you to forget that. I have loved you since the moment you were brought here and I will love you forever and beyond." Lena comforted as she pulled her daughter closer to her.

"I love you more mama." Mariana replied, snuggling into Lena's hair.

Lena let out a smug laugh. "Oh that's what you think."

Mariana smiled and let herself get comfortable in her mom's warm hug.

**Hey guys. You rock and I love you all. I'm open to any suggestions as usual. xoxoxo**


	46. Chapter 46

Callie's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with a smile from Stef.

"Hi, my love." Stef said gently.

"Mmm, sorry." Callie mumbled, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her index finger.

"For what?" Stef questioned.

Callie hesitated. What was she sorry for?

"Everything, I guess." Callie managed to say.

"Sweets, you did nothing wrong. You had every right to break down. You have every right to feel any feelings you have right now." Stef began. "Talk to me, baby."

"He shouldn't get to have this hold over me. I feel like I'm constantly walking on egg shells. I thought I was safe from him, that he was gone. I can't trust anyone if he is still out there." Callie admited.

Stef pulled Callie in closer to her and kissed the girls forehead.

"We're gonna figure everything out, okay?" Stef assured.

"I still remember the night. The night that...it happened." Callie started.

"Baby you don't have to-" Stef reminded until she was cut off by Callie.

"I remember it all so clearly. His parents were out celebrating their anniversery and Jude was at his first sleepover. Liam came in my room and told me that his parents and Jude were out, that he was in charge. He came over by my bed and started saying all those nice things he always said to me. But then his hands just started roaming all over me and I kept telling him to stop but all he would say was that he was in charge. He was in charge. I wasn't strong enough to fight him off. I felt so small. He had so much power over me. He still has power over me." Callie ended with a loud sob.

Stef's heart broke as she squeezed her daughter as tight as she could without hurting her. She wiped the tears off Callie's face and brushed the hair out of her eyes before speaking.

"My baby, I'm so sorry. I wish with all my heart that we could have gotten you and Jude before all of the bad stuff could happen. But, we are here now and even though we couldn't stop any of it, we will help you and support you until you are able to deal with everything. Telling me what happened, that was so brave of you. You did that all on your own and I could tell you had been wanting to let that out for a while, yes?"

Callie simply nodded her head and burrowed her face into Stef's hair.

"He won't have this hold over you forever, sweets." Stef assured.

"How do you know?" Callie asked.

"Because I know things. I'm a mom; your mom. I know you. We're a lot alike, you know." Stef answered.

"We are?" Callie sat up.

"We sure are. I'm gonna share something with you that only Mama and Mike know, okay?" Stef began.

Callie nodded and scooted closer to Stef.

"When I was younger, you know my dad found me cuddling on the couch with another girl and sent me to a minister to "fix me". I was so angry with myself and I wanted so badly to not be gay, so I did everything to prove to myself and everyone else that I wasn't, especially my Dad. I lost my virginity at a party while I was drunk to a guy I had spoken to twice in my life. I would throw myself onto these guys who could care less about me as a person because I just wanted to feel normal. I always knew deep down that I was gay, but I still refused to accept of it was because I wanted my Dad to be proud of me. He had a hold on me. A hold so strong that I convinced myself that I loved Mike and rushed into marrying him before I could change my mind. Once I met Lena, Mama, I refused to let my Dad have that hold on me. I wasn't going to let him hold me back anymore, because I wanted to finally do something to make myself happy instead of him. I know it's not the same thing, but what I do know that Liam will not have a hold on you forever, just like my Dad didn't." Stef said, pouring her entire heart out to her baby.

"I never even thought of how hard it must have been growing up for you. You always are so tough and strong for everyone, I could never picture you...breaking." Callie admitted.

"Everyone breaks, and that's okay. Always being tough and strong isn't a good thing, and I have been working on it, just like you." Stef smiled.

"Do you have any regrets? I mean, do you regret going through all that?" Callie asked.

"I used to. A lot. But, meeting Mama was worth all of that. Things work out in strange ways and all of that brought me to her, so I can't say I regret it. I wouldn't have had Brandon without Mike, I wouldn't have had the twins without Lena. I wouldn't have had you or Jude either. My love for you guys is stronger than any regret could ever be. I thank whoever is up there every single day for blessing me with every single one of you." Stef answered honestly.

"I never thought of it that way." Callie said.

"What do you mean, love bug?" Stef questioned.

"I can't regret anything that happened. I just can't, because without any of it, Jude and I wouldn't have found you guys. You guys trump every single bad thing that has happened to me or Jude. Every single one." Callie said with a smile.

Stef's eyes filled with tears and a big smile spread across her face. She could see Callie's face turn red.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me feel. Although, as your mother I will always wish you didn't have to go through all tha bad stuff. That will never change, but now that I am your mom, I will always do my best to protect you and love you. Believe me baby, I would do anything for you and your brothers and sister." Stef replied.

"I would do anything for you guys, too." Callie smiled.

"Just remember to still let us be the parents. Let yourself be a child." Stef advised.

"I'm learning." Callie said.

"I know you are, and I am so proud of how far you have come. You came here so closed off from everyone except Jude, and now you're all snuggled up with your mom." Stef said, holding her baby close to her and giving her more kisses than she could count.

Callie giggled, which was music to Stef's ears.

"I love you so much, Callie. Always remember that. Whether your're feeling mad or upset or anything, just never forget this moment. Do it for me." Stef said in a serious but loving tone.

"I won't. I love you too, mommy." Callie said.

Callie rested her head onto Stef's shoulder and it fit perfectly, like it was made to fit her, and in that moment Callie wouldn't let her think of anything but the love she felt from her mom, and the love she felt for her mom. Everything seemed so right, and she never wanted to forget it.

**Hello my lovelies. How are you guys? Sorry I suck with updates, real life get's in the way sometimes, haha. But, thank you for still sticking with me! Love you all xoxox**


	47. Chapter 47

After spending the rest of the night with her brothers and sister, Callie found herself laying in bed, buried under a mountain of blankets as Mariana watched The Vampire Diare's on Netflix. Callie could feel herself getting tired, so she sent Emmet a good night text and slowly turned over and pulled the blanket up closer to her chin. As she closed her eyes, she heard Mariana's voice.

"Callie?"

Callie let out a tired breath. "Mmm?"

"I hope you aren't mad at me. I'm sorry about everything and I hope you can forgive me." Mariana almost whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong." Callie tried to assure.

"I just feel like it's my fault that Liam was even brought back up into your life." Mariana admitted.

"Well, it's not. I'm going to sleep. I love you Mari." Callie said before closing her eyes.

"I love you too." Mariana responded as she put her headphones back in.

* * *

Callie's eyes snapped open. She didn't know what time it was, but it was still dark outside. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and her forehead was sweating bullets. Shakily, she reached for her phone and her headphones and as quickly as she could, stuck them in her ears. As her breathing became much more rapid and uneven, she turned the music up even louder, but even that couldn't block out her thoughts. Mariana woke up to noise coming from Callie's side of the room, and sat up. She could see Callie curled up into a ball, breathing heavily. She looked at the clock to see that it was only 2:36 in the morning.

"Callie?" Mariana whispered.

No response.

Mariana got out of bed and walked over to her sister's.

"Callie are you okay? What's going on?" Mariana said a little louder now with worry in her voice.

Mariana pulled the headphones out of her ears, causing a sob to escape Callie's body.

"Callie I'm getting moms'." Mariana said as she quickly got up, almost tripping in the process. She practically ran to her moms' door and let herself in without knocking.

Mariana walked over to Lena's side of the bed and began to shake her.

"Mama wake up." Mariana half whispered.

Lena's eyes slowly opened and she saw Mariana's face hovering above her.

"What is it baby? Is everything okay?" Lena asked, sitting up.

"It's Callie. She's breathing funny and shaking. I think she's having some sort of panic attack or something." Mariana explained.

Lena quickly reached over to Stef.

"Stef wake up." Lena demanded.

Stef woke up right away to see Lena sitting up and Mariana at the side of the bed.

"What's going on?" She asked, knowing something was off.

"Callie's having a panic attack." Lena answered.

By the end of the sentence, Stef was already out of bed heading towards the girls' room, Lena and Mariana behind her.

Before they went in, Stef turned to Mariana.

"I want you to go into mine and Mama's room and try to go back to sleep, okay?" Stef said as more of a command than a question.

"But I want to help." Mariana tried to plead.

"You already have by coming to get me and Mama. Let us take care of it, okay? She will be okay, I promise. Now go." Stef said calmly.

With hesitation, Mariana turned and headed back towards her moms' room. Stef and Lena rushed to Callie's bed to see Callie in the same way Mariana had.

"Callie, baby, it's mommy. Can you look at me?" Stef began.

When Callie didn't reply, Lena tried.

"Do you want some water?" Lena asked.

Callie slowly nodded her head and Lena ran to the bathroom. Stef wiped the hair that was sticking to Callie's sweaty forhead and gently kissed her. Lena quickly returned with a glass of water and a cold towel.

"Mama's gonna put this towel on your head okay? Can you sit up for mama?" Lena asked.

Callie slowly turned to her back and sat up, using the wall as support. Lena gently placed the towel on her head then handed the water to her. Callie reached for it with a shaky hand, but instead Stef grabbed it.

"Let me help you, love." Stef said as she put the cup to her daughter's mouth.

Callie took a small sip, then let out a few more rapid breaths.

"Callie, my baby, I don't know exactly what is causing this, but whatever it is is a valid reason to be upset. I want you to focus on me and mommy and your breathing. Stay here in the present." Lena began.

Lena was always good at handling these kinds of situations, and it never failed to amaze Stef. Stef put her arm on Callie's back and began rubbing small circles on it. Lena grabbed Callie's hands, and did the same to them. Callie relied on touch as her love language, but neither of the moms' minded.

"Do you need anything else, lovebug?" Stef asked.

Callie's eyes filled with tears. "Hold me, please."

Stef's heart broke as her daughter's voice cracked. "Of course, baby."

Stef crawled on the end by the wall and pulled Callie close, leaving room for Lena to get on the bed as well. Lena put her arm across both her wife and her daughter, kissing her daughter's soft hair.

As the three of them layed there, Callie's heart rate began to slow and her breathing became a bit more even. Lena and Stef both let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, baby. Tell us what's going on in that head of yours." Lena said.

**Hi guys! This was going to be longer but i'm splitting it into 2 chapters so the other half will be up by next week at the latest. I love you guys very much and I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review as much as you want! xoxoxo**


	48. Chapter 48

Callie quietly sat down on her mothers' bed, still taking deep breaths to stay calm. Stef shut the door and knelt down in front of Callie and lifted her face up to her own and kissed her nose. Callie smiled, making Stef and Lena smile as well.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Stef asked.

Callie blushed and shrugged her shoulders. She was very awkward with compliments, but she was trying.

"Alright baby, scootch." Stef said as she and Lena found a spot on the bed to talk to Callie.

"Tell us what happened, don't be afraid." Lena began.

Callie shrugged. She didn't know how to form any sort of sentence that would be able to explain what had just happened.

"Please try, sweetie. We just want to know what we can do to make things like this not happen." Lena continued after the silent response from Callie.

"I don't like knowing that he is finding ways to know what's going on with me and my life." Callie finally said after a period of more silence. "I don't feel like I can trust anyone. It's scary. What if he has tons of people like, spying on me? There's nothing I can do to keep him out of my life. Everything we try, I try, never works-"

Stef cut Callie off. "Love, you're working yourself up again just try to keep breathing. I know it must have been scary. Hell, it's scary for me and Mama too knowing that he's got people doing things like this, but we will do everything we can to make you feel safe again. I will talk to some people at work, too."

"But you can't keep me safe from the 7 billion people on this planet. I don't know who is friends with him and who isn't." Callie continued.

"Callie, you can't live your life in fear of what could happen. I know it's a scary situation, but as long as we have this order of protection against him, he can't get to you directly. You have good instincts, and I have faith that you will know who is good company and who is not. You're a smart girl and you should give yourself more credit." Lena said, tucking a piece of Callie's hair behind her ear.

"Are you saying Mariana is dumb when it comes to choosing who to be friends with and things of that nature?" Callie questioned.

"Of course not. Mariana is just more vulnerable I guess. She has underlying insecurities and always craves a sense of belonging everywhere she goes. It's not her fault, but it can lead to things like this. You girls are both smart, and you're both so strong, and we couldn't be prouder of you guys even if we tried." Lena answered.

Callie nodded.

"Is there anything we can do for you right now, or in general to make you feel better?" Stef asked.

Callie shrugged.

"Whenever Mariana was upset, Mama used to braid her hair. I bet she would love to do the same for you. She has a magic touch, I'm tellinn' ya'" Stef suggested.

Callie smiled. "I'd like that, if you want to."

"Of course I would. Come here." Lena said, gesturing for Callie to scootch closer to her.

Callie followed Lena's hand as Stef walked off towards her and Lena's dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out an old sweatshirt from her days at the police academy. It was a light gray and was the softest sweatshirt Stef had ever owned. She rarely let anyone wear it. With the sweatshirt in hand, she walked back towards the bed and crawled on top of it, sitting in front of Callie.

"This is my favorite sweatshirt. I got it when I was in the Police Academy. It's kind of worn out, but that's what I like about it. I want you to keep it though, Callie girl. That way, whenever you feel scared or upset, you can put it on and remember that I'm always close by." Stef explained.

"I don't want you to have to give up your favorite sweater." Callie said guiltly.

"I want you to have it, baby. I want you to be able to feel safe, even when you aren't at home." Stef said.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"It's all yours, love bug." Stef responded, handing her the sweatshirt.

Lena smiled at the exchange. There was nothing Stef wouldn't do for the people she loved, and she admired that about her wife.

Lena leaned down and kissed Callie's temple. "All done."

"Thank you Mama." Callie said, turning around and wrapping her arms around Lena, taking in the smell of her shampoo.

"Anytime, honey." Lena said, taking a breath of relief that they had calmed Callie down.

Callie turned away from Lena and moved on to Stef.

"Thank you Mom." She said, as she wrapped her arms around Stef's waist.

"You know I'd do anything for you, love." Stef replied.

Callie pulled away and pulled the sweatshirt on. It smelled like Stef, and that alone was more comforting than she could have ever thought. She sat in silence for a second, before she got a raised eyebrow from both moms'.

"I'll be right back." Callie said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked with concern and confusion.

"I'm just grabbing something from my room. I promise." Callie replied honestly.

Callie quickly and quietly ran towards her room and slowly opened the door, careful not to wake a sleeping Mariana. She went towards the end of her bed where she kept her guitar and pulled it off the stand. She quietly returned to the moms' room and slipped through the door, silently shutting it.

"I've been learning this song, and I really want you guys to hear it." Callie said as she entered.

"We'd love to hear it, baby." Lena said.

Callie smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed and positioned her fingers on the guitar, and began.

_Even in the harshest of winter I feel so warm_  
_Even when the marks climb up the wall I still feel small_

_This is my home_  
_This is my home_  
_Where I go when I've got nowhere else to go_  
_This is my home_  
_This is my home_  
_Where I go when I don't know where else to go_

_I know everything about this place, it wears your face_  
_Even when my body blows away, my soul will stay_

_This is my home_  
_This is my home_  
_Where I go when I've got nowhere else to go_  
_This is my home_  
_This is my home_  
_Where I go when I don't know where else to go_

_Do you feel safe?_  
_Do you feel safe?_  
_Do you feel safe?_  
_Do you feel safe?_

_This is my home_  
_This is my home_  
_Where I go when I've got nowhere else to go_  
_This is my home_  
_This is my home_  
_Where I go when I don't know where else to go_

Callie finished and set her guitar on the ground. She looked at her moms. Lena was crying, but that was no surprise. It was a surprise to see Stef crying, although it had become a bit of a more common occurrence.

"I just felt like it fit with us, ya know? I've only known it for a few weeks, so I know it wasn't the best, but I feel like this was the best time to play it for you guys." Callie explained.

"It was beautiful, baby. You are so talented, and I'm so proud of you and I'm so proud to be your mom and be able to help give you your home." Stef said, wiping the tears off of her face.

"You're amazing, sweetie. You are so special and so loved and you will _always_ have a home with us. That, I can promise." Lena added, wiping her own tears.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Callie admitted, letting the tear in her eye fall.

**Hi guys! Sorry I was a little late. I had a whole bunch of stuff to do school wise, plus I've had work like all weekend, lol. I hope you guys liked it. The song is "Home" by Ingrid Michaelson. I heard it like two weeks ago and I thought it was perfect, so I hope you think so too. xoxoxo**


End file.
